Une éclaircie dans un ciel sombre
by Shadedwords
Summary: George Weasley n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'il a perdu son autre moitié. Léna, elle, est une bouffée d'air pur, la joie de vivre incarnée. Elle illumine la vie de tous ceux qu'elle croise, ce qui est exactement ce dont George a besoin. Mais la douleur de George pourrait bien avoir des répercussions sur la jeune femme, des répercussions qu'elle même n'imaginait pas.
1. L'ombre de lui-même

**Chapitre 1  
L'ombre de lui-même**

Le samedi 27 novembre 1999

Quelque part dans la région de Cornouailles, au bord d'une plage de sable blanc, se trouvait une charmante petite maison. Les murs du cottage étaient incrustés de coquillages et blanchis à la chaux, parfaitement en accord avec le décor extérieur. C'était un endroit magnifique et solitaire. Un endroit où l'on avait très peu de chances d'être dérangé. Cette chaumière abritait la vie d'un couple, Bill et Fleur Weasley. Une troisième vie y grandissait également, un bébé encore logé au creux du ventre de sa maman, à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait actuellement rage à l'extérieur de la maisonnette.

Situé sur une falaise, le cottage surplombait la mer. Le vent qui soufflait particulièrement fort balayait la plage et faisait s'envoler des milliers de grains de sable. La mer s'agitait également et le bruit des vagues emplissait toute la maisonnette.

Assis tous les deux devant un verre de whisky pur feu, Bill et George Weasley contemplaient ce spectacle fascinant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sur fond du bruit des vagues, Bill racontait sa semaine de travail à son frère. George se forçait à hocher la tête, pour signifier à son frère qu'il l'écoutait mais, en réalité, son esprit était bien loin d'ici. Ses pensées l'emmenaient encore vers ce tragique jour. Ce jour auquel il ne supportait pas de penser. Mais ce jour qu'il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'ôter de la tête. Ce jour qui avait marqué la mort d'une part de lui-même.

Si vous aviez rencontré George Weasley quelques années auparavant, vous auriez probablement connu Fred, son frère jumeau. Tous deux étaient inséparables. De véritables âmes sœurs. La joie de vivre incarnée. De constants optimistes.

Malheureusement, il ne restait maintenant plus que George. De tragiques événements lui avaient arrachés son frère, sa raison de vivre. Si vous regardiez parmi le sable entourant la chaumière, vous trouveriez certainement de multiples coquilles ayant jadis contenu la vie. Des coquilles désormais vides. Voilà ce qu'était George depuis la perte de Fred. Une coquille vide.

Le monologue de Bill fut brusquement interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Apparue de nulle part, Fleur Weasley venait d'apparaître sur le perron. Frissonnante, elle se hâta de refermer la porte derrière elle, combattant les rafales de vent. Elle secoua ses longs et brillants cheveux blonds puis les sécha en quelques secondes à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle ôta son épais manteau et le déposa sur le porte manteau avant de se diriger vers la table de la cuisine à laquelle les deux frères étaient attablés. Avec un sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, puis elle embrassa son beau frère sur les deux joues, à la manière des français.

– Je reviens du Ministère de la Magie français, leur apprit-elle. Je ne pensais pas autant m'y éterniser. J'avais des affaires à y régler, ça a pris un temps fou. C'est insensé tout ce temps d'attente !

Elle se laissa délicatement tomber sur une chaise libre, car tout ce que faisait Fleur était toujours délicat et plein de grâce, pour cause le sang vélane qui coulait dans ses veines. Quand Fleur parlait, elle ne savait pas non plus s'arrêter. Cependant, cela ne dérangeait jamais les hommes, car la magie vélane en elle les laissait toujours fasciné, quoi qu'elle dise.

– Heureusement, j'y ai croisé l'une de mes amies françaises de Beauxbâtons, Léna. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Il faut dire qu'on a toutes les deux été très occupées depuis la fin de nos études. Et puis, il y a eu la guerre. Bref, on a beaucoup de choses à rattraper. D'ailleurs, je lui ai proposé de venir manger ici demain midi, cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Ce sera l'occasion pour toi de la rencontrer, Bill.

– Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, fit Bill quand il eut enfin l'occasion de parler. J'avais également proposé à George de manger avec nous demain. Mais je suis persuadé que cela ne lui pose pas de problème, pas vrai ?

Fleur ne laissa à George ni le temps d'objecter, ni le temps d'acquiescer.

– Ah, très bien ! Viens donc, s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre. Bon, elle travaille au Ministère de la Magie français, au département de la justice magique, ce qui peut te paraître extrêmement ennuyeux, mais c'est seulement temporaire, ce n'est pas sa vocation. Ce qu'elle souhaite vraiment faire, c'est devenir professeur à Beauxbâtons. Seulement, elle est encore jeune et les recrutements sont très exigeants, donc...

L'esprit de George divagua tandis que Fleur parlait encore et encore, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter. Même la magie vélane de la jeune femme ne parvint pas à maintenir son intérêt plus longtemps. Quand il parvint finalement à se recentrer sur le présent, George se rendit compte que la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce, sûrement partie vaquer à d'autres occupations. Bill observait son frère. George savait très bien ce à quoi son aîné pensait. Bill se doutait bien de la raison des absences de son frère. Personne n'ignorait la douleur de George. Tout le monde savait bien que ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers son frère perdu.

– Quoi ? fit George en feignant l'amusement. Tu es ébloui par ma beauté ?

Bill eut un faible sourire. George tentait parfois de masquer sa peine par l'humour, mais il y parvenait bien difficilement. Sans Fred, tout était un peu plus triste chez lui, cela incluait son humour. George n'était plus aussi drôle qu'il l'avait été. Il peinait même à se convaincre lui-même.

– Moi aussi je pense souvent à lui, tu sais ? avoua Bill d'une voix douce.

George ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer son verre. Bill posa un bras sur l'avant bras de son frère. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de continuer.

– Personne ne se remet vraiment de la mort de Fred.

Entendre le nom de son frère prononcé à voix haute fit frissonner George. Il continua obstinément à regarder son verre.

– Tout le monde a conscience que c'est tellement plus difficile pour toi que pour quiconque, poursuivit Bill. On veut t'aider, George. On ne sait pas comment faire. Je sais que tu penses que c'est impossible. Mais tu ne dois pas t'isoler, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de ta famille.

Le silence perdura, uniquement brisé par la mer qui se déchaînait.

– Je devrais y aller, il commence à se faire tard, lâcha finalement George.

– Tu reviens demain midi ? s'assura Bill. Ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir, à moi et à Fleur.

– Si vous voulez, concéda George qui ne se sentit pas vraiment la force de refuser, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Il avait envie de refuser afin de rester chez lui, seul avec ses idées noires. Pas par plaisir, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne savait plus comment survivre chaque jour, comment faire pour oublier, pour cesser de penser.

Le rouquin salua une dernière fois son frère et s'éclipsa. Il resta un moment immobile sur le pas de la porte. La pluie tombait à flot, projetée par les rafales de vent, et il ne tarda pas à être transi de froid. Il s'en fichait néanmoins. Il se fichait de tout depuis un certain temps. Au moins, le froid lui faisait sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre que le vide qui régnait dans son cœur.

George contempla les vagues qui s'agitaient dans la mer, fasciné par les remous d'eau en furie. Comme souvent, George se laissa lentement emporter dans un état de torpeur. Quand il parvint à en sortir, il soupira avec lassitude. Puis il disparut, le cœur lourd à l'idée de retrouver son appartement désespéramment vide.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, relativement court, qui est surtout introductif !_

_Vous l'aurez compris, mon histoire tournera autour de George. Plus précisément, sur George après la guerre. C'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup alors j'espère lui rendre justice (d'autant que cette histoire a plané longtemps dans ma tête avant que je l'écrive enfin)._

_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !_


	2. Une confession déchirante

**Chapitre 2  
****Un****e confession déchirante**

Le dimanche 28 novembre 1999

Bill et Fleur s'affairaient aux fourneaux de leur modeste cuisine quand George frappa à la porte de la chaumière aux coquillages. Il proposa son aide par politesse mais Fleur la lui refusa catégoriquement, décrétant qu'il était leur invité. Quand il fut lassé de se tenir debout, les bras ballants, le jeune homme s'installa dans le living-room et attrapa la gazette des sorciers. Il s'évertua à en lire la moindre ligne tandis qu'il patientait, même les articles les plus inintéressants. Ils avaient le mérite d'occuper son esprit et de tenir les idées noires à distance. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Il n'avait envie de rien et ça le mettait en colère, parce que tout le monde autour de lui tentait vainement de l'aider. Il en avait marre d'être dans cet état, vraiment.

Tandis que la pluie coulait toujours à flot, pour le deuxième jour d'affilée, trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Fleur s'éloigna des fourneaux pour accueillir son invitée. Elle laissa entrer une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bruns dégoulinants d'eau. De grosses gouttes tombèrent sur le vieux parquet mais elle ne tarda pas à tout sécher d'un coup de baguette.

– Quel temps ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que ses cheveux et ses vêtements séchaient instantanément sous l'effet de la magie. C'est fou que même une telle météo ne vienne pas entacher la beauté de cet endroit. C'est vraiment magnifique, c'est dingue de vivre dans un tel endroit !

Fleur lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

– On a vraiment beaucoup de chance, c'est vrai, admit-elle. C'est notre petit paradis personnel. Je ne voudrais pas vivre ailleurs qu'ici.

– Comme je te comprends !

Fleur invita son amie à la suivre et lui présenta respectivement Bill et George. On pouvait sentir son amour pour Bill à la façon dont elle le présentait, la fierté qui émanait d'elle à la prononciation des mots « mon mari ».

– Enchantée de tous les deux vous rencontrer, fit la nouvelle venue avec un accent français qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ?

– Non, absolument pas, répliqua Fleur. Le repas n'est pas encore prêt mais tu peux t'asseoir à table, Léna. Vous pouvez discuter tous les deux, George et toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en désignant son beau frère.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'installa face à George. Ce dernier observa du coin de l'œil Bill et Fleur échanger des murmures en souriant. Son attention fut détournée d'eux quand la jeune femme face à lui commença à parler.

– Tu es donc le frère de Bill ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est ça. Tu ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans qu'on te le dise, pas vrai ? ironisa-t-il en grattant ses cheveux roux si semblables à ceux de Bill et tout le reste de la famille Weasley.

– Oh, si. Vous avez les mêmes yeux. C'est définitivement les yeux qui vendent la mèche ! s'exclama-elle avec conviction.

George eut un mince sourire face à la bonne humeur de Léna.

– Tu travailles au Ministère de la Magie français, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation, bien que peu intéressé.

– C'est ça, acquiesça Léna. Mais en réalité, je veux...

– Devenir professeur à Beauxbâtons, l'interrompit George, un peu surpris de se souvenir de ce détail. Fleur nous l'a dit.

– Oh, je vois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? s'enquit-elle auprès de George.

– Je suis propriétaire d'une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse, à Londres.

– Wow ! s'exclama une Léna impressionnée. Tu as monté ce projet de boutique toi même ?

– Avec mon frère, la corrigea-t-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

Léna sembla remarquer le soudain changement de ton du jeune homme et, sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, décida de changer de sujet, au plus grand soulagement de Bill et Fleur qui écoutaient d'une oreille discrète la conversation.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Bill et Fleur les rejoignirent à table. Tout le monde se régala. Fleur et Bill discutèrent beaucoup avec Léna, tandis que George resta un peu à l'écart. Les hôtes avaient pourtant espéré que ce bon repas, additionné à la personnalité solaire de Léna, serait parvenu à craqueler un peu la carapace que George s'était forgée. Manifestement, leurs espoirs avaient été vains.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, George s'excusa et leur annonça qu'il allait prendre l'air. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, malgré l'épaisseur de nuages gris qui perdurait et refusait de laisser percer le moindre rayon de soleil. Un peu à l'image de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de George.

– Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Léna.

– Non, pas du tout ! la rassura immédiatement Bill. C'est juste que George ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. Depuis un certain temps, pour être honnête.

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à la façon dont présenter les choses.

– En fait... C'est depuis la mort de notre frère, Fred, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il était le frère jumeau de George. Il est mort pendant la grande bataille de Poudlard, pendant cette terrible guerre contre Voldemort et ses troupes. Sa mort a été un coup dur pour toute la famille. Mais pour George, ça a été bien pire. Fred et lui étaient indissociables. Toujours ensembles, occupés à faire les quatre cents coups, travaillant sur ce projet de boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils n'ont quasiment jamais été séparés au cours de leur vie. Personne ne les envisageait jamais l'un sans l'autre. George n'a plus jamais été le même depuis sa mort. Et il ne s'en remettra sûrement jamais vraiment, mais on s'inquiète beaucoup. C'est comme si le temps qui passe n'a aucun effet sur lui. On ne voit aucun signe d'amélioration, bien au contraire...

L'histoire de George fit surgir une pensée dans l'esprit de Léna qu'elle s'empressa de repousser, une histoire un peu semblable à laquelle elle refusait de penser. Un pli soucieux s'installa alors entre ses deux sourcils. Elle fut prise d'une vague de compassion pour ce jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Cela faisait partie d'elle, elle détestait savoir que quelqu'un allait si mal et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Manifestement, seul le temps pouvait guérir ce genre de blessures, et encore...

Un silence lourd s'était installé à table, amplifié par la vision de la chaise vide de George.

– Peut-être que je pourrais aller le voir ? proposa Léna. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais ça peut aider de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur, parfois. Quelqu'un qu'on connaît peu. Je peux toujours essayer, en tout cas.

Bill et Fleur échangèrent un regard.

– Peut-être, oui, concéda Bill en haussant les épaules.

– C'est gentil de ta part de vouloir l'aider, la remercia Fleur.

– Ne le prends pas pour toi s'il te repousse, il ne laisse personne l'aider, l'avertit Bill. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Léna hocha la tête et alla décrocher sa veste du porte-manteau. L'air était frais dehors. Elle réajusta son col avant de chercher la silhouette de George dans le décor. Elle ne le vit nulle part mais décida de suivre le sentier qui montait vers les collines. S'il était là-bas, elle ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait une tête rousse du regard, Léna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'également admirer le paysage. Elle se fit la réflexion que cette vue n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son appartement. Elle avait beau vivre à proximité d'une plage bretonne, de l'autre côté de la Manche, la vue depuis sa fenêtre se résumait à des immeubles. De jolis immeubles, peut-être, mais rien ne valait une telle vue plongeante sur la mer. Elle aimait beaucoup le son apaisant des vagues, ainsi que l'odeur de l'eau salée. Ceux-ci avaient fait partie intégrante de son enfance et, par conséquent, de nombreuses émotions leur étaient associés. Elle aurait pu rester ici des heures à contempler les vagues.

En continuant à avancer sur le sentier, Léna aperçut finalement une tâche rousse dans le décor. George était assis dans le sable, à l'extrémité d'une des collines. Il observait les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Léna s'approcha doucement de lui. George ne remarqua sa présence que quand la jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés, les jambes en tailleur.

– C'est Bill et Fleur qui t'ont demandé de venir me voir ? demanda George en lui jetant brièvement un regard.

Léna secoua la tête.

– Mais je suppose qu'ils t'ont raconté pour...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'apporter plus de précisions. Il ne s'en sentait de toute manière pas capable. Il détestait le dire à voix haute. Cela rendait les événement bien trop réels. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit réel.

– Oui, ils m'en ont parlé. Je suis vraiment navrée pour la perte que tu as subie, George. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la peine que tu ressens. La vie est injuste et la guerre est impitoyable. Personne n'en sort indemne, je le crains.

George resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur les vagues. Léna respecta son silence et regarda à son tour les vagues. Les minutes passèrent. Seul le bruit des vagues et du vent qui soufflait dans les broussailles brisait le silence. Ce son avait des vertus apaisantes. Si apaisant que, à sa propre surprise, George finit par sortir de son mutisme. Il ressentait brusquement le besoin de se confier.

– Il était tout pour moi. _Tout_. Il était bien plus que mon frère jumeau. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une part de moi-même. Il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni qui je suis. C'est si dur de vivre sans lui, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Je ne pensais pas avoir à le faire un jour, pas avant un bon bout de temps, en tout cas. J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle. Je suis comme un étranger, ici. Le temps passe et rien ne change. Sa perte continue de creuser un trou en moi, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que cela s'arrête.

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête. Il ressentit un soulagement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Mais c'était également si douloureux, si déchirant. Une terrible bouffée d'émotions menaça de l'envahir. Elle montait en lui, s'amplifiant de secondes en secondes. Jusqu'à qu'elle explose finalement. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sur les joues de George, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Des larmes qu'il combattait si souvent mais qui finissaient parfois par le vaincre…


	3. Un sourire inespéré

**Chapitre 3  
****Un sourire inespéré**

Le dimanche 28 novembre 1999

Léna remarqua les larmes de George bien qu'il eût baissé la tête. Elle sentait presque la tristesse du jeune homme envahir l'atmosphère. Elle ne savait pas exactement l'attitude à adopter face à la situation. Son instinct lui criait de le prendre dans ses bras, car c'était la réaction qu'elle avait généralement face à une situation de ce genre. Mais elle connaissait à peine George et elle ne savait pas encore comment agir avec lui.

Finalement, ne supportant plus de rester là sans rien faire, elle déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de George et la pressa, tentant de lui témoigner sa présence et son soutien. Les larmes de George continuèrent à couler, tandis que la pression sur son cœur se réduisait. Elles finirent par se tarir et George s'essuya négligemment les joues. Il était gêné d'avoir pleuré ainsi devant cette inconnue. Il n'était pas habitué d'une façon générale à pleurer devant qui que ce soit. Il voulut s'excuser mais, même si les larmes s'étaient arrêtées, une boule bloquait toujours sa gorge.

– Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand mon frère est mort, avoua doucement Léna. C'est naturel.

George leva un regard surpris vers elle.

– Je... Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé pour toi, parvint-il à dire d'une voix hésitante. Comment est-ce que... ?

Léna haussa les épaules.

– Comme je l'ai dit, la guerre est impitoyable, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Mon frère était auror. Il est mort de la main de mangemorts. C'était plusieurs mois avant la défaite de Voldemort. Je sais qu'il est mort en héros et c'est ce qui me réconforte un peu. Il savait les risques qu'il prenait et, d'où il est, je suis persuadée qu'il ne regrette rien. Surtout après notre victoire finale. Mais sa mort et celle de toutes les autres victimes de cette guerre reste injuste. Ils n'auraient pas dû avoir à mourir. Seulement, c'est comme ça : la vie est injuste et nous impose ses épreuves sans qu'on ait le moindre mot à dire.

George laissa passer un nouveau silence avant de reprendre la parole.

– On est tous un peu brisés, hein ? lâcha-t-il.

– Oui, soupira Léna. Certains plus que d'autres, mais tout le monde a perdu quelque chose dans cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il recentra son attention sur les vagues tandis que Léna en faisait de même. Il réalisa qu'il se sentait plus léger. Il se sentait presque apaisé. Parler avec cette fille lui avait fait bien plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il faillit le lui avouer mais George n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, alors il resta silencieux. Mais il se sentait mieux, et même si c'était uniquement l'espace d'un court instant, cela faisait tant de bien.

George prit une grande inspiration puis se releva. Il avait assez contemplé les vagues pour aujourd'hui. Il ne sentait plus en phase avec elles, maintenant que la pression sur son cœur s'était réduite.

Léna imita George et se planta sur ses deux pieds, époussetant le sable qui s'était accroché partout sur ses vêtements. Ils reprirent tous les deux le chemin inverse du sentier sans rien dire, dans un accord silencieux.

Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin, la pluie se remit brusquement à tomber. Les nuages gris s'épaissirent au-dessus d'eux et l'atmosphère s'assombrit. George et Léna se figèrent, observant la pluie tomber, sentant l'eau pénétrer leurs vêtements.

Léna leva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à sourire quand elle sentit les gouttes tomber sur son visage. Elle vit flou l'espace d'un instant quand des gouttes entrèrent dans ses yeux mais elle ne cessa pas de sourire. George l'observa avec perplexité puis, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il se mit lui aussi à sourire. En cet instant, la pluie et le froid leur parurent si agréable et grisant que cela ne leur traversa pas l'esprit une seule seconde de se mettre à l'abri par des moyens magiques.

Finalement, l'averse finit par se tarir. Les deux jeunes gens contemplèrent le ciel, regrettant presque que la pluie ait cessée. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que George éclatait d'un rire aussi sincère. Cette soudaine vague de bonheur, un bonheur si simple, le traversa et lui réchauffa le cœur comme un rayon de soleil.

– On devrait se sécher avant de rentrer, proposa Léna quand leurs rires se furent taris.

– Oui, tu as raison… approuva George. On doit ressembler à des chiens mouillés ! Du moins, c'est ce à quoi toi tu ressembles, je ne sais pas pour moi.

– Eh ! protesta Léna avec une indignation qui n'était que très peu convaincante au vu du grand sourire qui l'accompagnait. Pour ta gouverne, tu ressembles à une vieille éponge détrempée.

George éclata de rire.

– Merci, c'est bien aimable à toi ! la remercia-t-il ironiquement.

Ils secouèrent la tête et entreprirent de se sécher. Ils laissèrent la magie opérer puis, quand ils furent finalement secs, ils redescendirent vers la chaumière sans dire un mot, un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Quand ils poussèrent la porte de la chaumière, Bill et Fleur discutaient dans la cuisine. Ils n'eurent aucune surprise en voyant Léna sourire, cependant, quand ils remarquèrent le même sourire sur le visage de George, ils ne purent s'empêcher de masquer leur stupéfaction.

– Je t'avais bien dit que cette fille était solaire, chuchota Fleur à Bill. Tu te rends compte ? Il sourit !

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une certaine bonne humeur. Bill et Fleur ne firent aucun commentaire à George. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de le voir se renfrogner de nouveau, ils ne savaient pas encore très bien comment agir avec lui. Ils préféraient prendre des pincettes. Il avait beau sourire, il n'allait pas pour autant mieux. C'était simplement un signe encourageant. Son cas n'était peut être pas si désespéré que ça, voilà tout.

Léna finit par annoncer à regret qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Elle adressa ses remerciements à Bill et Fleur pour leur invitation avant de saluer George. Elle avait passé une si bonne après-midi qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de s'en aller, mais elle finit par s'y résoudre et transplana.

Le lendemain, elle dut retourner travailler au Ministère, et ce pour la semaine entière. Une masse de travail l'attendait et elle se sentit surmenée avant même de commencer. Tout ce travail ne l'empêcha pas de repenser à ce jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré, à George. Cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur la plage lui revenait en mémoire. Ce que George lui avait dit l'avait marquée.

Cette souffrance qu'il avait en lui, elle n'en avait eu qu'un aperçu, elle le savait. Ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Ce genre de douleur ne pouvait jamais entièrement s'exprimer, elle se vivait avant tout. Comment comprendre pleinement une douleur tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécue ?

Léna savait que le court instant de bonheur qui avait suivi n'était qu'une faible compensation au désespoir de George. Elle avait néanmoins été si heureuse de voir un sourire illuminer le visage du jeune homme. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu lui apporter au moins ça.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, cet instant qu'ils avaient eu sous la pluie, cela avait été un court aperçu du vrai George. Celui qui avait disparu sous cette masse de tristesse. Un George joyeux, drôle, malicieux et souriant. Tout ça à la fois et tellement plus. Et Léna avait vraiment envie de connaître cette personne.


	4. Quelques heures d'oubli

**Chapitre 4  
Quelques heures d'oubli**

Le samedi 4 décembre 1999

Léna avait eu une semaine particulièrement fatigante au Ministère. Ainsi, ce premier jour de repos était plus que le bienvenu. Elle avait passé sa matinée à flâner dans les différentes pièces de son appartement, et ce sans but précis ni réelle activité productive. Et cela faisait un bien fou à l'esprit de Léna. Cependant, la jeune femme n'aimait pas particulièrement être si peu productive. Elle aimait être active et profiter de son temps libre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, se divertir, rencontrer des gens, et tant d'autres choses encore. Tout du moment qu'elle n'était pas apathique.

Sur un coup de tête, alors que l'après-midi avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez, Léna décida de transplaner à Londres, à proximité du chemin de traverse. Elle avait tant pensé à George et à sa boutique au cours de la semaine. Elle n'avait encore jamais mis un pied de toute sa vie sur le chemin de traverse, ce qu'elle trouvait particulièrement sidérant avec du recul. Elle avait entendu tant de merveilles sur cet endroit. Bien qu'elle n'y soit encore jamais venu, elle savait comment on y accédait et c'est pourquoi elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver son chemin. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bar nommé le Chaudron Baveur, salua d'un signe de tête le gérant, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bar où, selon ce qu'on lui en avait dit, se trouvait l'accès par lequel on débouchait sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle y parvint très facilement et découvrit enfin la célèbre rue. Elle avança lentement parmi la foule de gens qui s'y promenaient. Elle s'émerveilla comme tout le monde devant les vitrines des boutiques tandis qu'elle déambulait. Elle comprit très vite pourquoi tout le monde aimait cet endroit. Il semblait si plein de vie. Il renvoyait à Léna des ondes grisantes, enivrantes. Elle avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, ici, bien loin du stress du travail. Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans la rue qui lui parut pratiquement sans fin tant mille et une boutiques y fleurissaient, quand, soudain, elle trouva la boutique qu'elle cherchait.

_Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_. On ne pouvait définitivement pas la manquer. George ne lui avait pas décrit à quoi sa boutique ressemblait, mais Léna ne l'aurait pas imaginée un poil différente. C'était tout à fait l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait, du fait de la personne qu'elle imaginait que George était, derrière toute cette tristesse qui le cachait. La boutique était nichée entre deux autres magasins dont les façades semblaient bien ternes en comparaison du feu d'artifice de celle des jumeaux Weasley. Dans la vitrine, tout un tas d'objets clignotant, bondissant et hurlant attiraient le regard des passants. Personne ne pouvait décemment rester indifférent face à cette façade, et Léna n'était pas l'exception à la règle.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette merveilleuse boutique, Léna poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Toute une foule envahissait les rayonnages, s'extasiant devant les diverses inventions qui s'y trouvaient, pour une grande partie destinées à provoquer la pagaille partout où elles seraient utilisées. La jeune femme les imita, découvrant toutes sortes d'objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vus ou même imaginés, tous plus ingénieux les uns que les autres. Elle éprouva une grande admiration pour l'imagination et le génie de George et Fred Weasley.

Elle aperçut alors une tête rousse vêtue de l'uniforme violet de la boutique mais, quand la personne se retourna, elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de George. Elle continua à chercher celui-ci parmi la foule, en arrivant à la conclusion qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais ce fut lui qui la trouva finalement.

– Léna ? fit une voix étonnée derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en découvrant George.

– Salut ! dit-elle avant de brusquement justifier sa présence ici. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, depuis que tu m'as parlé de cette boutique, j'avais vraiment envie de la découvrir. Je la trouve merveilleuse ! Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot, toi et ton frère.

En prononçant ces mots, elle eut vaguement peur que la mention de son frère soit douloureuse pour George mais, à son grand soulagement, ce dernier eut un sourire. Après tout, tout ici devait lui rappeler son frère, et ce de façon constante.

– Je trouve aussi, admit George. Fred et moi sommes des génies, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est pile ce que je me disais, tu lis dans mes pensées, répliqua Léna avec un sourire.

– Puisque je suis gentil, si tu veux, je peux te faire une visite guidée ? Permets-moi de te faire remarquer que c'est un honneur particulier que je t'accorde.

– Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, accepta Léna avec une petite révérence ironique.

George la conduisit ainsi à travers les rayons, lui présentant les différents articles qui étaient en vente. Léna fut encore plus impressionnée quand il lui expliqua les circonstances dans lesquelles chacune de ces inventions étaient nées. George l'emmena même dans l'arrière-boutique et lui présenta d'autres articles de farces et attrapes qui n'étaient encore qu'à l'état de prototype. Ils discutèrent tous les deux un moment puis furent interrompus par un des employés de la boutique qui avait besoin de George.

– Désolé, le devoir m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Léna.

– Pas de problème. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense aller faire un tour dans les autres boutiques. C'est la première fois que je viens sur le chemin de traverse, autant en profiter. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir plus tard. À quelle heure ferme la boutique ?

– Je peux laisser Verity fermer la boutique ce soir, ce qui me ferait terminer vers dix-huit heures, c'est-à-dire... dans trois heures, proposa-t-il.

– C'est parfait alors, faisons comme ça !

Léna déambula alors dans les diverses boutiques du chemin de traverse, passant une majorité de son temps chez Fleury et Bott, une librairie. Elle explora les différentes étagères et en profita pour acheter quelques livres qui iraient rejoindre sa bibliothèque déjà bien fournie. Elle jetait régulièrement un œil à l'heure qui s'approchait lentement des dix-huit heures.

Elle pensa de nouveau à George, se faisant la réflexion qu'il semblait aller bien mieux que la dernière fois. Peut-être avait-il de meilleurs moments que d'autres, des moments où ses démons le laissaient en paix, des moments où il pouvait redevenir lui-même. Ou peut-être avait-il moins de difficulté à faire semblant quand il était dans sa boutique, si pleine de vie et de bonne humeur, ou bien il s'y sentait obligé pour la réputation de sa boutique. Il était probablement le seul à connaître la réponse à cette question.

Quand elle sortit de chez Pirouette et Badin, Léna vit George déboucher de la rue donnant sur sa propre boutique. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire tandis que lui-même affichait une expression neutre, quoique légèrement contrariée.

– Alors comme ça, tu vas chez la concurrence... fit-il en indiquant du menton l'enseigne derrière elle.

– Oh, euh, je faisais seulement un tour, s'expliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr, _Pirouette et Badin _est loin de valoir _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_...

George s'amusa des tentatives de justification de Léna.

– Je plaisantais, tu sais, répliqua George avec un sourire. Mais... je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, bien que _Pirouette et Badin _ait été indispensable au cours de mes années à Poudlard. J'ignore comment on aurait-on pu mettre autant de pagaille qu'on l'a fait pendant notre jeunesse sans cette boutique, vraiment. Leurs bombes puantes sont particulièrement réussies.

– Je vois qu'on a eu une scolarité différente, remarqua Léna en riant.

– Vraiment ? fit George en haussant un sourcil. Alors tu étais plutôt l'élève modèle ? Ou pire... Préfète ?

La grimace de Léna lui apporta sa réponse.

– Mon dieu... s'offensa-t-il. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle. Quelle horreur !

Léna éclata de rire.

– Un problème avec les préfets ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tous nos frères ont été préfets, voire préfets-en-chef. Sauf Fred et moi. Et, ne te vexe pas, mais on déteste les préfets. On les considère un peu comme des monsieur ou madame je-sais-tout. Et puis, je te rappelle que leur rôle, c'est d'empêcher les gens comme nous de faire les quatre cents coups. Autant dire qu'on a toutes les raisons au monde de ne pas les aimer. Sans vouloir t'offenser, encore une fois.

Léna remarqua que George avait eu tendance à employer « on » ou « nous » au lieu de dire « je », incluant ainsi Fred à ses propos. Il parlait comme si Fred était toujours là, qu'il allait débarquer de l'une de ces ruelles avec un grand sourire et les rejoindre. Léna ne laissa cependant rien paraitre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir George disparaître à nouveau sous une mare de tristesse, elle aimait tant la personne qu'elle découvrait aujourd'hui.

– Oui mais... moi j'étais une préfète cool ! se défendit-elle face aux propos du jeune homme.

– Préfète cool… répéta George lentement en soupesant les mots. C'est presque un oxymore.

– Bon, j'abandonne ce combat, trancha finalement Léna. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On va boire un verre ?

La proposition lui convenait alors il acquiesça.

– Allons au Chaudron Baveur.

Et c'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley à Poudlard. George l'invita à se joindre à Léna et à lui, et ils parlèrent tout en buvant. Emportés par l'ambiance du bar ce soir-là, ils burent peut-être un peu trop, devenant particulièrement joyeux. Trop pour que cela soit entièrement naturel.

Quand il commença à se faire tard, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à l'appartement de George. C'était un appartement de taille moyenne dans lequel George avait vécu avec Fred quand ils avaient ouvert leur boutique. Maintenant qu'il y vivait seul, George le trouvait trop grand et trop vide. Et c'est notamment quand il y était seul que les démons revenaient. Tout dans cet appartement lui rappelait son frère. Il se disait parfois qu'il devrait peut-être déménager, mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'y résoudre.

Lee et Léna s'installèrent à table tandis que George se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il en revint avec un sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main. Léna fit la grimace.

– C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, fit-elle remarquer en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Moi je suis pour, répliqua Lee avant de se mettre à taper sur la table. Qu'on ouvre cette bouteille !

George et lui affichèrent de larges sourires, liés principalement aux effets de l'alcool. Léna sentit alors les minces attaches de lucidité qu'il lui restait s'évaporer, et elle finit par se joindre à leur enthousiasme. Ils se mirent à chanter une chanson et, tandis que George versait du whisky pur feu dans chacun de leurs verres, Léna se leva et se mit à danser avec Lee tout en riant.

Un moment plus tard et après avoir bu quelques verres supplémentaires, Lee s'écroula sur le canapé. Il s'endormit aussi sec. Léna et George éclatèrent de rire en le voyant faire. Léna tenta à son tour de se lever mais manqua de tomber par terre de peu en se retenant au mur. Elle fut prise d'un nouvel éclat de rire face à son manque d'équilibre. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à boire et s'était un peu trop laissée contaminer par l'enthousiasme des deux amis d'enfance.

– Je crois que je vais dormir ici... par terre, dit-elle en riant et en commençant à fermer les yeux.

– Dis pas de bêtises, répliqua George. Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever. Tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre de Fred.

George s'approcha de Léna à pas incertains puis la conduisit jusqu'à une porte qui était jusqu'ici fermée. La chambre était restée la même depuis la dernière fois que Fred y avait dormi. George s'était refusé à toucher quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il y était à peine entré depuis le drame. Quand il poussa la porte, une mince pellicule de poussière se souleva sur le sol. Inhibé par l'alcool, George se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur non plus, comme si le trou causé par l'absence de Fred était soudainement rempli. C'était si agréable.

Il aida Léna à s'allonger sur le lit. Cette dernière le remercia vaguement puis sombra, presque aussi rapidement que Lee l'avait fait auparavant. George soupira en observant Léna, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Puis, avec le peu de détermination qu'il lui restait, il se rendit jusqu'à son propre lit où il se laissa à son tour cueillir par un sommeil sans rêve.


	5. Le retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 5  
Le retour à la réalité**

Le dimanche 5 décembre 1999

Le lendemain, quand Léna ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Elle ne parvint pas à garder ses yeux ouverts plus de quelques secondes, et ce n'était pas à cause de la luminosité car la pièce était dans le noir quasi complet. En revanche, elle avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser et que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites à tout instant. Elle se tourna sur le flanc et le bruit que fit le lit en grinçant le lui fit regretter.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et, Léna, les paupières toujours fermées, se retourna de l'autre côté pour fuir la lumière qui en provenait. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher du lit mais elle ne bougea pas.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda George d'une voix rauque.

– Mal... répondit Léna, la voix faible.

Chez l'un comme l'autre, l'euphorie de la veille avait totalement disparue, laissant place à un mal être profond. George s'assit sur le lit, le dos tourné à Léna, qui elle-même lui tournait le dos.

– Moi aussi, si ça peut te faire du bien de ne pas être la seule, avoua George. Lee dort encore, il a à peine bronché quand je suis passé à côté de lui.

Un silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Léna.

– Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ?

George eut un rire qui se transforma en toux.

– Peut-être bien, je me souviens vaguement que tu aies dis quelque chose dans le genre…

– Et maintenant, on en paie le prix, soupira Léna. Est-ce que quelques heures d'euphorie valent vraiment ce mal horrible qui vient ensuite ? Je me le demande sincèrement.

– Au moins, cela a l'avantage de nous faire tout oublier pendant un moment, même si le retour à la réalité est douloureux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas entré ici, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Léna trouva la force de se redresser mais resta immobile un moment. Finalement, l'envie de vomir qui l'avait gagnée se dissipa. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux, ce qui lui parut être un effort surhumain. Elle se tourna vers George mais ne put contempler que son dos. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le regard de George était perdu dans le vide. Léna put y discerner la douleur immense qui emplissait le cœur du jeune homme. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il répondit mollement à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. C'était le genre de peine sur laquelle on ne pouvait pas mettre de mots. C'est une peine qui se ressentait.

Un ronflement sonore retentit alors, venant manifestement de Lee, et Léna et George se séparèrent. La jeune femme garda néanmoins des yeux inquiets posés sur lui. Finalement, il lui adressa un sourire triste, puis se releva et retourna dans le salon. Elle voulut le suivre mais dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises car la chambre tourna autour d'elle quand elle essaya.

Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, elle vit George pencher au-dessus du canapé. Léna le rejoignit. Elle vit un petit sourire sur le visage du roux et une petite étincelle de malice s'allumer dans son regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? lui demanda Léna, un peu surprise par ce revirement d'humeur.

– J'étais en train de m'imaginer le réveiller avec un petit _Levicorpus_, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop violent et qu'il dégobille partout sur mon canapé...

– C'est un risque... admit Léna. Mais... qu'est-ce que la vie sans risques ? En revanche, si tu veux mon avis, c'est un peu barbare, un tel réveil après la soirée qu'on a passée.

– Je crois que je vais le faire, décida néanmoins George. Je me sens d'une humeur sadique ce matin.

Léna s'éloigna un peu, s'attendant au pire, tandis que George abaissait sa baguette vers Lee. Soudainement, Lee fut élevé dans les airs par la cheville. Son visage afficha une expression de panique mêlée à une immense surprise tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son teint était pâle et George et Léna le virent alors verdir à une vitesse fulgurante.

– Tu devrais peut-être le faire redescendre... observa Léna en grimaçant.

George ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit retomber Lee en douceur sur le canapé. Les yeux de celui-ci papillonnèrent tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son teint restait toujours aussi verdâtre.

– Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, admit faiblement Lee.

Léna fut très réactive.

– _Accio_ bassine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La bassine parvint jusqu'à Lee, juste à temps. George et Léna échangèrent un regard, partagés entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand Lee releva la tête, il leur jeta un regard noir.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas cool, les gars, geignit-il d'une voix morose. Vraiment pas cool.


	6. La douleur endormie

**Chapitre 6  
La douleur endormie**

Le samedi 11 décembre 1999

Léna se réveilla en sursaut quand des coups à sa porte retentirent. Elle se redressa un peu trop vivement et eut le tournis. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se resituer dans le temps et dans l'espace. On était samedi, et il était – elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa pendule – 20h30.

La jeune femme jura en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle avait passé la journée à travailler sur un dossier pour le Ministère de la Magie. Cela l'avait totalement vidée de son énergie, si bien qu'elle s'était allongée pour un court instant sur son canapé – un court instant qui s'était transformé en environ trois heures.

Elle se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte tout en se recoiffant aveuglément. Qui donc pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci ? Elle ouvrit la porte et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle reconnut George Weasley.

– George ! s'exclama-t-elle. Salut.

Le jeune homme eut alors un rire moqueur.

– Quoi ? fit Léna.

– Je te réveille ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Peut-être la marque rouge sur ta joue gauche et la trace de bave sur le bord de ta bouche ? proposa-t-il de façon entièrement hypothétique.

– Hein ?

Léna se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche pour évaluer les dégâts. En effet, elle s'était endormie sur sa main et une grosse trace rouge recouvrait sa joue. Ses yeux étaient également quelque peu marqués par la fatigue. En revanche, aucune trace de bave.

– Pas de bave, constata-t-elle.

– J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, admit George en haussant les épaules.

Léna grimaça tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière George.

– Et donc tu dormais ? Un peu tôt pour ça, non ?

– Longue journée, s'expliqua Léna. En deux mots : dossier, horreur.

– Je vois.

– Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? reprit Léna. Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

– J'ai mes informateurs… répondit George de façon énigmatique.

– Fleur ?

– Je ne révèle jamais mes sources.

Le ventre de Léna émit alors un gargouillement plutôt bruyant.

– Ok, je suis affamée. Tu as mangé ?

– Non, j'avais justement pensé qu'on pouvait manger ensemble.

– Très bien, alors. Je commande une pizza ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner et il y a une pizzeria moldue qui livre à domicile pas loin de chez moi.

– Quelle considération pour ton invité, mais d'accord, accepta George avec une déception feinte.

Le regard de George fut attiré par un pan du mur jonché de photos. Il s'en approcha tandis que Léna s'occupait de commander une pizza et entreprenait de faire un peu de rangement. Elle avait laissé ses papiers de travail en vrac sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, les papiers se classèrent et se rangèrent dans une sacoche.

– C'est vraiment toi, ça ? demanda George avec étonnement en contemplant la photo d'une petite fille en robe de princesse rose.

– Oui, répondit Léna en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ?

– Je ne t'imaginais pas branché princesses.

– Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

George observa les autres photos et s'arrêta sur une autre. On y voyait une Léna avec un an ou deux de moins, en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme la dépassant de plusieurs centimètres. Un sourire éclatant illuminait leurs deux visages.

– Et lui, c'est qui ? Ton petit ami ? demanda-t-il avec circonspection.

George, ayant le regard dirigé vers la photo, ne vit pas le visage de Léna s'assombrir. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps durant lequel Léna fut prise au dépourvu. Quand ce laps de temps fut passé, le masque se remit en place et Léna afficha de nouveau un visage, non pas joyeux, mais relativement plus neutre.

– Non, répondit-elle finalement. C'est mon frère, Yann.

– Oh, fit George, un peu déstabilisé. Celui qui est… ?

– Je n'ai qu'un frère, fit remarquer Léna avec un sourire sans joie. Nous sommes loin d'être une famille aussi nombreuse que la vôtre. Combien d'enfants êtes-vous déjà ?

– Nous sommes, enfin nous _étions_, sept. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que six.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, Fred… Désolée.

– Ne le soit pas. Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? proposa George. Un sujet, disons… moins sensible.

– Faisons ça ! acquiesça Léna. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lee depuis cette soirée assez agitée ?

– Il va très bien, la rassura George en riant. Prêt à remettre ça, même.

Léna éclata de rire.

– Il ne perd pas le nord.

– Ah ça, jamais. Pas Lee… D'ailleurs, tu as l'air de lui avoir laissé une grande impression…

– Comment ça ?

– Disons qu'il semble beaucoup t'apprécier, énonça George avec une certaine légèreté – feinte ? en tout cas, il attendait patiemment la réponse de Léna à cela.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt face à cette déclaration.

– Tout le monde s'apprécie avec un peu d'alcool, finit-elle par déclarer.

– Je ne pense pas que l'alcool était la seule raison, insista George.

Léna haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Elle se découvrit soudainement une certaine fascination pour son horloge. George observa son comportement avec amusement.

– Est-ce que tu serais gênée ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

– Quoi ? Pas du tout, se défendit la jeune femme.

George se racla la gorge bruyamment pour démontrer tout son scepticisme.

– Mais vraiment ! répliqua Léna. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que Lee soit réellement intéressé par moi comme tu sembles le penser.

– Tu t'es regardée dans une glace récemment ?

– Tu exagères, et il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas. Seulement, en l'occurrence, tu as tout pour toi, à mon humble avis.

Léna se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise sur le chemin que prenait cette conversation. Elle avait toujours manqué de confiance en elle et supportait globalement très mal les compliments. Ils lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir en courant. À ce moment précis, elle ne partit pas à toute jambe, mais son regard, lui, dévia de nouveau vers l'horloge qui devint encore plus fascinante. George remarquait bien la gêne qu'éprouvait Léna mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait tendance à l'arrêter. Il aimait particulièrement en jouer. Cependant, il décida de faire une exception pour Léna et de s'arrêter là, ou presque.

– Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Lee, si tu veux… proposa-t-il avec prévenance.

– Non, merci mais ça ira.

– Lee ne te plaît pas ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est un ami, d'accord ?

– Bon, c'est comme tu le souhaites.

– Tu n'étais pas venue pour m'arranger un rencard avec Lee, quand même ? ironisa Léna.

– Non, quand même pas.

De fil en aiguille, après avoir dégusté deux pizzas – une grande partie par George – les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant quelques verres d'alcool, jouant à « Je n'ai jamais… ».

– Je n'ai jamais… embrassé un homme, proposa George.

Léna leva son verre vers George et l'avala d'un geste.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en ne le voyant pas boire. Même pas pour un pari ?

– Jamais.

– Ah. Eh bien, moi, je n'ai jamais… commença Léna.

L'alcool commençait déjà à lui embrouiller les idées alors Léna mit un temps certain avant de finir sa phrase. Le cours de ses pensées finit néanmoins par se stabiliser.

– Je n'ai jamais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps roulé en boule dans mon lit en pyjama.

George émit un rire devant la précision des détails.

– Finalement, oublie le détail du pyjama, répliqua Léna. Ce n'est pas indispensable.

– Dans ce cas, santé ! fit George en levant son verre vers Léna qui trinqua avec lui.

Tous les deux avalèrent le contenu de leur verre, laissant l'alcool glisser dans leur œsophage avec une brûlure familière. Un silence suivit, à peine brisé par le bruit des verres contre la table basse. Léna savoura l'effet de plénitude qui la traversa. Elle se sentait comme en apesanteur. Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé, s'installant bien confortablement, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

– T'es bourrée, constata George, la contemplant avec amusement.

– Je crois bien, oui, confirma Léna les yeux fermés.

Un autre silence suivit.

– Quand tu as pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps roulé en boule dans ton lit en pyjama, c'était pour ton frère ? finit par demander George avec sérieux.

Léna ouvrit un œil pour observer George et eut beaucoup de peine à le garder ouvert, ce qui l'amusa et elle partit dans un grand rire. Puis quand l'amusement fut passé, la question de George se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Lentement, d'autres pensées émergèrent.

Le visage de son frère envahit pleinement son esprit. La vue de ce visage la rendit heureuse un moment et elle se mit à sourire de plus belle. Et puis une nouvelle pensée émergea et la rappela à l'ordre. Son frère n'était plus là, si ce n'est dans son esprit. Il était mort, et jamais elle ne pourrait de nouveau le voir sourire, à part en photo, ce petit bout de souvenir figé dans le temps. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se moquer de lui à cause de sa coupe de cheveux ratée. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le voir vieillir.

_Mort_. _Plus là_. _Définitivement parti_.

Le rappel était douloureux. Le sourire de Léna disparut lentement, effacé par des larmes traversant son visage. Le sentiment de plénitude disparut, remplacé par une douleur infinie. Des sanglots traversèrent le corps tout entier de Léna. Elle sentit une main presser son épaule. Elle entendit des mots d'excuses, de réconfort. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans les bras qui s'ouvrirent à elle et pleura. Elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle pleura sans retenue.

Lorsque son esprit émergea d'un sommeil lourd, elle émit un gémissement. Sa tête lui pesait et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la boite crânienne. Ses paupières semblaient également peser des tonnes.

Elle mit quelques minutes à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle reprit peu à peu conscience de chacune des parties de son corps. Elle se sentait courbaturée, comme quand on a dormi dans un matelas de mauvais qualité, ou dans une voiture. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée sur le canapé.

Un ronflement sonore retentit à proximité, la faisant sursauter puis tomber au sol. Elle ressentit à peine le choc et resta au sol en gémissant. Ce mouvement brusque lui avait donné une forte envie de vomir. Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément et attendit que la sensation de nausée s'en aille. Pendant ce temps, elle se demanda ce que George faisait endormi dans son fauteuil.

Un gémissement de ce dernier indiqua à Léna que son ami se réveillait. Il se racla la gorge avec difficulté. Il ouvrit les yeux et crut qu'il était seul, puis il baissa les yeux et vit Léna allongée au sol.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

– Hein ? fit George qui tenta de s'asseoir.

– Je suis tombée.

– Comment t'es tombée ?

– Tu as ronflé. Ça m'a fait peur. Je suis tombée, énonça distinctement Léna.

George fronça les sourcils puis il éclata de rire. Son rire se termina en quinte de toux. Il vint en aide à Léna et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Celle-ci se tint le ventre avec crispation en s'efforçant de rester immobile. La sensation de nausée était revenue.

– Ça va ? demanda George en l'observant.

– Pas vraiment.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

– Éviter de trop bouger.

– D'accord.

Léna resta immobile et George en fit de même.

– Ok, ça va un peu mieux, reprit Léna après quelques minutes. Dis, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? C'est très flou dans ma tête, je ne vois pas du tout à quel moment je me suis endormie.

– Hum… fit George avec gêne.

– Quoi ? C'est si grave ?

– Non, c'est juste que, quand tu t'es mise à… pleurer, j'ai essayé de te réconforter un peu et tu as fini par t'endormir, j'en ai fait autant. C'est tout.

Léna avala difficilement sa salive. Cette partie de la soirée lui revenait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

– Désolée pour ça, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant conscience de la fragilité qu'elle avait dévoilé.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir mentionné le sujet.

– Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment ! N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? proposa Léna. Sacrée soirée, hein ? On a un peu trop abusé. Encore.

– Surtout toi, fit remarquer George. Je n'ai quasiment pas bu.

– Bon, ok, ne parlons plus de ça non plus. C'était la dernière fois.

– Tout le monde dit ça, à un moment donné. C'est rarement vrai, s'amusa George.

Léna l'assura du contraire, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à boire à outrance, elle avait eu une adolescence très sage. C'est sûrement aussi pour ça qu'elle tenait si mal l'alcool. Mais elle aimait la sensation de plénitude que ça lui apportait, tout particulièrement ces derniers temps.

Elle se refusait à y penser plus que de raison, mais son frère lui manquait énormément. Elle ignorait si la douleur de George avait reflué sur la sienne, la réveillant d'une certaine façon, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal… Et tout ce que Léna voulait, c'était que cette douleur cesse.


	7. Le poids des souvenirs

**Chapitre 7****  
Le poids des souvenirs**

Le dimanche 26 décembre 1999

_Toc, toc, toc._

Le craquement du parquet indiquait des pas se rapprochant. Léna avait déjà préparé son sourire de façade. Elle s'efforçait de penser qu'il était réel mais elle avait bien du mal à se convaincre elle-même. Alors son sourire convaincrait-il George ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux, les cheveux en pagaille, portant un épais pull de noël vert criard, un gros « G » violet brodé en son centre. Un sourire égaya le visage de George quand il eut reconnu Léna.

– Joyeux noël ! s'écria Léna en sortant un paquet rouge vif de derrière son dos.

Le jeune homme saisit le paquet en remerciant son amie puis l'invita à entrer dans son appartement. Après avoir refermé la porte, il secoua doucement le cadeau pour tenter de deviner son contenu.

– Tu sais qu'à la boutique, on a des cadeaux identiques à ceux-là ? Sauf que, les nôtres, ils t'explosent au visage quand tu les ouvres. Enfin, quand je dis qu'ils explosent, c'est une explosion de pâte verte gluante. Crois-moi, c'est particulièrement difficile de t'en décoller après. Je l'ai testée moi-même.

– Rassure-toi, ce cadeau-là ne devrait pas t'exploser au visage normalement, s'amusa Léna.

George secoua de nouveau la boite puis afficha une mine interrogative. Il alla poser le cadeau sur la table puis entreprit de défaire le nœud vert qui l'entourait. Il déchira le papier avec hâte pour finalement découvrir une boite en carton. Il adressa un regard perplexe à Léna.

– Continue, lui dit-elle.

George ouvrit la boite et… trouva une autre boite en carton plus petite. Il adressa de nouveau un regard perplexe à Léna.

– Continue, lui répéta-t-elle.

Il poursuivit et ouvrit la seconde boite. Une autre boite plus petite s'y trouvait de nouveau.

– Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? demanda George, moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.

Léna éclata de rire, elle dut s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle.

– Désolée. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé cette idée drôle. Mais c'était le dernier carton, le petit contient ton vrai cadeau, je te le promets.

– J'espère bien. Sinon j'envoie le carton par la fenêtre, ironisa George.

– Ouvre-le, fit Léna en tapant des mains avec impatience.

George ouvrit la boite et y trouva un cube. Pas n'importe quel cube. Comme il l'avait appris récemment, il s'agissait d'un Rubik's cube. Il rit en reconnaissant l'objet.

– Puisque tu semblais fasciné par le mien, maintenant tu as ton propre Rubik's cube, se justifia Léna avec un petit sourire.

– Il faut avouer que les moldus savent inventer des objets fascinants, remarqua George. Je le montrerais à mon père, il va adorer. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais m'en inspirer pour la boutique. J'en ferais quelque chose de bien plus marrant.

– Je n'en doute pas !

– Attends-moi là, poursuivit George. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

– Vraiment ? fit Léna avec inquiétude. Tu es sûr ? Bizarrement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura George depuis la pièce voisine.

– Cela ne me rassure absolument pas, marmonna Léna.

George ne tarda pas à revenir avec un paquet jaune canari. Il le plaça dans les mains de Léna qui le manipula avec grande précaution, le tenant du bout des doigts.

– Ce n'est pas une bombe, lui fit remarquer George. Ni une crotte de dragon.

Léna éclata de rire.

– Avec toi, je m'attends à tout, répliqua-t-elle.

– Aller, ouvre-le, la pressa George.

– Je te jure que si c'est une mauvaise blague, je te tue.

– Quel mauvais caractère, soupira George.

Léna lui tira puérilement la langue et posa le paquet sur la table. Elle entreprit de l'ouvrir avec une grande délicatesse, comme si le paquet allait soudainement lui exploser à la figure. Finalement, rien ne se produisit. Au fond de la boite se trouvaient différentes sortes de confiseries : des chocogrenouilles, des crapauds à la menthe, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue…

– Tu vois que tu n'avais rien à craindre, se moqua George. Ce sont des confiseries de chez Honeydukes, à Pré-au-lard. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler ?

Mais Léna n'écoutait plus George. Elle venait de trouver dans la boite un paquet de Fizwizbiz. Elle resta là, à fixer les confiseries. Comme absente.

– Léna ? appela George avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça va ?

Là encore, George n'eut aucune réponse. Léna était en pleine lutte intérieure contre ses émotions. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus tenu de Fizwizbiz entre ses mains. Or ces confiseries avaient une signification particulière pour elle. Elles lui rappelaient inexorablement son frère.

Léna luttait contre la vague de tristesse qui l'envahissait peu à peu, mais elle sentit brusquement qu'elle allait craquer. Elle se sentait ridicule mais, ces derniers temps, elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Le simple rappel de son frère la plongeait dans un désarroi profond. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Alors, arriva ce qui arriva. Léna fondit de nouveau en larme.

– Excuse-moi, lâcha Léna à George entre deux sanglots.

George la regardait, désemparé. Il ignorait totalement ce qui avait pu déclencher ces larmes. Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Léna qui se jeta dans ses bras. Il sentit les larmes de Léna mouiller son épaule et ses sanglots le traversèrent.

La détresse de Léna se répercuta contre lui et un visage apparut dans son esprit. Un visage identique au sien. Fred. George ne pleura pas, mais un abattement le saisit à son tour. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un moment. Les sanglots de Léna se calmèrent progressivement, bien que le poids sur son cœur restât lourd.

– Tu as des mouchoirs ? demanda Léna depuis l'épaule de George.

Au lieu de répondre, George sortit sa baguette et un paquet de mouchoir fonça droit sur sa main. Il le tendit à Léna qui se recula pour se moucher bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Son visage était humide de larmes.

– Désolée, s'excusa de nouveau Léna. Ces derniers temps, ça m'arrive sans arrêt. Les larmes, tout ça. C'est les Fizwizbiz, ça m'a rappelé mon frère. C'est une longue histoire.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé, répliqua George.

– Ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu sais, je pensais que j'allais mieux. Je pensais que j'avais fait le deuil de mon frère. Je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est dingue, non ? J'ai pleuré quand il est mort. Pendant plusieurs jours, puis plus rien. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas normal…

George resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était le deuil. Il ne savait pas comment aider Léna, lui-même était déjà trop brisé.

– Une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ? proposa George après un long silence.

Léna eut un sourire devant cette proposition quelque peu étrange au milieu de cette situation gênante.

– Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

George ouvrit le paquet de dragées et le lui tendit. Léna en prit une de couleur rouge et l'observa avec méfiance.

– Tu penses qu'elle est à quoi celle-là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– A la fraise ? proposa George avec optimisme.

– J'en doute, mais tentons.

Léna approcha la dragée de ses lèvres et croqua lentement dedans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le goût envahissait ses papilles gustatives. Elle ouvrit alors grand la bouche et recracha la dragée par terre en se mettant à tousser.

– Eh, mon parquet ! protesta George.

– Piment, c'est du piment, haleta Léna.

– Oh, euh, tu veux de l'eau ?

– L'eau est inefficace. Tu as du lait ?

George se précipita tandis que Léna grimaçait, la bouche en feu. Il revint avec une bouteille de lait que Léna s'empressa d'avaler goulûment. Elle vida presque la moitié de la bouteille. George la contempla d'un air railleur.

– Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi ? énonça difficilement Léna en remarquant son expression.

– Qui, moi ? s'étonna faussement George.

– Oui, toi. Je vais te la faire manger, cette dragée au piment ! Admets que tu as tenté de m'assassiner.

– N'exagère pas, fit George en éclatant de rire. Tiens, prends un crapaud à la menthe.

– Non merci, je sais que tu cherches encore à m'empoisonner, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

George éclata de nouveau de rire. Léna lui répondit par un geste obscène.

– Mais c'est que tu as vraiment mauvais caractère, tu sais ça ? lui fit-il remarquer.

– Tiens, à ton tour, répliqua-t-elle en l'ignorant. Prends une dragée.

Léna lui tendit le paquet, le regard perçant. George haussa les épaules et prit une dragée verte.

– Risqué, remarqua Léna.

George la plaça directement dans sa bouche.

– Hum, menthe, analysa-t-il. J'ai été plus chanceux.

– Injustice, se plaignit Léna en boudant comme une enfant.

Néanmoins, sa douleur s'était éclipsée sans qu'elle le réalise. La tentative de diversion maladroite de George avait finalement fonctionné, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


	8. Le baiser de minuit

**Chapitre 8  
Le baiser de minuit**

Le vendredi 31 décembre 1999

George, assis sur une chaise, un verre de whisky à la main, observait avec amusement ses amis. Léna et Lee étaient en train de danser, ce qui était assez drôle à voir étant donné leur équilibre précaire. Cependant, George était content de voir Léna sourire. Il savait que l'alcool était en partie responsable de sa bonne humeur, mais malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et ce n'était pas seulement ses récentes crises de larmes, car même ses sourires semblaient ternes. Et George, il en connaissait un rayon sur les sourires de façades. Lui-même en avait régulièrement un scotché au visage.

En ayant cette pensée, George avala d'un trait le fond de whisky qui restait dans son verre. La brûlure de l'alcool lui fit du bien, cependant, cela ne l'aida pas à se consoler de la tristesse qui commençait à l'envahir. Il savait bien que l'alcool n'était pas une solution, bien loin de là. Cependant, il était jeune et il pouvait encore mettre la boisson sur le compte de l'esprit de fête, d'autant plus pendant la soirée du nouvel an. Quel mal y avait-il à faire quelques excès un soir comme celui-ci ?

Tandis que George se questionnait, Léna et Lee le rejoignirent. Ils se laissèrent retomber lourdement sur leur chaise en soupirant.

– Je suis complètement lessivée ! souffla Léna.

– Petite joueuse ! la taquina Lee.

– Moi, une petite joueuse ? Et ben, tu sais quoi ? Finalement, j'ai encore tout un tas d'énergie à revendre. Je suis même une vraie pile électrique. Je peux te le prouver quand tu veux.

– Ah ouais ? Bah…

– Ferme-la, Lee, l'interrompit George avec lassitude.

Lee se tourna vers lui avec un air choqué tandis que Léna éclatait de rire.

– Alors comme ça, tu prends son parti à elle ? l'accusa Lee. Traître.

– Absolument pas, mais vu le tour que prenait la conversation, je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux vous interrompre. Merlin seul sait comment ça aurait fini.

– Rabat-joie, ronchonna Lee.

Le jeune homme s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

– Je m'ennuie… se plaignit Léna, tout aussi affalée.

– Va danser, proposa George.

– Plus envie, répliqua-t-elle.

– Alors ne te plains pas, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu n'es pas gentil, marmonna Léna en faisant la moue.

– Vous savez-quoi ? intervint Lee. Je vous laisse dans votre petite dispute de vieux couple et je vais me resservir un verre. En passant, je vais voir si je peux rencontrer une fille célibataire avant minuit, ma solitude commence à être pesante et j'aimerais bien y mettre un terme avant le début du prochain millénaire…

Lee s'en alla sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, se faufilant avec plus ou moins de souplesse entre les danseurs.

– Comment ça, un vieux couple ? grommela Léna.

– Tu as fini de râler ? s'agaça George.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas être désagréable mais il ne supportait plus cette négativité de la part de Léna, elle qui était normalement si positive. De plus, il avait parfois l'impression que ce changement chez elle était sa faute, comme s'il l'avait provoqué en réveillant la douleur de la perte de son frère. Cette négativité, c'était donc un peu la sienne avant tout, et il n'aimait pas qu'on la lui renvoie au visage. Il avait besoin de positivité pour ne pas sombrer.

– Et toi, tu ne râles jamais peut-être ? répliqua la jeune femme.

– Absolument pas.

– Tu es de mauvaise foi.

– C'est vrai, admit finalement George. Mais dis moi, pourquoi on est de si mauvais poil tous les deux ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– C'est la nouvelle année dans quelques minutes. Un nouveau millénaire, même. Le seul qu'on vivra dans nos courtes vies. On devrait être heureux. On est quand même à une fête, après tout.

– Quelque chose doit clocher chez nous.

George hocha la tête. Cette hypothèse paraissait tout à fait cohérente.

– Oui, je pense aussi, acquiesça-t-il.

Léna bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– J'ai envie de dormir, soupira Léna.

– Il serait dommage que tu manques le décompte de minuit, on y est presque.

– C'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être retourner danser pour me maintenir éveillée.

– Alors danse, soupira George.

– Pas toute seule. Viens avec moi.

– Je n'ai pas envie, déclina le rouquin, peu désireux de se dandiner parmi tout ce tas de gens heureux.

– S'il te plaît, insista Léna avec des yeux de cocker.

La jeune française se leva et tira George par le bras, ne lui laissant plus le choix de la suivre. Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire et, tandis qu'elle forçait George à danser, ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de sourire, lui aussi. Lee vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, il revenait avec un verre plein mais il était toujours seul.

– Finalement, je suis bien tout seul… tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Après qu'ils aient dansé pendant quelques instants encore, la musique s'arrêta brusquement, les plongeant tous dans le silence.

– 15 secondes avant minuit tout le monde ! cria quelqu'un.

Et ainsi, le décompte commença.

– 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8…

Lee avala d'un trait le verre d'alcool dans sa main.

– 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Une détonation de joie retentit et des baisers survinrent partout dans la salle. Léna éclata de rire en voyant un gars embrasser son meilleur ami sur la bouche par surprise. Elle ne vit en revanche pas venir le baiser qu'elle même reçut. Après une hésitation, Lee s'était brusquement rapproché d'elle et, l'alcool aidant, il avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand il se recula, Léna le contemplait avec un air choqué.

– Bah quoi ? fit-il avec un grand sourire. Il faut honorer la tradition.

Léna ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cela.

– Et George, alors ? ajouta-t-elle. Il n'a pas honoré la tradition. Peut-être que tu devrais l'embrasser lui-aussi.

– Ah mais il n'est plus minuit pile, se défendit-il.

– Et alors ? répliqua Léna.

– Ah mais ça me va très bien de ne pas honorer la tradition, à moi, intervint George en se reculant, de peur que son ami l'embrasse.

– Cela tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, répondit Lee.

– Eh bien, pas à moi ! répliqua Léna.

Sur ces mots elle se rapprocha de George et l'embrassa à son tour. L'alcool et toute l'agitation autour d'elle commençait à faire tourner la tête de la jeune femme et elle se sentit quelque peu vaciller alors qu'elle embrassait son ami. Quand elle rompit le baiser, elle tangua quelque peu.

– Voilà, on a tous honoré la tradition ! conclut Léna.

George marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce baiser surprise. Lee éclata de rire en observant sa réaction. Quant à Léna, elle se sentait définitivement chancelante. A cause de l'alcool, c'était un fait, mais était-ce seulement cela ?

– Il faut que je m'assoie, déclara-t-elle.

Lee et George l'aidèrent à retourner s'asseoir et tous deux s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'elle. Tandis que la fête battait son plein, les trois amis restèrent silencieux.

– Quand on y pense, George, tu m'as presque embrassé, finit par déclarer Lee d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai embrassé Léna et elle t'a embrassé ensuite…

George afficha brusquement un air dégoûté. Léna éclata de rire.

– Joyeuse année 2000, déclara Léna en portant un toast avec un verre imaginaire. Puisse votre histoire d'amour naissante se déclarer au grand jour.

– Histoire d'amour de mes fesses, oui, marmonna Lee.


	9. Une autre signification

**Chapitre 9  
Une autre signification**

Le dimanche 2 janvier 2000

La pluie faisait rage dans le ciel et les bourrasques sifflaient contre les fenêtres de la chaumière aux coquillages. Installées autour de la petite table de la cuisine, Fleur et Léna buvaient une tasse de thé dont la chaleur était la bienvenue.

– Alors, tu es remise de ta soirée du nouvel an ? demanda Fleur à son amie.

– Très bien.

– Si j'ai bien compris, elle a été particulièrement arrosée…

– Ah oui ? Qui t'as dit ça ? s'étonna Léna.

– La tête de George au repas de famille le lendemain suffisait à le déduire.

Léna eut un rire en s'imaginant la scène. Elle-même avait passé presque la journée entière à dormir, le lendemain du nouvel an. Mais, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait ingurgité plus d'alcool encore que George, ce dont elle n'était pas très fière, avec du recul. L'ambiance avait été électrique sur la piste de danse jusque tard le lendemain matin.

– Vous vous êtes bien amusés, alors ? poursuivit Fleur.

– C'était sympa, oui.

– Mais encore ?

Fleur était frustrée du peu d'information que laissait filtrer Léna. Elle voulait en savoir plus mais son amie n'était par très coopérative.

– Est-ce que tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Léna, lasse de voir Fleur tourner autour du pot.

– Non… Enfin… Je me demandais juste comment ça se passait entre toi et George. Vous avez l'air d'être devenus proches, c'est tout…

Léna leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas surprise de cette question mais elle la redoutait. Les gens avaient toujours tant de mal à croire qu'une simple amitié entre un homme et une femme était possible. En tout cas, pas quand ces deux personnes étaient célibataires.

– On est amis, répondit-elle donc.

– Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Fleur.

Malgré tout, Léna pouvait bien sentir son scepticisme.

– Vraiment, je t'assure, insista-t-elle inutilement.

Fleur hocha de nouveau la tête avant d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet un peu lié.

– Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à embrasser, à minuit ? contre-attaqua-t-elle.

– Non. Enfin disons que, n'ayant trouvé personne d'autre, Lee m'a évité la peine de chercher quelqu'un.

Fleur marqua un temps d'arrêt et haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse et Léna regretta un instant de s'être laissée aller à cette confidence. Fleur n'allait plus la lâcher, maintenant. Léna la connaissait trop bien.

– Lee et toi ? reprit Fleur avec étonnement.

– Non ! s'empressa de s'exclamer Léna. Je veux dire, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste pour la tradition, tu sais.

Léna se garda bien de parler de l'autre baiser qui avait eu lieu peu de temps après celui de Lee. Si Fleur apprenait ça, elle en ferait tout un plat et toute la famille Weasley ne tarderait pas à être au courant, ce que Léna préférait éviter à George.

– Tu es sûr que Lee voit les choses de la même façon ? insista Fleur.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– C'est juste que… George avait laissé entendre que Lee t'appréciait beaucoup. Alors peut-être que ce baiser avait une toute autre signification pour lui.

Léna se repassa un moment le film de la soirée en accéléré et se mit à douter. Lee lui avait-il envoyé des signes qu'elle n'aurait pas perçu de la façon voulue ? Après tout, George avait déjà laisser entendre la même chose peu de temps auparavant. Léna n'avait pas voulu y croire car elle ne voyait que des marques d'amitié dans le comportement de Lee, mais si elle se trompait ?

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Si George et Fleur disaient vrai, alors ce qui était arrivé après le baiser de Lee avait du avoir l'effet d'une douche froide pour le jeune homme. Néanmoins, Léna voulait croire qu'ils se trompaient. Dans le cas contraire, Lee aurait certainement agi de façon plus explicite. Après tout, il ne semblait absolument pas timide. Tout ça ne tenait pas debout.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que son comportement ait été ambigu, répondit donc Léna.

– Peut-être que tu as raison, fit Fleur en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme laissa tomber ce sujet pour se pencher vers celui qui l'intéressait encore un peu plus.

– Et George ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il a embrassé quelqu'un ?

Léna se figea face à cette question et elle eut l'impression de tourner au rouge pivoine. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une impression. Elle n'était pas douée pour les mensonges et voilà que Fleur la mettait au pied du mur.

– Je ne sais pas, baragouina Léna.

– Léna…

Fleur l'observait avec malice. Elle avait d'ores et déjà compris qu'il y avait des choses que son amie ne désirait pas partager avec elle.

– Tu sais quelque chose ! l'accusa Fleur.

– Pas du tout, continua à nier Léna alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle était démasquée.

Fleur haussa un sourcil et Léna soupira. Elle était coincée, elle le savait bien.

– Peut-être que oui, peut-être que je sais quelque chose, avoua-t-elle finalement. Cependant, George est mon ami et je ne dévoilerais pas ses secrets contre son gré.

« _Mes_ secrets » se rectifia intérieurement Léna.

Fleur insista encore un peu mais Léna n'en démordait pas, alors elle dut s'avouer vaincue.

– Je suppose que je ne parviendrais pas à te faire cracher le morceau… souffla Fleur.

Léna mima une bouche cousue et Fleur soupira, déçue de ne pas avoir quelques ragots à se mettre sous la dent. La brune décida de détourner la conversation et trouva le sujet parfait.

– Comment se déroule ta grossesse ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Tu en es à environ quatre mois maintenant, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Fleur avant de partir au quart de tour.

Ce nouveau sujet avait ouvert les vannes et Fleur embraya sur son alimentation, les divers désagréments dont elle souffrait, l'angoisse croissante de Bill, les quelques achats qu'ils avaient déjà effectué pour le bébé… Bref, Fleur avait matière à discussion.

Léna s'efforça de prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de Lee. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle doutait de l'innocence de son baiser. Et si ce baiser avait représenté quelque chose pour lui, malgré son indifférence feinte ? Après tout, George lui avait déjà dis que Lee l'appréciait beaucoup et il était son meilleur ami, il devait donc savoir ce genre de choses.

Alors quoi ? Léna faillit soupirer – oubliant un instant qu'elle était censée être à l'écoute de Fleur. Elle sentait peu à peu que la situation commençait à la dépasser, et elle ne souhait pas perdre l'amitié de Lee.

Fleur s'interrompit un instant et Léna ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite.

– Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Fleur.

– Oui, oui, s'empressa d'acquiescer Léna en relevant brusquement la tête.

– Tu es sûr ? Quelque chose a l'air de te tracasser, remarqua Fleur avec gentillesse.

– Un peu oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à Lee, avoua Léna. J'ai peur d'avoir mal interprété son comportement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de Lee ?

– C'est seulement un ami. On s'amuse bien tous les trois. Lee, George et moi. Je t'avoue qu'on abuse un peu trop parfois, au niveau de la quantité de verres d'alcool ingurgités. Mais je les blâme eux, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, ajouta Léna dans un rire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais imaginé que Lee puisse ressentir autre chose pour moi. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est peut-être le cas.

– Malheureusement, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir, reprit Fleur. Tu es très jolie.

Léna balaya le compliment d'un geste de la main.

– C'est vrai, répliqua Fleur. Même lorsqu'on était encore à l'école, tu avais beaucoup de prétendants.

– Qui ça ? Cet imbécile égocentrique de Martin ?

– Pas seulement. Il y avait aussi Julian, ou même Paul.

– Vraiment ? fit Léna avec surprise.

– Tu ne l'as jamais su ? s'étonna Fleur.

– Non…

Et Léna était parfaitement sincère. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que Julian ou bien Paul aient un jour eu un comportement révélateur. Pourquoi donc n'étaient-ils pas plus explicites, si vraiment elle les intéressait ? Cela n'aurait pas forcément mené à quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas le deviner si on ne lui disait jamais rien…

– En toute amitié, je me permets de te dire que tu es nulle pour détecter les signes évidents, reprit Fleur.

– Tu as probablement raison. Le monde est trop subtil pour moi ! Je croyais que ces gars étaient seulement stupides, tu sais bien comment sont les adolescents… D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça. Je me porte parfaitement bien seule.

– Pour l'instant, peut-être.

– Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, répliqua Léna. J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça à me dépatouiller avec ma vie.

– Laisse les choses se faire toutes seules, lui conseilla Fleur. Peut-être que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter à propos de Lee. Et, dans le cas contraire, tu n'auras plus qu'à improviser…

– Malheureusement, je ne suis pas très douée pour l'improvisation.

Bill interrompit leur conversation en pénétrant dans la pièce. Un autre sujet fut lancé et les préoccupations de Léna à propos de Lee finirent par s'estomper. Au moins jusqu'à une prochaine fois.


	10. Un peu de réconfort

**Chapitre 10**

**Un peu de réconfort…**

Le mardi 4 janvier 2000

Avec lenteur, Léna grimpait les escaliers en colimaçon du vieil immeuble où elle habitait. Elle se sentait lessivée. La journée de travail avait été longue et pleine de mésaventures. Elle avait du jongler entre de multiples complications et elle avait réellement cru qu'elle n'en viendrait jamais à bout. Mais miraculeusement, à la fin de la journée, elle y avait survécu. Au prix, bien sûr, de l'épuisement de toutes ses réserves d'énergie.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que quelqu'un se trouvait devant sa porte, puis elle aperçut des cheveux roux et reconnut George. La vision de son ami fut d'un grand réconfort en cette terrible journée.

– George ! fit-elle avec moins d'entrain qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme l'observa en biais.

– Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, remarqua-t-il.

– Bien sûr que si ! protesta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force. Excuse-moi, je suis juste totalement naze.

– Dure journée ?

– Et comment… acquiesça-t-elle.

Léna déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et invita George à entrer. Quand elle eut refermé la porte, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y écroula littéralement. George l'observa avec amusement.

– Tu sais, je peux m'en aller si tu préfères, proposa-t-il. Je reviendrais un autre jour.

– Non, non, reste, répondit-elle, la tête dans un coussin. Donne-moi juste deux minutes, le temps que j'évacue la tension.

George leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis entreprit de feuilleter les livres soigneusement disposés sur une étagère. Ils étaient consciencieusement classés par ordre alphabétique. George reconnaissait bien là Léna. Son regard fut attiré par un livre de potions semblant dater de la scolarité de Léna à Beauxbâtons. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut quelques lignes avant de réaliser qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas un traître mot de français. Derrière lui, il entendit le canapé grincer tandis que Léna se relevait péniblement.

– Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda cette dernière.

– Je venais voir comment tu avais récupéré, depuis la soirée.

– Contrairement à ce qu'il parait, très bien !

– D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Fleur, mais quand je leur ai rendu visite, à elle et Bill, elle n'a pas cessé d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Elle remettait sans cesse le sujet de la soirée sur le tapis et j'ai trouvé ça un peu louche.

Léna se souvint alors sa conversation avec Fleur.

– Oh, ça, fit-elle. Je ne lui ai pas dit grande chose, pourtant.

– Peut-être bien que c'est ça le problème, s'esclaffa George.

– Probablement, acquiesça Léna avec un air parfaitement innocent.

George vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

– Fleur m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de Lee… poursuivit le jeune homme.

– Je vois…

Léna soupira. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié cette situation.

– Toi qui connais bien Lee, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La jeune femme n'avait plus envie de tourner autour de pot. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

– Comme je te l'ai dis, il t'aime bien. Le truc, c'est que Lee est un grand amoureux. Autrement dit, il peut tomber amoureux tous les jours d'une nouvelle personne. Donc, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux. Ça ne l'a jamais été auparavant, je ne crois pas que ce soit différent cette fois. La seule chose qui pourrait faire changer cela, c'est si toi tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui…

Léna se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. La réponse qui lui était tout naturellement venue était « non ». Cependant, elle voulait vraiment penser à la chose avec attention avant de se prononcer. Elle avait toujours peiné à savoir avec assurance ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ses émotions étaient depuis bien longtemps un véritable méli-mélo et, maintenant qu'elle était adulte, les choses n'avaient pas changées. Alors Léna pensa à Lee.

Elle l'aimait bien, ça c'était certain. Ils s'amusaient bien ensemble et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Mais cette amitié pouvait-elle mener à quelque chose de plus ? Ça, Léna en était moins sûre. Elle ne ressentait pas cette petite étincelle si particulière qu'on est censé ressentir quand on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un.

– C'est un ami, un très bon ami, rien de plus, répondit donc Léna.

– Alors je pense que ça finira par lui passer, conclut George.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

– Parce que je le connais bien, depuis toutes ces années. Il est mon meilleur ami.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

– J'en sais beaucoup sur lui, tous ses petits secrets depuis l'époque de Poudlard, j'ai de quoi le faire chanter si je le voulais… poursuivit George avec malice. Malheureusement, il en sait tout autant sur moi alors on est tous les deux coincés…

– Ah oui ? Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Quel genre de secrets ?

– Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus des secrets !

– Pas faux, admit la jeune femme.

– En tout cas, Lee est un bon gars. Je suis vraiment chanceux de l'avoir comme ami.

– Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien, George.

George eut un petit rire.

– Il est un ami bien plus attentionné que je ne le suis.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Il se préoccupe toujours de savoir comment je vais. Il m'a accompagné pendant la dure période que j'ai passée, par laquelle je passe toujours bien que je sois parvenu à sortir la tête de sous l'eau. En tout cas, il en a fait beaucoup plus pour moi que je n'en ai fait pour lui.

– Tu sauras lui rendre la pareille, un jour. Quand lui en aura besoin, tu seras là pour lui.

– Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui pour lire les émotions des gens. Il sait lire sur mon visage quand je ne vais pas bien. Moi ? J'ignore si je serais capable d'en faire autant avec lui. J'ai l'impression que Lee va toujours bien. Qui me dit que c'est réellement le cas ? Lee doit avoir de mauvaises passes aussi, mais il n'en montre jamais rien, ou bien il est très doué pour le cacher.

Léna haussa les épaules.

– Certains savent très bien cacher leurs émotions, c'est vrai. Mais je suis persuadée que Lee sait qu'en cas de problème, il pourra compter sur toi. Vous êtes meilleurs amis alors tu sauras quand il aura vraiment besoin de toi.

– J'espère que tu as raison, soupira George.

– J'ai toujours raison.

George leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

– Mais bien sûr !

– Je t'assure.

– Tes chevilles vont bien ?

– Très bien, merci.

Léna lui tira puérilement la langue. Elle avait cependant le sourire et c'était sincère. Cette conversation avec George lui avait fait du bien. Elle était rassurée à propos de Lee. Elle faisait confiance à George quand il lui disait que ces sentiments volatiles lui passeraient bien assez vite.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à l'amitié entre George et Lee. C'était avec tristesse qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu une telle amitié, une amitié _fusionnelle_. Bien sûr, il y avait Fleur qu'elle appréciait énormément, mais Fleur et elle n'avaient pas tant de choses en commun que ça. Elles s'entendaient bien et s'appréciaient mais ce n'était pas une amitié telle que celle de George et Lee. Ce genre de lien, elle ne l'avait éprouvé qu'avec un individu auparavant. Son frère.

Cela lui déchirait le cœur d'y penser, mais elle et son frère avaient été si proches. Ils avaient toujours eu un lien unique. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient, comme beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Cela ne durait cependant jamais longtemps. Yann était un frère très protecteur et il aurait tout fait pour elle, vraiment tout. En ce sens, Léna se sentait un peu de la même façon que George. Elle avait l'impression que Yann avait été un frère bien plus attentionné qu'elle, comme George trouvait que Lee était un bien meilleur ami qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

Le visage de son frère flotta dans l'esprit de Léna tandis que la blessure dans son cœur se réveillait. Elle voulut l'éclipser comme elle le faisait toujours mais, cette fois, elle n'y parvint pas. Le visage de son frère continuait à occuper son esprit et ça faisait tellement mal. Elle en avait assez de souffrir ainsi. Elle voulait que ça cesse mais elle ignorait comment le faire.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda George.

Léna avait pourtant tenté de ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa peine se lisait dans ses yeux, pour peu qu'on y prêtât attention.

– Je pense à mon frère, admit-elle.

La jeune femme en avait assez de prétendre que tout allait bien. De plus, George était bien placé pour la comprendre. Celui-ci ouvrit ses bras à Léna qui s'y nicha sans se faire prier. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour que son amie aille mieux, il le savait trop bien. Il serra donc doucement la jeune femme contre lui en espérant que ce geste puisse lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Lui-même en avait tant besoin…


	11. Avant la désillusion

**Chapitre 11**

… **avant la désillusion**

Le mardi 4 janvier 2000

Dans les bras de George, la douleur de Léna s'atténuait un peu. Son souffle s'apaisait et ses tremblements cessaient. C'était toute la magie d'un simple câlin. C'était la magie de l'amitié. Léna aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger d'ici, pour que jamais elle ne puisse souffrir à nouveau. Les bras qui l'entouraient lui étaient si agréables, même l'odeur du vieux pull dans lequel sa tête était fourrée lui semblait enivrante.

Tandis que les battements du cœur de Léna s'accéléraient, que sa chaleur corporelle commençait à monter en flèche, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle avait sacrément envie d'embrasser les lèvres qui se trouvaient quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Une idée qui se fit de plus en plus entêtante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à autre chose qu'à ça.

Pourtant, il s'agissait de _George_. George Weasley, son ami… Léna se fit la réflexion que l'embrasser n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Elle ignorait même d'où cette idée lui était venue. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son esprit. Et pourtant…

Aussi stupide ce désir soit-il, elle en avait véritablement envie. Elle savait aussi combien elle pourrait regretter un tel geste. C'était typiquement le genre d'actes qui pouvait ficher une amitié en l'air, si on y prêtait pas plus d'attention. Mais en cet instant, elle se fichait totalement de ce que sa raison lui dictait. Elle n'était pas réellement en état de disserter sur le sujet.

Alors Léna dégagea sa tête de l'épaule de George et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation ne fut pas vraiment différente du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé lors de cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an. Ce soir là, son esprit était obscurci par l'alcool. En cet instant, anesthésiée par la douleur qui régnait dans son cœur, elle était à peu près dans le même état que si elle avait été saoule. La fatigue et la peine lui faisaient perdre tout discernement.

Néanmoins, la sensation de ces lèvres chaudes sur les siennes lui était agréable et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Malheureusement, elle déchanta très vite. Doucement mais fermement, George la repoussa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Léna ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard curieux. Son petit nuage se dissipa et elle eut l'impression de retomber lourdement sur une surface inconfortable. La réalité l'avait rattrapée et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

– Ce que je fais ? Cela me parait pourtant évident… répondit Léna.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua George. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

– Comment ça ? Il me semble que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais.

– Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Tu vas mal, Léna. Je ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte à quel point.

– Cela me passera, c'est temporaire, réfuta-t-elle alors même qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.

George secoua la tête.

– Je vais te dire ce que je crois, reprit George. Je crois que tu souffres plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu souffres parce que tu n'es jamais parvenue à faire le deuil de ton frère. Tu en as pris conscience, je le sais, mais seulement en surface. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle mieux que quiconque. Mais le mensonge n'est pas une solution. De même que l'alcool, ou toute autre façon de mettre ses problèmes de côté.

Léna resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le parquet.

– Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu ne sais plus très bien où tu en es. Saches que c'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu dois affronter ce que tu ressens et pas le fuir. C'est un cercle vicieux.

– Et si je veux fuir quand même ? répliqua Léna. Si je m'en fiche ?

Léna prit la main de George dans la sienne et tenta de se rapprocher de lui, à la recherche de cette douceur qui l'avait tant soulagée quelques minutes auparavant, mais le jeune homme s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle, blessant malgré lui son amie.

– Est-ce que tu ne serais pas celui qui fuit, en ce moment ? demanda Léna avec des trémolos dans la voix.

La jeune femme sentait la tristesse remplir à nouveau son cœur, avec plus d'intensité encore qu'auparavant. Elle montait encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à couper le souffle de Léna.

– Je suis désolé, Léna, s'excusa George avec tristesse. Je te demande juste de me croire quand je te dis que c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire maintenant, toi et moi. Tu ne vas pas bien, et tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus. On ne peut être que toxiques l'un pour l'autre.

– Toxiques ? Rien que ça ?

– Rien que ça, acquiesça George d'une voix à peine audible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

– Je vais m'en aller, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, fit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Léna se leva un peu trop brusquement, tanguant légèrement.

– Non, s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas, le supplia-t-elle avec chagrin.

Elle ne voulait pas que son ami la quitte, pas quand sa peine menaçait de déborder à tout moment. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à la repousser au fond d'elle-même.

– Je suis désolé, répéta George. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

– La meilleure chose à faire pour _qui_ ? insista Léna.

– Pour nous deux.

– Vraiment ? Dis-moi, George, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fuis au juste ?

– Je fuis l'erreur que tu risques de faire si je reste ici.

– Que _je_ risque de faire ? releva-t-elle. Et toi, dans tout ça ?

– Moi ? Je vais tout aussi mal que toi intérieurement, et rien que pour ça, je serais incapable de refuser la moindre échappatoire qui s'offrirait en cet instant. C'est donc une très mauvaise idée que je reste ici. On est pas en état de prendre ce genre de décisions.

– Alors tu vas partir comme ça ? Tu vas me laisser seule ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix, se défendit faiblement George. Je suis désolé.

Adressant un dernier regard empli de tristesse vers Léna, George se détourna et ouvrit la porte. Léna se précipita vers lui et attrapa un bout de son pull pour le ramener vers elle.

– S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, supplia-t-elle de nouveau. J'ai besoin de toi.

George défit son emprise avec douceur, prononçant d'énièmes mots d'excuses, puis passa le pas de la porte en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les derniers mots de Léna résonnèrent dans son esprit. « J'ai besoin de toi ». Son cœur se serra. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour l'abandonner ainsi après cet appel à l'aide ? Mais George pensait dur comme fer que c'était la meilleure des décisions qu'il pouvait prendre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Léna se laissa tomber à genoux par terre et pleura face au silence et au vide que laissaient le départ de George. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait gardée au plus profond d'elle-même se libéra et ses sanglots redoublèrent. La bombe qu'elle gardait en elle depuis presque une année venait d'exploser. L'intensité de sa peine la surprit. Elle ignorait qu'elle en avait tant enfouie. Sous le poids de cette souffrance, elle se roula en boule sur le parquet inconfortable de son appartement, comme paralysée.

Derrière la porte, George était toujours là. Il écoutait les bruyants sanglots de Léna. La laisser ainsi lui brisait le cœur mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle en cet instant. Il en était persuadé. Il connaissait sa douleur et, pour la surmonter, elle avait besoin de l'affronter seule. Comme lui l'avait fait avant elle.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre le mur jouxtant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Léna. Il espéra pendant un moment que la jeune femme ouvre la porte et le trouve là. Mais il espéra également qu'elle ne se lance pas à sa poursuite. Cœur contre raison.

Mais Léna n'ouvrit pas la porte. Elle pensait déjà que George s'en était allé. Et pourtant, il était toujours là. Il resta là pendant un long moment. Plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque. Il ne voulait – ne pouvait – pas laisser son amie totalement seule. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il tenait à veiller sur elle, car il était responsable de la situation. Il avait déclenché ça chez Léna, et ça le tuait.

Cela le tuait parce qu'il tenait à elle, plus encore qu'il n'était prêt à se l'avouer à lui-même. Il détestait l'idée même qu'elle puisse souffrir, d'autant plus quand il avait vécu la même chose avant elle. Il connaissait l'intensité de la souffrance qu'elle pouvait vivre en cet instant, et il savait à quel point elle aurait du mal à se sortir de cette phase. Lui-même doutait d'en être jamais vraiment sorti. Elle aurait besoin d'aide pour cela et George ne savait pas s'il pourrait la lui apporter. Comment pourrait-il l'aider alors qu'il était sensiblement dans le même état qu'elle ? C'était une question à laquelle il n'était pas encore capable de répondre…


	12. Les idées noires

**Chapitre 12**

**Les idées noires**

Le jeudi 13 janvier 2000

Léna était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'esprit dans les nuages. Elle s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Tout lui semblait si déprimant dans le monde qui l'entourait et elle se trouvait tellement ridicule. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une chose habituelle pour elle que se retrouver dans un tel état. C'était même la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle se sentait de cette façon. Elle avait toujours su ressortir du positif des situations les plus potentiellement déprimantes. Elle était l'allégorie même du positivisme. Pour son entourage, le prénom de Léna était presque devenu le synonyme de sourire, joie, bonheur. Elle était un rayon de joie à l'état pur.

Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Léna était incapable de trouver la moindre once de joie en ce monde. Même la présence rassurante de ses parents n'y pouvait rien car son propre deuil refoulé avait des répercussions sur eux. Et ça, ça accentuait encore plus le désarroi de Léna.

Ses parents ne se remettraient sans doute jamais de la mort de leur fils, comme Léna ne se remettrait jamais de celle de son frère, mais leurs efforts pour aller de l'avant avaient été remis en cause à cause d'elle, et elle s'en voulait désespérément.

Cependant, après cette soirée terrible où la douleur de l'absence de son frère l'avait cueillie à une intensité jusque-là jamais atteinte, elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être auprès d'eux. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, que le vide et le silence de son appartement la plongeaient bien plus bas encore. Elle s'était donc tournée vers eux en désespoir de cause. Ses parents, eux, ne la blâmaient pas. Ils voulaient être présents pour leur fille, d'autant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi affligée, aussi détruite.

Léna passait ses journées à broyer du noir. Le travail lui manquait car il lui fournissait jusqu'alors une échappatoire à ses idées noires. Il la tenait occupée. Mais après sa crise de nerf, elle-même n'avait pu nier qu'elle n'était présentement plus en état de travailler.

Parfois, elle tentait de se divertir : lire, regarder la télé, sortir prendre l'air, se promener sur la plage. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait, son moral ne s'améliorait pas. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée et elle ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux. Elle voulait croire qu'une solution existait, qu'elle se présenterait à elle au moment le plus opportun, mais les jours passaient et son espoir s'amenuisait progressivement.

Elle avait été telle une bombe à retardement pendant si longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle avait explosée, il ne restait rien.

Plus rien à sauver…

Le vendredi 21 janvier 2000

Léna descendit avec entrain l'escalier de la demeure parentale avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine où sa mère se trouvait. Celle-ci se retourna vivement, surprise de voir sa fille si énergique. Autant Léna avait toujours été une jeune femme dynamique, autant ces derniers temps, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

– Maman, commença Léna avec le ton de celle sur le point d'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle. Je veux aller de l'avant. Regarde, je me suis habillée aujourd'hui. Je me suis même fait un chignon. Tu vois ? Je me préoccupe de mon apparence. C'est bon signe, je trouve.

_Ding dong_

– Ne bouge pas, j'y vais.

Lena se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard mi perplexe mi inquiet de sa mère. Bien qu'elle soit ravie de voir sa fille si positive, elle avait du mal à croire que cela soit réel après ces difficiles moments passés, surtout de façon aussi soudaine.

Léna ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à un visage familier.

– Fleur ! Je suis contente de te voir, se réjouit Léna.

– Salut Léna. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te rendre visite.

– Ton timing est parfait. J'avais justement besoin d'air frais. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie d'aller me faire couper les cheveux, annonça-t-elle.

– Ah oui ? fit Fleur avec étonnement.

– Vraiment ? ajouta sa mère en apparaissant derrière elle.

– Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. J'en ai marre de ma tignasse.

– Mais tu veux vraiment faire ça sur un coup de tête ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me raser la tête, plaisanta Léna en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me faire repousser les cheveux. Je suis une sorcière, je te rappelle.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Léna et Fleur revinrent à la maison, Léna avec une masse considérable de cheveux en moins. Ses jadis longs cheveux bruns s'arrêtaient désormais quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses épaules, après quelques fines ondulations.

Installée sur le confortable canapé du salon, Léna écoutait Fleur parler en se faisant la réflexion que le nombre de mots que son amie pouvait prononcer sans prendre de pause était dingue. Léna ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la signification des sons que Fleur produisait, captant seulement quelques mots par ci par là, mais jamais elle n'entendait le seul mot qui importait vraiment. Ou plutôt, le seul prénom. _George_.

Elle aurait tellement voulu demander à Fleur comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, s'il demandait de ses nouvelles parfois, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'effacer. George lui manquait tant et elle aurait aimé être avec lui en cet instant, il aurait parfaitement pu comprendre ce qu'elle endurait.

Et soudainement, elle l'entendit. Son prénom, _George_. Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers Fleur qui ne le remarqua même pas, prise dans son discours. Léna chercha à rattraper le fil de la conversation mais, manifestement, Fleur était déjà passée à autre chose.

Le soir venu, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Lena se sentit de nouveau mal. Elle s'était sentie si optimiste le matin même. Comment ce sentiment avait-il pu être si furtif ? Et pourquoi s'était-elle coupé les cheveux ? Cela lui semblait désormais si futile. Plus rien ne semblait avoir la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage puis retourna dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla puis se laissa retomber sur son lit, se roulant en boule tandis que des larmes de désespoir coulaient sur ses joues. Elle finit par s'endormir, fatiguée à l'idée des journées à venir. Des jours désespérément identiques. Des jours sans saveur.

Le samedi 22 janvier 2000

Abritée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sous un k-way jaune, Léna observait le remous des vagues depuis la rambarde. La pluie tombait drue mais elle s'en fichait. Autour d'elle, les passants pressaient le pas pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Seule Léna restait immobile.

Le bruit des vagues apaisait la jeune femme et lui vidait l'esprit. Être ici lui rappelait son enfance avec son frère. Ils avaient grandi près des plages bretonnes et celles-ci étaient devenues comme une résidence secondaire. Elle ne comptait plus les après-midis d'été qu'ils avaient passés à se rouler dans le sable ou à s'éclabousser dans l'eau fraîche, ou même les après-midis d'hiver à se lancer des défis tel que mettre un pied dans l'eau glacée de la mer.

Léna eut un vague sourire en se remémorant ces souvenirs heureux. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit maintenant terminé ? Comme elle regrettait ces années désormais lointaines, où ils n'étaient que des êtres innocents sans le moindre tracas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère l'abandonne dans ce monde désormais bien vide ?

Léna eut un sursaut en entend un bruit derrière elle mais il s'agissait seulement d'un enfant qui, équipé lui-aussi d'un k-way jaune, s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques d'eau. Quelques mètres derrière lui, son père l'observait avec exaspération. Il devait déjà s'imaginer la réaction de sa femme quand il rentrerait à la maison et tâcherait le sol de boue.

Le père et le fils représentaient parfaitement ces deux grandes étapes de la vie : l'enfance et l'âge d'adulte. L'enfance étant cette période de totale insouciance où tout paraissait possible, et où des préoccupations telles que la propreté des chaussures avant de rentrer à la maison n'avaient pas leur place. A côté de ça, l'âge adulte était cette période de la vie où l'angoisse primait sur tout, où chaque action avait son importante et pouvait entraîner tout un tas de conséquences à considérer au préalable. La vie d'adulte était complexe, beaucoup trop complexe.

Léna admirait l'insouciance des enfants, la sienne lui paraissait tellement lointaine. Parfois, cependant, pendant d'infimes moments, elle avait l'impression de la retrouver. Le premier exemple qui lui venait en tête, c'était le jour de sa rencontre avec George, quand ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés sous cette averse et, sans plus se préoccuper de rien d'autre, ils avaient observé cette pluie s'écouler sur leurs visages, le sourire aux lèvres. Peu leur avait importé le froid ou l'humidité. Seul avait compté l'instant présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, Léna était seule sous la pluie, à peine abritée sous son k-way. La pluie qui lui avait parue si merveilleuse ce jour-là lui paraissait désormais désolante. Elle se fichait d'être mouillée – elle l'était déjà plus ou moins – mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'éclater de rire. Si George avait été avec elle, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'en cet instant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu la faire éclater de rire.

Pas quand la terrible réalité de ce monde semblait tout obscurcir autour d'elle. Car la réalité, c'était que tout était éphémère. Chacun d'entre eux était de passage sur Terre, pour une durée indéterminée. Une telle vie semblait alors insignifiante, pourquoi donc toute cette tristesse ? A quoi bon cet accablement autour de la disparition d'un proche quand notre propre disparition était imminente – du moins à une certaine échelle ?

Léna secoua la tête tandis que le flot de ses pensées divergeait. Elle réalisa alors que la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Elle ôta sa capuche et jeta un œil vers le ciel. Les nuages gris ardoise semblaient s'éloigner peu à peu. En revanche, la mer et ses étendues sombres semblait toujours aussi déchaînée. Léna eu un vague rire en notant combien la mer qu'elle avait devant les yeux était actuellement une métaphore idéale pour représenter ce qui se déroulait dans son esprit. Peut-être bien que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'appréciait tant, ces derniers temps. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que, telle la mer après le retour du soleil, la tempête qui régnait à l'intérieur d'elle finirait par se calmer.


	13. Le doute

**Chapitre 13**

**Le doute**

Le samedi 22 janvier 2000

George fixait l'article sur la première page de la gazette du sorcier sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il était perdu dans toute une nuée de pensées et ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. L'intervention de Bill l'y aida néanmoins.

– A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'un des avantages avec Bill, c'était qu'il tournait rarement autour du pot. En cet instant, il voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son frère.

– À Léna, soupira George.

Dans une autre situation que celle-ci, il n'aurait certainement pas révélé le fond de sa pensée. Mais cette fois, il avait vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Bill lui semblait en l'occurrence être la bonne personne. Son frère était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Il n'était pas du genre à répandre les petits secrets des gens, ni leurs tracas, tout simplement parce que les ragots n'étaient pas son truc. Bill était d'une bienveillance sans faille, d'autant plus avec les membres de sa famille.

– Tu veux en parler ? demanda doucement Bill.

George réfléchit un moment à la façon dont tourner sa pensée puis commença.

– Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je veux dire, tu sais qu'elle va mal en ce moment. Tu sais aussi pourquoi et comment ça s'est passé. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je me sens terriblement coupable de la façon dont je l'ai abandonnée cette fois là. Sur le moment, je pensais vraiment agir de la meilleure façon possible, dans son intérêt. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai eus tort. C'est ma faute si elle va si mal. J'ai déclenché ce truc chez elle, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé de son deuil, de sa tristesse refoulée à propos de son frère.

– Éventuellement, il fallait que ça arrive un jour, l'interrompit Bill d'une voix posée. Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement fuir son deuil. Plus elle attendait, plus cela risquait d'être pire. Tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas réagi de la bonne façon au vu des circonstances.

– Quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui est fait est fait, George, répliqua son frère. La question est de savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant…

– Ce que je compte faire ? répéta George. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle veuille me voir. Je ne pense pas non plus que je puisse l'aider.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Déjà parce que, avant de me rencontrer, elle allait très bien. En surface peut-être, mais elle allait bien. Je l'ai contaminée avec mon propre malheur.

– Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu allais mal. Elle t'a aidé à aller de l'avant. Elle t'a en quelques sortes réveillé alors que tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi même. Je ne sais même pas si tu t'en es rendu compte. Tu vas vraiment mieux depuis que tu l'as rencontrée. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est elle qui a besoin de toi, George.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? balbutia George avec désarroi.

– Être présent, répondit simplement Bill. C'est déjà beaucoup, tu sais.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de moi qu'elle ait besoin. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai provoqué ça chez elle.

– Elle n'allait pas bien, George, répliqua-t-il. C'était une bombe à retardement, avec toute cette douleur en elle qui n'attendait qu'à sortir. On peut dire que tu as crevé l'abcès, mais c'était nécessaire. Tu l'as même aidé, en ce sens.

– Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'aider à traverser ça. J'ai déjà du mal à trouver la force de me lever, parfois. J'ai beau aller mieux, je ne vais pas bien pour autant. Je pense que, nous deux, ensembles, on serait toxiques l'un pour l'autre.

– Je ne suis pas sûr. Vous pourriez vous aider à vous reconstruire, vous aider à surmonter votre deuil.

George resta silencieux. Peut-être que Bill avait raison. Cependant, il avait peur. Et cela, il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Il voulait plus que tout au monde venir en aide à Léna, mais il avait peur que cela attise la douleur de sa propre perte.

Il ne se passait pas un jour, pas une heure, durant laquelle il ne pensait pas à Fred. La douleur de sa perte était toujours là, blottie au creux de sa poitrine, tel un monstre tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à attaquer à la moindre faiblesse.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir sa peine, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais il ne savait véritablement pas s'il était capable d'affronter la douleur de Léna sans que cela ait des répercussions sur lui…

* * *

_Ce chapitre était très court et surtout nécessaire pour faire la transition avec la suite mais, pour la peine, je vous poste la suite dès demain !_

_J'en profite au passage pour vous adresser un petit message en ces temps de confinement que nous vivons actuellement : je vous invite très fortement à prendre soin de vous et de vos proches, c'est vraiment très important !_

_Nous vivons une difficile période, mais il nous faut respecter les précautions et les recommandations pour en sortir. Je pense que c'est essentiel._

_En attendant, bon courage à tous, à ceux qui sont confinés mais aussi à ceux qui continuent courageusement à travailler !_


	14. La lumière dans l'obscurité

**Chapitre 14**

**La lumière dans l'obscurité**

Le vendredi 28 janvier 2000

Il fallut deux sonneries pour que Léna réalise que le bruit qu'elle entendait ne faisait pas partie de la musique qu'elle écoutait. Elle retira son casque de ses oreilles et se leva avec difficulté du canapé. En temps normal, elle aurait vérifié son reflet dans le miroir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, mais en cet instant, elle se fichait royalement de son apparence.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec lenteur. Quand elle l'eut ouvert, elle cru d'abord avoir une hallucination, puis elle réalisa que George se tenait bel et bien devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle sentit une certaine panique monter en elle quand elle se rappela les circonstances de leur dernière rencontre.

– Salut, fit George.

– Salut, répondit Léna.

Silence.

– Comment tu vas ? demanda George avant de se reprendre. Question débile, désolé. Manifestement, vu les circonstances, tu ne vas pas bien.

Léna eut un faible sourire de confirmation.

– Léna… reprit-il avec hésitation. Je voulais te dire, je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois…

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

– Toi, tu es désolé ? répéta-t-elle avec étonnement. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, George ! C'est moi qui suis désolée pour mon comportement. J'allais vraiment mal et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répliqua George à son tour. Je t'ai peut-être ouvert les yeux mais il n'empêche que je t'ai laissée en plan après ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressasser cela depuis, je m'en veux vraiment.

– Non, George, fit Léna en secouant la tête. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Crois-moi, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce jour-là et c'était probablement la meilleure chose qui ait pu se passer. C'était vraiment dur, j'ai passé l'un des pires moments de ma vie – ça faisait tellement mal tu sais ? – mais j'avais besoin de vivre ça. Seule.

George acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant tout à fait ce que son amie voulait dire.

– Et donc… tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Léna haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était, mais du plus loin qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer, elle ne tenait probablement pas très bien le coup. Elle s'efforçait cependant de trouver du positif dans sa situation : elle était debout et habillée, et pas cachée sous sa couette en pyjama.

Mais face à George, elle se sentait si vulnérable. Elle peinait à trouver la force de faire semblant. Elle mourrait seulement d'envie de lui tomber dans les bras pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre de nouveau en larmes – ce qui avait été une malencontreuse habitude lors des dernières fois où elle avait été en sa compagnie. Elle parvint à se retenir à force de persévérance, mais ses yeux se mirent brusquement à briller malgré tout.

George ne fut pas dupe, il se doutait bien du conflit intérieur qui avait lieu dans l'esprit de Léna. Cependant, il ne voulait pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui conduirait la jeune femme à craquer. Il ne niait pas que les larmes puissent être salvatrices. Mais, à un certain niveau, après en avoir tant versées – comme il ne doutait pas que Léna l'avait fait – il se demandait si ces pleurs ne finissaient pas par être contre-productifs.

– Nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? fit alors remarquer George.

– Oh, oui, acquiesça Léna en attrapant une mèche de cheveux sur laquelle elle loucha. J'avais envie de changer de tête.

– En tout cas, ça te va bien, la complimenta George.

– Merci. Tu veux entrer ? proposa Léna en se décalant pour laisser passer George.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et entra à l'intérieur. Léna le conduisit jusqu'au salon avant d'apporter une boisson à son invité. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé en silence.

– Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Léna.

– Oh, tu sais, la routine… fit-il de façon évasive. Je passe surtout mon temps à la boutique.

Léna acquiesça et un autre silence suivit, seulement rompu par le sirotement de leurs boissons respectives. Cette absence de paroles mit Léna quelque peu mal à l'aise, d'autant que ces derniers temps, elle n'était pas très loquace. Ainsi, si George comptait sur elle pour faire la conversation, il pouvait attendre longtemps.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? finit par demander George, à bout de patience.

Léna le contempla avec apathie.

– Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, George, répondit-elle.

– Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

– Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayer. J'essaie d'aller de l'avant, de me botter le cul pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Mais en dépit de tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cette situation. J'ai l'impression que seul le temps arrangera les choses.

– Je crois que tu te trompes, répliqua George. Moi aussi, je me suis dis que seul le temps pourrait guérir mes blessures. Résultat, pendant un long moment, rien n'a évolué. J'ai continué à aller mal et le temps n'y changeait rien. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne pense pas encore pouvoir dire que je vais bien, aujourd'hui. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire que je vais mieux et que je vais dans la bonne direction. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'a aidé, alors que j'étais au fond du trou ?

Léna secoua la tête. Ses émotions commençaient à la rattraper maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés dans le vif du sujet et elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir se contenir. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant mais, dieu merci, elle avait encore assez de volonté pour s'en empêcher.

– Vraiment, tu ne sais pas ? C'est toi, Léna. Tu ne me connaissais pas avant, donc tu ne sais pas dans quel état j'étais réellement. Mais à partir du moment où tu es entrée dans ma vie, toi et ta joie de vivre contaminante, j'ai fait un pas en avant. Crois-moi, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais bloqué dans ce statu quo, alors c'était un sacré exploit.

Léna fut déconcertée par cet aveu. À aucun moment elle n'avait réalisé l'impact qu'elle avait pu avoir sur George.

– C'est… c'est vrai ? bégaya-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça George. Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de t'aider. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je ne supporte pas de te savoir si mal. Tu sais, toi et moi, on est un peu pareil. Moi aussi, avant (une vague de tristesse traversa George à la pensée de cet « avant » qui incluait encore Fred), j'avais une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Fred et moi, on était les comiques. On faisait rire tout le monde et on apportait un peu de joie de vivre à tous ceux qu'on croisait, même dans certains moments sombres où personne n'avait vraiment envie de rire. J'ai perdu ça quand j'ai perdu Fred. Tout comme tu as perdu ça depuis que tu as entamé le deuil de ton frère.

La mention de son frère fut le signal que les larmes de Léna attendaient pour se mettre à couler, mais George ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

– Cette bonne humeur, elle a toujours fait partie de toi comme elle faisait partie de moi. On mettra peut-être du temps à la retrouver, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. Peut-être qu'ensemble, on y parviendra.

Les paroles de Georges étaient emplies d'un espoir qui ne laissa pas Léna indifférente. Elle voulait véritablement croire que c'était possible. Elle avait peine à se l'imaginer mais, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle faisait totalement confiance à George. S'il le disait, alors c'était certainement réalisable.

Les joues humides de larmes, Léna trouva la force de sourire à George. Les larmes continuèrent à couler silencieusement – ou presque – mais quelque part dans son cœur, elle sentit un infime changement. Elle était loin d'être sortie du calvaire, ça, elle le savait. Tout n'était pas si simple.

Par ailleurs, cet espoir qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, c'était une source de lumière dans une masse sombre. Pas encore le bout du tunnel, mais une évolution encourageante. Et avec George, Léna se sentait prête à se relever et à avancer dans le tunnel, jusqu'à éventuellement être de nouveau baignée dans la lumière qui faisait normalement partie intégrante de sa vie.

Léna avait confiance en George. Entièrement confiance.


	15. Vinyle

**Chapitre 15**

**Vinyle**

Le jeudi 3 février 2000

Les yeux plissés, Léna observait attentivement l'échiquier placé devant elle. Assis par terre en face d'elle, George commençait à s'impatienter.

– Tu comptes jouer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Je réfléchis, répliqua Léna.

– Tu réfléchis depuis presque cinq minutes, lui fit remarquer George.

– Parce que je suis coincée, soupira-t-elle. Quoi que je fasse, je crois bien que j'ai perdu.

– Dans ce cas, on peut arrêter ? proposa George.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas admis à voix haute, cela l'arrangeait parfaitement. Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Les échecs, ce n'était pas son truc. Surtout pas la version moldue qui manquait cruellement de dynamisme.

– Ok, on arrête, accepta Léna en commençant à ranger les pièces.

– Il n'empêche que j'ai gagné et je ne suis pas peu fier, se vanta George en bombant le torse.

– Techniquement, on n'a pas terminé la partie.

– Mauvaise joueuse, l'accusa George.

– Moi ? Pas du tout, nia Léna.

George leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un sourire. Il observa Léna ranger l'échiquier puis revenir s'asseoir devant lui. Elle s'installa en tailleur par terre et resta silencieuse. Une ombre était venue voiler son regard entre le moment où elle s'était levée et le moment où elle était revenue. George comprit que les idées noires étaient revenues malgré un instant de répit.

– Viens, on sort, finit par déclarer George, sans laisser le choix à Léna.

Léna leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

– Aller, debout ! la pressa George.

– Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, objecta la jeune femme avec lassitude.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répliqua George en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Avec un soupir, Léna n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre debout. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas faire si facilement. Elle croisa les bras et resta bien campée sur ses deux jambes. George se moqua gentiment d'elle.

– Tu crois vraiment que tu es de taille contre moi ? se moqua-t-il.

– Mais George, geignit Léna, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller où que ce soit. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas.

– Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas envie, mais crois moi, tu en as besoin, répondit George. Viens, je t'assure que tu te sentiras mieux.

Léna finit par s'avouer vaincu. George avait raison, elle n'était pas de taille à se battre contre lui. Il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait bien plus de volonté qu'elle en cet instant. Elle prit le manteau que lui tendait George et l'enfila avec lenteur.

George l'entraîna dehors à sa suite puis l'emmena vers un lieu encore inconnu en transplanant. Après le bref tourbillon qui les emporta, Léna leva les yeux et reconnu la devanture du Chaudron Baveur.

– Tu m'emmènes me bourrer la gueule ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

– Mais non, s'esclaffa George. Je t'emmène sur le chemin de traverse.

Il ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur et l'invita à entrer. Sans s'attarder dans l'établissement, ils passèrent directement à l'arrière, vers l'accès menant à la célèbre rue commerçante. Comme à l'accoutumée, les rues étaient bondées. Léna et George marchèrent un moment puis George remarqua que Léna observait avec envie la façade de Fleury et Bott.

– On entre, si tu veux, proposa-t-il, bien que peu intéressé par les livres.

Léna acquiesça et eut un sourire quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle aimait l'odeur de la vieille boutique et la proximité de tous ces livres. Elle s'empressa de parcourir les rayons et George se contenta de la suivre, comme un enfant collant aux basques de sa maman.

Après un long moment – surtout aux yeux de George – Léna décida d'acheter deux nouveaux livres, puis ils rejoignirent tous les deux la rue surfréquentée.

– Où voulais-tu m'emmener, à la base ? demanda alors Léna.

– Ici, fit George en montrant une petite boutique à quelques pas de là.

– La ménagerie magique ? lut Léna avec circonspection.

George acquiesça.

– Tu veux que j'adopte un chat ?

– Un jour tu m'avais parlé de ton envie d'adopter un animal, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

– Tu n'as pas peur que je finisse seule, dans une vieille maison, accompagnée de mes vingtaines de chats ? Tu sais que c'est peut-être le début de la fin.

George secoua la tête en riant. Il était ravi de voir Léna plaisanter un peu.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je t'empêcherai d'en finir à ce stade.

– Dans ce cas, entrons, accepta Léna.

Elle poussa la porte. Il régnait une très forte odeur dans la boutique et un vacarme incessant. La boutique n'était pas bien grande et les murs étaient recouverts de cages diverses, de toutes les formes possibles. Les créatures occupant ces cages étaient en train de piailler, couiner ou siffler. Léna ressentit un élan de respect pour la dame rondelette qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et qui devait supporter ce vacarme sans interruption.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix chaleureuse.

– Mon amie voudrait adopter un animal, répondit George.

– Quel genre d'animal ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Léna après un moment en comprenant qu'on attendait d'elle une réponse.

– Je peux vous proposer divers animaux : des chats, des crapauds, des rats, des hiboux… Je peux vous laisser faire le tour, le temps de réfléchir. N'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi si vous avez une question.

Léna hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les étagères nichées contre le mur. Elle s'approcha d'une cage où se trouvaient des crapauds qui coassaient avec une régularité quasi parfaite. Elle se dirigea vers une autre cage où se trouvaient des rats. Pendant qu'elle les observait se chamailler entre eux, un chat se glissa entre ses jambes et vint s'y frotter. Il avait de longs poils roux et un regard perçant. Léna se baissa et il sauta gracieusement dans ses bras. Elle le gratta affectueusement derrière les oreilles.

– Coucou, toi, babilla-t-elle.

George arriva à ses côtés et observa le chat avec perplexité.

– La petite amie d'un de mes frères a un chat qui lui ressemble curieusement… C'est une véritable teigne, lui apprit-il.

– Il m'a l'air très sage, à moi, répliqua Léna.

– C'est toi qui voit, fit George en haussant les épaules.

– Je n'aurais pas du le prendre dans mes bras, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse de lui.

Effectivement, Léna observait le chat avec amour et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il ronronnait bruyamment en faisant les yeux doux à la jeune femme.

– À ce point ? s'amusa George en haussant un sourcil.

– Oh que oui, c'est le coup de foudre. Regarde ces jolis yeux verts, comment résister ?

Avant que George ait eu le temps de faire une remarquer, la propriétaire de la boutique les rejoignit.

– Je vois que Vinyle vous apprécie.

– Vinyle ? releva Léna avec surprise.

– L'histoire de son nom est assez drôle : quand il était encore bébé et qu'il grimpait partout, il a été attiré par un disque qui tournait sur une platine. Figurez-vous qu'il a sauté sur le vinyle et l'a bien évidemment cassé. Il doit tout simplement son nom à cet événement.

– Eh bien, Vinyle, je crois bien que je vais te ramener avec moi si tu es d'accord, s'enthousiasma Léna en s'adressant au chat. J'espère juste que tu ne casseras pas tout, une fois chez moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard et neuf gallions en moins dans sa bourse, Léna ressortit de la boutique, Vinyle blotti dans ses bras. George marchait à ses côtés, jetant des regards méfiants en direction de Vinyle qui les lui rendait. La méfiance chez ces deux là était réciproque.

– Ne le regarde pas comme ça ! le rouspéta Léna. Les chats sentent l'hostilité.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répliqua George.

– C'est toi qui m'as emmenée ici, lui rappela Léna en caressant Vinyle.

– Peut-être que j'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus avant…

– Pourquoi tu es si ronchon ?

– Je ne le suis pas.

– Ah bon ?

– Peut-être un peu, admit-il finalement. Et si on faisait quelque chose de vraiment amusant, maintenant ?

– Je pensais rentrer chez moi, montrer à Vinyle sa nouvelle maison.

– On peut le déposer et on repart ? proposa George.

– George… Je ne veux pas te vexer mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi, aujourd'hui. J'ai passé un bon moment mais je préfère qu'on y aille doucement. Je ne suis pas encore prête à sortir faire la fête.

– Non, bien sûr, tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

– Désolé ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu m'aides beaucoup, même si parfois tu n'en as pas l'impression.

– Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille, répondit George en haussant les épaules. Rentrons, alors.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit son bras.

– On rentre, acquiesça Léna en l'attrapant. J'espère que Vinyle va bien supporter le transplanage.

– Je suppose qu'on va vite le savoir, fit George.

Tous les trois furent pris dans un désagréable tourbillon puis apparurent devant la maison des parents de Léna. Vinyle resta un moment décontenancé par l'expérience qu'il venait juste de vivre et ses poils restèrent hérissés malgré les caresses de Léna. George se moqua ouvertement de lui, ce qui provoqua certainement un peu d'animosité supplémentaire du côté du chat.

– Au fait, je pense que je n'ai pas été très claire, mais quand je disais « à la maison », je parlais de mon appartement, précisa Léna à George.

– Oh, s'étonna celui-ci. Tu veux dire que… tu retournes habiter dans ton appartement ?

– Peut-être bien, oui, acquiesça-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je préfère que Vinyle s'habitue directement à sa vraie maison. Et puis, il est temps que je recommence à vivre ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas avancer si je reste ici. J'avais besoin d'être là pendant un moment, mais maintenant je dois passer à autre chose.

George ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer au travers des mots pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Il était déjà passé par ce que vivait Léna, après tout.

– Maintenant que je suis là, je vais en profiter pour récupérer quelques affaires, poursuivit Léna avant de fourrer de force Vinyle dans les bras de George.

Celui-ci protesta sans retenue.

– Ne me laisse pas avec cette _chose_ ! s'indigna-t-il tandis que Léna continuait de s'éloigner. Tu l'auras sur la conscience s'il m'assassine.

– C'est ça, marmonna Léna pour elle-même tout en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Léna informa sa mère de sa décision de retourner vivre dans son appartement. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle voyait cela comme une avancée positive. Léna s'en alla à l'étage chercher ses affaires tandis que sa mère décida de rejoindre George à l'extérieur. Elle s'extasia devant Vinyle et George ne se fit pas prier pour le lui refourguer, bien trop content de s'en débarrasser.

– Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, commenta la mère de Léna.

George haussa les épaules.

– Oui, j'en ai l'impression, acquiesça-t-il. Mais il lui faudra encore du temps, pour aller réellement mieux.

– Bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être enthousiaste face à cette avancée. J'étais si inquiète pendant plusieurs semaines. En tout cas, tu n'y es pas pour rien.

George fit un geste évasif.

– Crois-moi, tu l'as beaucoup aidée. Tu es arrivé depuis à peine une semaine et tu lui as déjà permis d'énormément avancer.

– Je suis seulement arrivé au bon moment, répliqua George.

– Peut-être, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Tu sembles être un ami cher à ses yeux.

– Elle est importante aussi à mes yeux. Elle m'a aidé quand j'étais au plus bas.

– Ne l'abandonne pas, d'accord ? fit-elle avec à la fois de la douceur, et à la fois une once de menace dans le regard.

– Je ne la laisserai pas tomber, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura George.

A cet instant, George ressentit comme un poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Il était désormais porteur d'une responsabilité qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir – ou de vouloir – porter. Il avait tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir être en capacité d'aider Léna, malgré ce que tout le monde semblait penser.

– C'est bon, je suis prête ! s'exclama Léna en débarquant derrière eux, un sac à dos sur les épaules.

Elle récupéra Vinyle dans les bras de sa mère et le couvrit une énième fois de caresses. Elle embrassa sa mère, lui promettant de lui rendre visite très bientôt.

– Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda alors Léna à George.

– Comme tu veux, répondit George.

– Ok, allons-y, alors.

Elle prit le bras de George et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, transplana au pied de son immeuble. Vinyle vécut ce court voyage tout aussi mal que le précédent. Léna le caressa et lui chuchota des paroles de réconfort.

– Tu veux peut-être être seule, maintenant ? demanda George en observant l'immeuble.

– En fait, j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seule dans mon appartement, mais je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Et puis, je ne suis plus vraiment seule, pas vrai ?

George observa Vinyle avec incertitude.

– Chut ! fit Léna avant même qu'il fasse une remarque déplaisante à propos de Vinyle. Tu vas finir par le froisser.

– Le froisser… marmonna George avec exaspération.

Léna éclata de rire.

– Mais quel ronchon tu es, aujourd'hui !

– Ton chat ne m'inspire pas confiance.

– Je crois que c'est réciproque.

– Je crois aussi, acquiesça George. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

– On se revoit bientôt ? demanda Léna.

– Bien sûr, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

– Merci George. Pour tout.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, je n'ai rien fais.

Il fit taire Léna d'un geste tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose.

– Ne partons pas dans de grands discours. Rentre chez toi, en espérant que cette créature ne te tue pas dans ton sommeil.

Léna s'apprêta de nouveau à répliquer mais elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Dans un dernier sourire, George Weasley avait disparu. Léna secoua la tête en souriant puis se tourna vers la porte de son immeuble. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis tourna la poignée. Devant elle, elle avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle phase de sa vie s'ouvrait. Mais vers quoi la mènerait-elle ? Cette question restait encore en suspens.


	16. Lee

**Chapitre 16**

**Lee**

Le vendredi 4 février 2000

Quand les yeux de Léna s'ouvrirent après une longue nuit de sommeil, elle dut instantanément les refermer à cause du rayon de soleil qui l'aveugla. Elle se tourna sur le flanc gauche en grommelant pour échapper à cette lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éveillée, elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était de retour dans son appartement. Ce rappel provoqua un sourire sur son visage. Elle était ravie d'être enfin dans son chez-soi si cosy.

Le cœur de Léna se mit brusquement à bondir dans sa poitrine quand une masse rousse informe sauta sur le lit et s'approcha d'elle. Un bruyant ronronnement se mit à résonner dans la pièce envahie par le soleil matinal. Léna émit un soupir de soulagement en se rappelant la présence d'un nouveau compagnon dans son appartement. Vinyle.

– Coucou, nouveau colocataire, fit-elle en le couvrant de caresses.

Son ventre gargouilla et elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

– C'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses pas m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, fit remarquer Léna à haute voix en s'adressant à Vinyle.

Quand elle eut le courage de se lever, Léna partit se préparer à manger. Ces derniers temps, elle avait plutôt manqué d'appétit. Mais ce matin-là, elle avait un appétit d'ogre. Quand elle fut repue, elle s'installa dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, de la musique dans les oreilles. En rouvrant les yeux, son regard tomba sur son Rubik's cube. Cela lui fit instantanément penser à George et fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

Léna passa plus ou moins sa journée à flâner, alternant entre le canapé et son lit. Cependant, contrairement aux jours et semaines précédentes, ce n'était pas par abattement. Car Léna ne se sentait pas triste ou déprimée, elle était juste heureuse de profiter de sa journée pour ne rien faire. C'était particulièrement reposant. Elle aimait de plus la sensation de chaleur qu'apportait le soleil sur sa peau, au travers de la fenêtre.

Alors que l'après-midi était bien avancée et que Léna s'était lancée dans la lecture d'un roman, abandonné depuis longtemps au sommet de sa pile de livres à lire, on frappa à sa porte. Léna crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de George, car il était le seul avec ses parents à être au courant de son retour, mais elle eut la surprise de se retrouver face au visage souriant de Lee.

– Salut ! s'exclama Lee avec bonne humeur. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… J'ai croisé George, qui m'a dit que tu étais de retour. Alors j'ai voulu te rendre visite. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque un mois, maintenant, je me suis dis qu'il était temps de remédier à cela…

– Je suis contente de te voir Lee, le rassura Léna avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Et Léna le pensait sincèrement. Seulement, elle était quelque peu mal à l'aise de se trouver seule avec lui. Notamment par rapport au baiser qui avait eu lieu lors de la soirée du nouvel an. De plus, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lee seule, en l'absence de George.

– Alors, comment tu vas ? demanda Lee avec hésitation.

– Je vais bien, répondit Léna. Ou en tout cas, mieux.

Léna n'avait plus vu Lee depuis la soirée du nouvel an, cependant, elle se doutait bien que George lui avait tout expliqué. Il était inutile de faire comme si tout était normal.

Vinyle, qui était jusqu'alors endormi sur le lit, débarqua brusquement dans la pièce. Il avait probablement du entendre une voix inconnue et avait été piqué de curiosité. La boule rousse sauta sur le canapé et grimpa sur les genoux de Lee. Après avoir tâté un peu le terrain, Vinyle se mit à ronronner. Amusé par son comportement, Lee se mit à rire et caressa le chat.

– Il t'aime bien, constata Léna. Tu sais qu'il déteste George ? Mais il faut dire que c'est George qui a démarré les hostilités.

– Ah oui ? s'esclaffa Lee.

Pendant un moment, le silence fut seulement rompu par les ronronnements de Vinyle, tandis que Léna et Lee contemplaient la boule de poils rousse. Puis Lee en revint à la raison de sa visite.

– Tu sais, quand j'ai appris ce qui t'arrivait, j'ai voulu venir te voir. Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de m'imposer, je…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Lee, le coupa Léna. J'avais besoin de passer du temps seule, pendant un moment. Mais maintenant que cette période est passée, je suis ravie de te voir.

– En tout cas, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, ajouta Lee.

– Merci, Lee. J'y penserai.

Léna eut alors envie d'évoquer le sujet qui la tracassait en cet instant. Elle s'était promis de ne pas en parler et de laisser les choses se faire, de voir ce qu'il adviendrait, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'en parler à Lee. A ses risques et périls.

– Lee, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais qu'on parle.

– Oui ? demanda Lee avec inquiétude.

– C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée du nouvel an…

– Ah, je vois, fit Lee.

– J'y ai beaucoup repensé et je m'inquiète de la signification que cela avait pour toi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas en reparler mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

– On était vraiment bourrés ce soir-là, commenta Lee en éclatant de rire à ce souvenir. Je t'avoue que je me sentais un peu seul, lors de cette soirée. Il y a des jours comme celui-là où le célibat est plus pesant que d'autres. Et puis c'est venu comme ça, j'ai vu tout le monde s'embrasser autour de nous alors je t'ai embrassée. C'est aussi simple que cela. Cela ne voulait rien dire du tout, si ça peut te rassurer.

– C'est le cas, ça me rassure, acquiesça Léna. J'avais vraiment peur de t'avoir envoyé malgré moi des signaux ambigus.

– Vraiment pas, crois-moi, répondit Lee avec un sourire.

– Tu m'ôtes un sacré poids des épaules, tu sais ?

– J'en suis ravi.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda alors Léna, se levant pour aller chercher des verres dans la cuisine.

Lee acquiesça et regarda Léna se diriger vers la cuisine. Tandis qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il put retirer le masque un instant. La vérité était que ce baiser avait réellement eu une signification pour lui. Bien sûr que l'alcool l'avait causé, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas un réel désir derrière cela. Car malgré ses efforts, Lee avait bien du mal à réfréner les sentiments qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Il essayait vraiment de les faire taire. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et la raison pour laquelle il le faisait lui donnait la force de s'y tenir.

Léna revint tout sourire vers Lee. Elle lui versa un verre de whisky qu'il accueillit avec beaucoup de gratitude. Léna se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Avant que Lee ait pu faire une remarque, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

– En ce moment, j'essaie d'éviter l'alcool, dit-elle. J'ai bien peur que cela ne me soit d'aucune aide. Je m'en tiens au jus de fruit.

Lee acquiesça, se disant lui-même que, malgré le réconfort que le whisky lui apporterait, il ne devait pas non plus considérer ça comme un remède.

– En tout cas, si tu veux parler de… tu sais quoi, n'hésites pas. Que ce soit maintenant, ou n'importe quand.

Léna le remercia d'un sourire avant de se lever. Elle s'approcha du pan du mur où elle avait placardé toute une série de photos. Elle contempla avec nostalgie l'une des photos, puis elle la saisit et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– C'est lui, si tu veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, dit-elle avant de se corriger. Ressemblait. Mon frère, Yann.

Lee observa la même photo que George avait découverte quelques semaines auparavant. Le frère et la sœur avaient un sourire rayonnant. Léna semblait plus jeune, plus insouciante. C'est alors qu'un détail frappa Lee.

– Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers Léna.

– Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ? se moqua Léna. Vous, les hommes, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

– Je ne peux pas te donner tort là-dessus, lui concéda Lee. En tout cas, ça te va bien.

– Merci, fit Léna en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. J'avais envie de changement. C'est un peu comme si ça marquait une nouvelle phase de ma vie, tu vois ?

Lee acquiesça en tendant la photo à Léna.

– George a fait ça aussi, à sa manière.

– Ah oui ? releva Léna.

– Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai raconté ça mais, pendant un moment, quand il était au plus mal, il a cessé de se raser et il a laissé sa barbe pousser.

Léna se creusa la tête pour imaginer un George barbu mais elle n'y parvint que très difficilement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que George avait la peau du visage aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé.

Devant la perplexité de Léna, Lee précisa.

– Bien sûr, même en cessant de raser, sa barbe n'a que très peu poussée. Il n'empêche que c'était très étrange à voir. Quand il a finalement réussi à faire un pas en avant – un très petit – il a décidé de se remettre à se raser. Tout ça pour dire qu'un simple changement d'apparence peut permettre de concrétiser une évolution.

Léna hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

– Lee, toi qui connaît George depuis longtemps, comment dirais-tu qu'il va, en ce moment ?

Lee prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Bien qu'il soit ami avec George depuis des années, il avait toujours eu du mal à deviner ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que George n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions. Il avait toujours préféré utiliser l'humour face à ses problèmes.

– Je suppose qu'il va bien, vu les circonstances, finit par dire Lee. Je ne dis pas qu'il a fait son deuil, loin de là. Mais il va clairement mieux qu'il y a quelques mois. Il avance doucement. Et aussi lentement que ça aille, je vois ça de façon positive. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il ne vive pas une soudaine rechute, pas après tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru.

Léna acquiesça. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait également. La jeune femme observa son ami en biais. Une pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Celle que, dans cette histoire, quelqu'un avait été oublié. Quelqu'un qui avait du lui aussi passer par un deuil, mais pour lequel on avait peut-être moins tendance à s'inquiéter. Car qui s'inquiète pour le meilleur ami du défunt quand son frère jumeau traverse une perte si atroce ?

Et pourtant, Lee avait du souffrir aussi, à la mort de Fred. Pourtant, Léna n'était pas certaine que Lee en ait jamais parlé. Il était présent pour Fred, peut-être s'en était-il oublié au passage ? Léna se devait donc de poser la question :

– Et toi, Lee, comment tu vas ? demanda donc la jeune femme sous le regard surpris de Lee.


	17. Le meilleur des amis

**Chapitre 17**

**Le meilleur des amis**

Le vendredi 4 février 2000

– Et toi, Lee, comment tu vas ?

Lee dévisageait Léna avec surprise. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais on lui posait rarement cette question, à part en termes de politesse mais, dans ces cas là, personne n'attend jamais réellement de réponse. Cependant, la question de Léna paraissait avoir été posée avec sincérité et c'est ce qui intriguait Lee.

– Moi ? releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Oui, toi. Si George est ton meilleur ami, Fred l'était aussi, jusqu'à… jusqu'aux tragiques événements qui sont survenus. Alors, comment tu vas ?

Lee haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'était généralement pas celui pour lequel on s'inquiétait. Il n'était pas celui qui avait perdu un frère, une sœur, ou un parent. Et pourtant, il était vrai qu'il avait perdu un meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme un frère. Cependant, il avait toujours du gérer cette perte seul, c'était une fatalité qu'il avait acceptée.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Lee se posa donc cette question : comment allait-il ? Il s'agissait d'une question anodine et, pourtant, le jeune homme peinait à y répondre. Il n'avait que très peu de temps dans sa vie pour y réfléchir, ou peut-être ne le prenait-il pas suffisamment car il avait l'impression que cela importait peu, que tout le monde s'en fichait. Peut-être était-ce un tort.

– Je vais bien, je crois, répondit finalement Lee.

Il poussa un long soupir et, sous le regard patient de Léna, il décida de se confier.

– Ça a été un coup dur, la perte de Fred. C'était vraiment une période difficile quand c'est arrivé. J'ai assisté à la scène, tout comme George… Cela paraissait tellement irréel sur le moment. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là paraissait irréel, en fait. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, je peinais à croire que Fred puisse vraiment être... _mort_ (Lee avala difficilement sa salive en prononçant ce mot). Mais après ça, je me devais d'être présent pour George. J'ai fait mon deuil de mon côté. Je savais que c'était ça que Fred attendait de moi, que je sois là pour son frère, avant toute autre chose. Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil, bien sûr. D'un trio, nous sommes passés à un duo. Et George n'était plus vraiment le même mais, là aussi, je me devais de toute faire pour qu'il puisse se relever plus fort. Un travail qui est encore en cours, bien sûr.

Léna médita un instant sur les paroles de Lee.

– George a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, déclara-t-elle finalement avec admiration.

– J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, c'est tout, répliqua Lee. C'était mon rôle et ça le sera toujours.

– Tout le monde n'aurait pas pu le faire, crois moi, rétorqua Léna. Faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens, surtout quand on souffre, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous.

Lee haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– George est comme un frère pour moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il aille mieux. Je ferais tout pour ça. J'estime que c'est normal. Je leur dois beaucoup, à lui et Fred, tu sais ?

– Tu es vraiment trop modeste, commenta Léna en souriant.

– Moi, modeste ? répéta Lee avec un rire. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

– En ce qui concerne George, crois-moi, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste.

Lee ne répondit rien. Son effective modestie l'en empêchait. La vérité, c'était qu'il était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour George, mais ça, même à George, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Car on ne dit jamais ce genre de chose à un frère, surtout quand on a trop de fierté.

– En tout cas, toi aussi tu as beaucoup aidé George, reprit Lee. Et pourtant, au début, tu le connaissais à peine.

– Peut-être, mais pour être honnête, je n'avais pas tout à fait conscience de l'aider, la plupart du temps.

– Je peux t'assurer que c'était le cas. Il tient à toi, tu sais, lui confia Lee.

Ces paroles mirent du baume au cœur de Léna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Moi aussi, je tiens à lui, dit-elle finalement. Je tiens à vous deux. Vous êtes arrivés pile au bon moment dans ma vie. Et pourtant, si on s'était rencontré quelques années avant ça, je ne sais pas du tout si on aurait été amis.

– Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? fit Lee en haussant les sourcils.

– J'ai toujours été très studieuse et je voyais d'un mauvais œil les… fauteurs de troubles. Je suppose que tu as la même hantise que George des préfets ? Eh bien saches que j'en étais une, lui apprit Léna.

– Mon dieu, quelle déception, s'offusqua Lee en feignant le choc. En vérité, je m'en doutais grandement.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

– C'est juste que ce genre de choses, ça se _sent_. Avec George et Fred, on a toujours eu une sorte de radar pour ce genre de choses.

– De mieux en mieux, tu vas vraiment finir par me vexer, lui fit remarquer Léna en secouant la tête et riant.

– Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, chacun a des tâches un peu sombres dans son passé…

– Être préfet n'est pas une tâche sombre ! s'exclama Léna avant de sourire de nouveau. Vous avez vraiment un problème, vous deux.

– Tout est une question de point de vue, tempéra Lee.

– Mais bien sûr, soupira Léna.

Vinyle qui était jusqu'alors endormi sur les genoux de Lee se réveilla soudainement. Il s'étira gracilement avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine, là où se trouvait sa gamelle de croquettes.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe nos différences, il se trouve qu'on est amis, trancha Léna. Et j'en suis tout à fait enchantée.

Léna s'adossa sur le canapé et regarda au plafond.

– Je suis certaine que Yann vous aurait beaucoup apprécié, dit-elle.

Lee ne sut pas très bien quoi dire à Léna à ce moment-là. Il se contenta de rester silencieux et s'adossa au canapé à son tour. Parfois, le silence est plus bénéfique que des paroles superflues. Et c'est ce dont Léna avait effectivement besoin.

La simple de présence de Lee à côté d'elle lui apportait du réconfort tandis qu'elle pensait à son frère. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle aimait à penser que son frère se trouvait là, juste à côté, en train de les observer. Elle aimait sentir sa présence dans la pièce, même si celle-ci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. L'imagination était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le garder près d'elle. Car elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, jamais. Elle ne voulait pas passer à autre chose et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il avait beau être parti pour de bon – ça, elle en avait bel et bien conscience, maintenant – cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il devait cesser d'exister totalement. Léna comptait bien continuer à le faire vivre à travers sa mémoire. Elle lui devait bien ça.


	18. Être fou à deux

Chapitre 18

Être fou à deux

Le samedi 5 février 2000

Assise à la fenêtre, Léna observait les rafales de pluie tomber sur la ville. Les nuages grisâtres et l'ambiance maussade étaient représentatifs de ce qu'il se passait dans son propre esprit. Autant elle avait pu se sentir positive et détendue la veille, autant elle se sentait abattue aujourd'hui.

Elle était lasse de ces sautes d'humeurs incessantes. Malheureusement, elle n'exerçait aucun contrôle sur le phénomène. Elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que cela finirait bien par passer, mais quand elle était dans cet état d'abattement, rien ne parvenait réellement à l'apaiser.

Quand quelqu'un frappa deux coups à sa porte, elle eut un vague sentiment de bonheur en pensant qu'il s'agissait de George. Néanmoins, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver face à un total inconnu. L'inconnu devait avoir environ son âge, bien que ses cheveux blonds coiffés en pétard et ses traits juvéniles le rajeunissaient.

– Salut, fit celui-ci. Excuse-moi de te déranger, je fais le tour des appartements. J'ai emménagé tout récemment dans l'immeuble avec un ami – juste en dessous de ton appartement, en fait – et je voulais te prévenir qu'on organisait une crémaillère ce soir. On risque de faire un peu de bruit et on voulait s'en excuser d'avance. Si jamais on exagère trop, n'hésite pas à venir nous le dire.

– D'accord, pas de problème, répondit Léna avec une vague apathie. Bienvenue dans l'immeuble.

– Merci ! Au fait, je m'appelle Ryan, se présenta l'inconnu, avec un grand sourire.

– Léna.

– Ravi de te rencontrer, Léna, reprit Ryan. Bon… je vais te laisser tranquille, et encore désolé pour le bruit qu'on risque de faire ! Passe une bonne soirée.

– Merci.

Ryan jeta un dernier coup d'œil perplexe en direction de Léna, puis redescendit les escaliers. Léna réalisa qu'elle avait du lui paraitre extrêmement froide et distante. Honnêtement, en cet instant, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Mais en temps normal, elle détestait que d'autres personnes puissent avoir une mauvaise impression d'elle, d'autant plus quand elle était injustifiée.

Léna referma la porte puis partit s'écrouler sur le canapé. Vinyle vint se blottir contre elle. Elle accueillit ce réconfort avec gratitude, bien qu'en cet instant, la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir était George.

Une vingtaine de minutes après que Léna se soit fait cette réflexion, deux nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte. Avec appréhension, Léna se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle eut cette fois la joie de se retrouver face à George, en chair et en os. Son vœu s'était exaucé.

George fut ravi de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage blasé de la jeune femme. Il sentit tout de suite qu'aujourd'hui était un jour compliqué pour Léna, mais s'il avait réussi à provoquer un sourire chez elle, alors rien n'était perdu.

– Lee est venu te voir hier ? demanda George. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait.

– Oui, il est venu, répondit Léna. On a beaucoup discuté.

– De quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

– Oh, de tout et de rien, répondit-t-elle évasivement.

Vinyle – qui s'était absenté un moment – choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce.

– Toujours là, toi ? demanda George avec un regard suspect envers le chat.

– Ne commence pas, George, répliqua Léna avec amusement.

– C'est lui qui a commencé, s'emporta faussement George. Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté.

Léna soupira tandis que Vinyle grimpait sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

– Comment tu gères le retour à la vie d'appartement ? demanda George.

– Ça va, répondit simplement Léna. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'être seule. Entre Lee, toi et ce voisin qui est venu frapper à ma porte.

– Un voisin ? releva-t-il.

– Il vient d'emménager en-dessous de chez moi et il est venu me prévenir qu'il organisait une crémaillère ce soir, et donc qu'il risquait de faire un peu de bruit.

– Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir, nous ? demanda George.

– On peut rester ici ? proposa Léna. Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une soirée film ? En naissant dans une famille de sorciers, tu n'imagines pas tous les chefs-d'œuvre que tu as pu manquer.

– Si c'est que tu veux, alors ça me va.

Quelques heures plus tard, George et Léna se retrouvèrent devant la télé, accompagnés de pizza qu'ils prirent plaisir à dévorer. Léna avait décidé de faire découvrir un célèbre classique de comédie à George. Elle possédait un bien plus grand bagage culturel en termes de films dramatiques, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce dont elle avait envie en ce moment. Elle avait bien plus besoin de rire.

A plusieurs moments, George et Léna eurent des crises de fou rire qui rendirent sa bonne humeur à Léna. Quand le film fut fini, ils étaient à bout de souffle d'avoir tant ris, mais la sensation qui en demeurait était particulièrement agréable.

Dans le silence que laissa l'arrêt du film, Léna et George purent entendre du bruit venant d'en-dessous. Des rires et les basses d'une chaîne hifi. Ils restèrent muets tandis qu'ils écoutaient les voisins faire la fête.

– Merci d'être là, George, finit par dire Léna, brisant le silence dans l'obscurité de l'appartement.

George tourna la tête vers Léna mais, sans la luminosité de l'écran de télévision, il la voyait à peine. Allumer une lumière aurait été une bonne idée, mais cela ne vint pas à l'idée de Léna qui se sentait plutôt bien dans cette ambiance sombre. Elle appréciait l'idée d'écouter et de sentir les choses plutôt que de les voir. Comme écouter les bruits venant de l'appartement au-dessous, percevoir le souffle de George près d'elle, ou simplement sentir son épaule à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

– Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je devrais aussi te remercier de ta présence, répondit George. Tu m'aides autant que je t'aide, actuellement.

Dans l'obscurité, Léna eut un sourire. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de George.

– Avant que tu n'arrives, tout à l'heure, j'étais tout simplement déprimée, avoua-t-elle. Mais ta simple présence m'a fait du bien. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami.

– Plaisir partagé, admit George.

– Est-ce que ça t'arrive de _lui_ parler ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas me prendre pour une folle, mais parfois, quand je suis seule, je _lui_ parle. De tout et de rien.

Léna n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait. Elle savait parfaitement que George saisirait tout de suite. Fred était toujours dans son esprit, après tout. Et il savait que Yann était toujours dans le sien, ces derniers temps.

– Pour être tout à fait honnête, oui. Je n'aime pas le silence de mon appartement, sans lui. Alors je parle, parfois tout seul, parfois je m'adresse à lui.

– Merci, je me sens moins folle.

– Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas folle, la corrigea George. Cela veut simplement dire qu'on est tous les deux fous.

– Je ne sais pas si cela me rassure… avoua Léna. Mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux être fou à deux que fou tout seul.

– Exactement, approuva George.

– Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de la vie après la mort ? poursuivit Léna. Peut-être bien que Fred et Yann sont là, juste devant nous, sous une espèce de forme dématérialisée que l'on ne peut pas percevoir. Peut-être bien qu'ils sont devenus amis tous les deux. Et ils nous observent avec exaspération nous morfondre.

– En tout cas, si Fred m'observe, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il doit avoir envie de me donner des claques. Je sais que, si c'était moi qui était… mort (George eut du mal à prononcer ce mot), je n'aurais pas voulu le voir s'arrêter de vivre. Bien au contraire. Mais comme toujours, c'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai beau vouloir reprendre une vie normale, je vois difficilement comment c'est possible.

– On y arrivera, fit Léna. Ce ne sera pas la même vie, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, on retrouvera un semblant de normalité. J'ai confiance.

Léna eu un bref rire. Elle se sentait tellement confiante en l'avenir, en cet instant. Et pourtant, elle savait que cela lui passerait. Puis cela lui reviendrait. Comme dans un cercle infernal. George lui donnait espoir, et elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose. Car dès que George n'était plus là, cet espoir s'envolait.

Dans l'appartement du dessous, le volume sonore monta brusquement. Quelqu'un semblait avoir tourné le bouton de la chaîne hifi avec excès, pris dans l'ambiance de la fête. Ils entendirent également des cris de joie de personnes manifestement alcoolisées.

– Il y en a qui semblent heureux, en tout cas, remarqua George avec amusement.

– Mouais, fit Léna avec circonspection. Ils iront moins bien demain, quand ils décuveront.

– Ça sent le vécu, se moqua George.

– Tu peux parler, toi ! protesta Léna en lui tapant le bras.

– Ouais, bon, d'accord, concéda George.

Des rires retentirent dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Léna tendit l'oreille et sursauta quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec George puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle l'entrouvrit pour se retrouver face à deux inconnus. Un grand brun accompagné d'une fille rousse. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire en se retrouvant face à Léna. Celle-ci ne sut pas vraiment comment le prendre et haussa un sourcil.

– On s'est trompé d'étage, fit la rousse dans un nouvel éclat de rire sentant l'alcool à plein nez.

Quelqu'un monta les escaliers grinçant à toute allure. Léna reconnut alors Ryan, son nouveau voisin. Il était essoufflé par les quelques marches qu'il avait monté en toute hâte.

– Les gars, c'est en bas, fit-il à ses amis qui descendirent les escaliers avec toujours le même amusement.

Ryan les observa descendre avec lassitude avant de se retourner vers Léna.

– Léna, c'est ça ? fit-il. Je suis désolé, ils sont incontrôlables.

– Pas de soucis, le rassura-t-elle.

– J'ai l'impression de devoir avoir un œil partout. Presque tout le monde est bourré, de même que mon coloc, alors c'est moi qui dois tout gérer. J'ai hâte que la soirée se termine…

– Être la seule personne sobre parmi une bande de gens alcoolisés… Je compatis.

– Merci… fit Ryan dans un soupir. Bon, j'y retourne. Bonne nuit à toi.

Léna referma la porte et retourna s'affaler sur le canapé, à côté de George.

– Je suis crevée, fit-elle.

– Tu veux aller dormir ? Je peux m'en aller, si tu veux.

– Tu peux aussi dormir ici, si tu veux, proposa Léna. Si tu n'as pas peur de Vinyle et que le canapé te convient.

– Il me convient, et quant à Vinyle, c'est lui qui devrait être effrayé, plaisanta George.

George aurait pu tout aussi bien rentrer chez lui. Après tout, l'avantage d'être un sorcier était qu'il pouvait décider à tout instant de disparaître et de réapparaître à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Ainsi, rentrer chez lui n'était pas un problème. Il pouvait y être en quelques secondes à peine.

Cependant, George avait senti que son amie avait besoin de lui. Autant que lui-même avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de la présence d'un ami, et surtout, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un appartement vide. Le silence et la solitude étaient de très mauvais amis, en ces temps difficiles. Alors, canapé confortable ou pas, George savait qu'il passerait une bien meilleure nuit que dans son propre lit, dans son appartement avec tous ses fantômes. _Son_ fantôme.

Plus tard, chacun dans leur pièce – George dans le salon et Léna dans la chambre – ils écoutèrent les bruits qui provenaient d'en dessous. Ils observèrent les lueurs des lampadaires et des phares de voitures au travers des rideaux. Ils étaient seuls sans vraiment l'être. Même séparés par un mur, ils savaient qu'ils étaient présents l'un pour l'autre. Et rien d'autre ne comptait.


	19. Les fantômes du passé

**Chapitre 19**

**Les fantômes du passé**

Le dimanche 6 février 2000

Assise dans le sable breton, Léna était plongée dans ses pensées. Pas une âme ne se trouvait à l'horizon. Seul le souffle du vent et l'odeur marine lui tenaient compagnie. Elle appréciait néanmoins cette solitude.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, Léna sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés. Elle se figea un instant, le temps de réfléchir à la conduite à adopter. Puis, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Le choc la pétrifia. Voilà deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus contemplé ce visage de ses propres yeux. Ces beaux cheveux bruns ondulés, ces yeux noisette malicieux, ces fossettes angéliques. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être réel, Léna le savait. Son frère n'était plus de ce monde. Et pourtant…

– Yann ? murmura-t-elle.

– Salut, petite sœur, fit l'apparition. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Léna ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc. Elle se releva péniblement en titubant. Son frère l'observa avec amusement.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Tu es mort, énonça Léna d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Yann l'observa avec circonspection avant d'éclater de rire.

– C'est une triste nouvelle que tu m'apprends là, fit-il.

– C'est pourtant la vérité, répliqua Léna. Tu ne peux pas être là, c'est impossible.

– Et pourtant, je le suis, pas vrai ?

Yann s'approcha de sa sœur et tendit sa main vers la sienne. Léna eut un mouvement de sursaut au contact de la peau de son frère. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait _vraiment_ le sentir.

Plusieurs hypothèses se présentaient :

1\. Elle était totalement folle et était victime d'hallucinations visuelles, auditives et mêmes physiques.

2\. Elle rêvait de façon particulièrement réaliste.

3\. Son frère était réellement en vie.

– Comment ? demanda Léna.

– Comment quoi ?

– Comment peux-tu être ici ?

– Comment toi tu peux être ici ? Je suis juste là, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas comment te l'expliquer.

– Mais Yann… Tu es… tu étais… mort. Tu as été tué !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Léna en prononçant ses mots.

– Mais je suis là. Tu peux sentir ma main, pas vrai ?

– Oui mais… c'est pourtant impossible.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça le serait ?

Léna fondit en larme.

– Mais tu es MORT ! s'emporta Léna.

Yann resta silencieux. Il lâcha la main de sa sœur et recula d'un pas.

– Tu me blesses beaucoup, Léna, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Mais ce n'est que la vérité, répliqua la jeune femme au travers de ses sanglots. Explique-moi comment tu peux être vraiment ici, s'il te plaît.

– Pourquoi veux-tu des explications ? Je suis ici, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Léna secoua la tête. La situation la dépassait. Une silhouette surgit alors au loin. Léna ne pouvait distinguer autre chose que des contours sombres au travers du brouillard. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu le brouillard tomber. La silhouette continuait à avancer et Léna put distinguer des cheveux roux.

– George ? murmura-t-elle.

Il parut se dérouler une éternité avant que George arrive enfin à leurs côtés. Il arriva avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres malgré le visage en larmes de Léna.

– George ? répéta Léna. Que fais-tu ici ?

– George ? répéta à son tour George.

Léna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

– Je suis Fred, expliqua-t-il. Tu connais mon frère ?

Léna observa Fred avec hébétude, puis elle contempla de nouveau son frère. Elle ignorait ce qui se déroulait, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se mit à courir vers le brouillard, s'y perdant totalement. Elle ignorait où elle se dirigeait mais elle savait ce qu'elle fuyait. Ses pieds touchèrent alors l'eau et elle se mit à reculer. Elle percuta quelque chose qui la fit sursauter. Se retournant, elle se retrouva face à face avec son frère.

Le visage de Yann avait pâli et il ne souriait plus. Sans prévenir, il tomba au sol. Léna hurla et se précipita à son chevet. Les yeux de son frère étaient grands ouverts et totalement vides d'expressions.

– Il est mort, fit une voix – la voix de George, ou plutôt, celle de Fred.

Léna contempla Fred avec terreur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant de nouveau.

Fred recula et le brouillard ne tarda pas à le recouvrir. Léna recula à son tour. Ses jambes entrèrent dans l'eau glacée mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait fuir. Des corbeaux invisibles se mirent à hurler et Léna hurla à son tour. Quand l'un d'eux plongea vers elle et lui attrapa les cheveux, elle fut prise de terreur. Des dizaines de corbeaux se mirent à l'attaquer et elle tomba dans l'eau. Sa vision devint floue et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la couleur du sang se mêlant aux vagues…

Léna se redressa soudain en sursaut dans son lit avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et reprit difficilement sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa retomber sur son matelas, vidée de toute son énergie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle sursauta, terrifiée.

– Léna ?

Léna eut un soupire de soulagement. Il ne s'agissait que de George. Cependant, son cauchemar lui revint brusquement en mémoire et elle se mit à douter. Etait-ce George ou bien Fred ?

– George, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un rire étouffé derrière la porte.

– Bien sûr. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Léna ne répondit pas, se sentant complètement ridicule.

– Tout va bien là-dedans ?

– Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Léna.

Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il rentre ici. Elle était en nage, les cheveux collés par la sueur. Ses draps étaient tout aussi trempés. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était ne pas avoir hurlé à la mort dans son sommeil.

– Je t'ai entendue tousser, on aurait dit que tu t'étouffais.

– J'ai avalé ma salive de travers, inventa Léna.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ta voix est bizarre. Je peux entrer ? demanda George.

– Non ! s'empressa de répondre Léna. Attends un peu.

Elle descendit de son lit en sursaut, s'empressa de rendre son lit présentable avant de se précipiter devant son miroir. Elle alluma une lampe et fut effarée par la vision de son reflet. Elle avait les joues rougies par la chaleur et les cheveux complètement emmêlés. Prise de court, elle décida de les attacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec un élastique. Quant à son visage… Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, à part se calmer. Elle se força à adopter une respiration calme et détendue.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle ouvrit la porte. George la contempla d'un regard moqueur.

– Et ben dis donc, on dirait que tu ressors d'une tempête. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui. Ça va, répliqua Léna.

George leva un sourcil. Il était peu convaincu. Les imposantes cernes sous les yeux de Léna démontraient le contraire de ses paroles.

– D'accord, tu as gagné. Non, ça ne va pas. Je viens de faire un cauchemar affreux. Mais c'est fini et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

– Ok, pas de problème, fit George en se radoucissant pour ne pas vexer plus son amie qui n'était décidément pas en forme. En tout cas, je suis là si tu veux en parler.

– Merci, George, fit Léna avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Ce câlin lui permit d'une part de cacher son visage, et d'une autre part de relâcher la pression. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle serait bien restée comme ça un bon moment, mais cela risquait de devenir bizarre alors elle s'écarta avant de sourire.

– Je vais prendre une douche, sers-toi dans les placards si tu as faim.

Léna partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que George observait la porte close. Il voulait vraiment aider Léna, mais parfois, elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à quoi que ce soit, elle devait aller à son rythme. Mais cela était frustrant pour George, terriblement frustrant.

Peut-être était-ce un peu égoïste, mais il voulait vraiment se sentir utile. Il voulait pouvoir aider Léna pour elle mais aussi pour avoir cette satisfaction personnelle de l'avoir aidée. Cela ne faisait que repousser ses propres problèmes, mais il préférait se concentrer sur ceux de Léna plutôt que sur les siens. De toute façon, il ne s'en sortait pas avec eux. Ils pouvaient bien attendre un peu plus longtemps.

George décida de faire comme Léna le lui avait dit, de prendre quelque chose à manger dans les placards. Il dénicha un paquet de corn-flakes qui excita ses papilles gustatives. Il s'installa à table avec son bol de céréales et attendit que Léna le rejoigne. Il eut le temps de se resservir trois fois avant qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain.

– Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

– Hmmm ? fit George, la bouche pleine de corn-flakes.

– Aller sur la tombe de Yann.

George s'interrompit de mâcher un instant. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ça et ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il tenta un instant de discerner l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Léna. Il avait tant de peine à la comprendre ce matin.

– Je n'y ai pas été depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Mais maintenant, je veux le faire. J'en ai besoin, je dirais même.

George avala difficilement sa bouchée avant d'acquiescer.

– Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Le jeune homme avait prononcé ses paroles sans s'imaginer que Léna les appliqueraient immédiatement. Néanmoins, à sa plus grande surprise et sans autre préambule, Léna attrapa sa main et les deux amis disparurent de l'appartement en une fraction de seconde.


	20. La confrontation

**Chapitre 20**

**La confrontation**

Le dimanche 6 février 2000

Léna et George réapparurent à plusieurs kilomètres de l'appartement de la jeune femme. George fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. Devant lui s'étendait un paysage de rêve : la mer à perte de vue et des saillies rocheuses majestueuses.

Il voulut faire part à Léna de son émerveillement mais celle-ci s'était déjà éloignée. Quelques mètres derrière lui, elle faisait face au cimetière. Un cimetière qui paraissait si déplacé en un tel lieu.

Léna inspira profondément puis s'avança entre les pierres tombales. Plus elle approchait de la pierre gravée au nom de son frère, plus elle sentait l'émotion monter en elle. George entreprit de suivre Léna à bonne distance. Il ne voulait pas interférer mais il voulait être suffisamment proche en cas de nécessité.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une pierre en granit teintée d'un joli bleu océan. Elle resta immobile un long moment avant de s'agenouiller dans l'herbe. Elle observa si longtemps les lettres gravées sur la pierre qu'elles finirent pas devenir floues.

Un flash mental la fit sursauter. Elle revit son frère tel qu'il l'était dans son cauchemar, une heure auparavant. Bien vivant, lui souriant de façon parfaitement normale. Comme si rien de tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Comme si sa mort avait été un simple cauchemar. Mais Léna avait la preuve du contraire devant elle : son frère n'était plus de ce monde.

Léna chercha le regard de George et le trouva à quelques mètres d'elle. D'un simple regard, George comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il passa un bras dans le dos de son amie et observa à son tour les lettres gravées au nom de Yann. L'espace d'un instant, les lettres se transformèrent devant ses yeux. « Yann » devint alors « Fred ». L'illusion s'estompa très rapidement mais George dut faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Léna avait besoin de réconfort, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour George de s'effondrer.

– J'ai rêvé de lui, finit par dire Léna, brisant le silence. C'était plutôt un cauchemar, en fait. Il était vivant, devant moi. Je lui demandais comment il pouvait l'être, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi je voulais parler. Comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était mort. C'était affreux. Il semblait si réel, vraiment.

George exerça une pression sur l'épaule de Léna.

– Si je suis tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas seulement rêvé de Yann. A un moment, tu es arrivé. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. En fait… il s'agissait de Fred.

George ne put cacher sa surprise en entendant le nom de Fred. Il n'était plus habitué à entendre ce nom prononcé à voix haute. C'était un prénom qu'on avait tendance à éviter de prononcer en sa présence.

– Il n'était là qu'un instant. Mais…

Léna s'interrompit en se tournant vers George.

– Oh, George, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en réalisant que le visage de son ami s'était assombri. Je n'aurais pas du parler de cela. Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je suis incorrigible.

– Non, ce n'est rien, répliqua George en se forçant à sourire. Entendre son nom est toujours douloureux, mais ce n'est pas en évitant de parler de lui que tout s'arrangera.

– Tu rêves de lui, parfois ? demanda Léna.

– Honnêtement ? Tout le temps. Peut-être que c'est en partie ce qui rend les choses difficiles. Tous les matins, je me réveille et je réalise qu'il n'est pas là. Je n'ai jamais le droit à une pause. Il me manque en permanence. C'est comme si j'avais un bras et une jambe en moins. Une moitié de moi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Léna et atterrit sur l'épaule de George. D'autres suivirent et la jeune femme les essuya rageusement.

– Pourquoi vous nous avez laissés ? demanda faiblement Léna en direction de la pierre tombale. Toi, Yann. Et toi, Fred. Vous devez être en colère, si vous pouvez nous voir, là, maintenant, et tous les autres jours depuis que vous nous avez quittés. On est absolument misérables. On n'y arrive pas sans vous. Comment on est censés s'en sortir ?

Un silence suivit, seulement brisé par les rafales de vent secouant les branches des arbres, par les vagues contre les roches de la falaise. Puis George eut un sourire.

– Je suis persuadé que, si Fred était là en cet instant, il te répondrait « Par commencer, si je le pouvais, je vous botterais le cul à tous les deux. Malheureusement, je suis mort, et je ne peux pas. Alors, vous serez bien gentils de le faire vous-mêmes ».

Léna se mit à sourire à son tour.

– Yann acquiescerait certainement à ça, répondit-elle. En revanche, je ne sais pas si un bottage de cul serait suffisant pour nous en sortir.

– Ce serait un bon début, répliqua George.

– Et comment on fait ça ?

– Comment on se botte le cul ? Tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

Léna éclata de rire.

– Je pense que ça ira, merci. Je n'avais pas vraiment un bottage de cul littéral en tête. Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose. Une espèce d'électrochoc pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin.

– Un électrochoc, ça peut se faire aussi.

– Pas littéralement, George, soupira Léna avec exaspération.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que… ça fait mal ?

– A peine, nuança George.

– Et si on affrontait nos démons dans un face à face ?

George haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de suivre son amie.

– On pourrait aller dans des endroits qui nous tiennent à cœur. Des endroits où on a des souvenirs forts avec eux. Des endroits qu'on a tenté d'éviter, jusqu'ici. Je sais que c'est mon cas.

– Le mien aussi, avoua George. Tu penses que ça nous aiderait ? Je veux dire, à part nous faire chialer.

– Moi, je compte essayer. On peut faire ça ensemble, si tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ça seule. Pas au départ, en tout cas.

– Marché conclu. Allons chialer ensemble dans des endroits divers et variés !

Léna leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu rends ça tellement ridicule, souffla-t-elle. Peut-être que ça l'est, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre. Je suis à court d'idées.

– Qui commence ?

– Laissons le hasard décider. Pile ou face ? demanda Léna en sortant une pièce de sa poche.

– Face.

La pièce tourna un instant dans les airs puis elle retomba du côté face.

– Youpi, s'enthousiasma faussement George.

– Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Léna.

– C'est une surprise, répondit George.

Le cimetière devint flou devant leurs yeux avant de disparaître totalement. Pour seul souvenir de leur présence ici, l'herbe était affaissée devant la pierre tombale en granit bleuté. Le vent vint jouer avec les brins d'herbes, provoquant comme un murmure inaudible, comme le fantôme d'un rire lointain.


	21. La nostalgie

**Chapitre 21**

**La nostalgie**

Le dimanche 6 février 2000

Léna s'attendait effectivement à être surprise et elle le fût, d'une certaine façon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ton appartement ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le but, c'est d'aller dans des endroits qu'on évite depuis leur mort, pas vrai ? Eh bien, j'évite la chambre de Fred. La seule fois où j'y suis rentrée, c'était après cette soirée arrosée avec Lee, quand tu y as dormi. Depuis, je l'ai de nouveau évitée comme la peste.

George fixait la porte close. La simple vision de cette porte lui donnait la boule au ventre. Cette pièce l'effrayait plus que tout parce qu'elle était vide. Vide car son frère n'y dormait plus depuis bientôt deux années.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie, dans cette pièce ?

– Ce qui m'effraie, c'est ce que je sais pertinemment. Je sais qu'au moment d'ouvrir cette porte, je ne vais rien y trouver, si ce n'est de la poussière. Cela peut paraître ridicule, mais entendre ses ronflements à travers cette porte me manque. Je ne supporte plus ce silence pesant. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre non plus à déménager.

– Est-ce que tu es prêt à ouvrir cette porte ? demanda Léna.

George eut un rire sans joie.

– Non, mais je pense que je vais le faire quand même.

Sans aucun préambule, George s'avança alors vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Il resta figé plusieurs secondes avant de finalement pousser la porte. Seul le vide et le silence l'accueillirent, comme il s'y attendait. Et ce fût douloureux, comme il s'y attendait.

Il posa un pied dans la pièce, soulevant un peu de poussière sur son passage. Léna l'observait silencieusement, se rongeant un ongle. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son ami ressentait en cet instant. Soudainement, son idée ne lui parut pas si géniale que ça.

George s'avança un peu plus. Il ouvrit l'armoire qui grinça sinistrement et y trouva les vêtements de Fred. Ses chemises y étaient impeccablement rangées, comme à l'accoutumée. Fred avait toujours été maniaque quand cela touchait à ses chemises. En revanche, on voyait le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait aux multiples pulls de Noël qu'il possédait, ils étaient disposés un peu n'importe comment dans un coin de l'armoire. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux. Sa mère les avait fait, ils avaient forcément une valeur sentimentale. Mais pour rien au monde, à part pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il n'aurait gâché son style vestimentaire en portant ces pulls informes.

George eut besoin de s'asseoir sur le lit. Tout était tel que Fred l'avait laissé, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Léna et ne put la rassurer qu'avec un faible sourire auquel elle ne crut pas vraiment. Elle s'approcha à son tour et s'installa à ses côtés en silence.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il me manque. Toutes ses affaires sont intactes et ça rend son absence d'autant plus inacceptable. J'aimerais croire qu'il va débarquer dans l'appartement dans quelques secondes. Un grand sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il a une idée absolument brillante pour la boutique. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Plus maintenant.

– Et que comptes-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ te dirait, là, maintenant ?

– D'arrêter de faire tout un pataquès pour une pièce vide. Il me dirait que je suis franchement devenu ennuyeux. Qu'il est temps de redevenir moi-même.

– Et que lui répondrais-tu ?

– Que j'essaie. Mais que je n'y arrive pas.

– Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?

– Parce qu'il n'est pas là. Il me manque une part de moi. Et là, il me dirait d'arrêter mes conneries. D'arrêter de ressasser le même discours. Et il aurait probablement raison. J'y travaille, mais c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air. Il n'y a rien de plus dur que de survivre à une personne qu'on a tant aimée.

Léna prit George dans ses bras, plus pour elle-même que pour George. Ses paroles faisaient écho en elle et elle se sentait craquer. Elle avait définitivement eu une très mauvaise idée. Quel intérêt de réveiller de vieux démons, de triturer des plaies à peine en voie de guérison ?

– Je l'admets, mon idée était mauvaise, admit-elle. Affronter nos démons ne me paraît pas si efficace que ça.

– Il n'empêche que tu vas devoir t'y coller aussi, maintenant que je l'ai fait.

– Mais…

– Non, non. Ce n'est pas négociable.

– Bon… Maintenant ?

– Maintenant, acquiesça George. Mais avant ça, sortons d'ici, d'accord ?

Léna suivit George hors de la chambre. George referma délicatement la porte avant de réfléchir un instant et de l'entrouvrir.

– Tu sais quoi ? Finalement je crois que ça m'a un peu aidé de briser la glace avec cette pièce. Elle ne m'inspire plus autant de peur qu'avant.

– C'est vrai ?

– Étrangement, oui. Bon, c'est ton tour.

– OK… se résigna Léna.

Elle attrapa le bras de George et ils disparurent une seconde fois. Le changement d'environnement et de température fut extrême. De l'appartement chaleureux (quoique un peu en désordre) de George, les deux amis débarquèrent sur une plage bretonne en proie à de violentes rafales de vent.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on débarquerait dans un froid polaire, j'aurais pris mon bonnet. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-on ici ?

– J'ai grandi près d'ici. Cette plage, c'était notre refuge à Yann et moi. On y venait tout le temps. Le cauchemar dont je t'ai parlé, il se déroulait sur cette plage. Là-bas, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le bord de la mer, mon frère est tombé au sol. Il y est mort devant mes yeux cette fois ci. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'espère trouver ici. Cet endroit représente beaucoup à mes yeux mais, sans Yann, rien n'est plus pareil, évidemment.

– En toute honnêteté, je trouve cet endroit déprimant.

– C'est parce que tu n'as pas tous les souvenirs que j'y ai. J'ai été tellement heureuse ici. Maintenant, je m'y sens juste comme une étrangère. J'y vois encore mon frère surfer, et moi qui l'observe avec inquiétude. J'avais toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais partagé son amour du surf, j'ai toujours préféré la lecture sur la plage. Mais il aimait tellement ça, son sourire faisait plaisir à voir quand il était sur sa planche. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps, retourner à ces années de bonheur.

– C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous mais, malheureusement, on doit vivre dans le présent.

– Je sais, la vie est étrange, soupira Léna. Étrange et sadique.

– Si on marchait un peu ? proposa George. Je t'avoue que je suis en train de me métamorphoser en glaçon, et ce n'est pas de la magie.

Léna acquiesça et entraîna George vers les escaliers permettant de quitter la plage. Ils marchèrent un moment dans les rues de la petite ville bretonne. Un écriteau attira l'œil de Léna : « _Léna & Martin_ » accompagné d'une illustration de bague de fiançailles.

– Tu m'as caché un détail de ta vie ? remarqua George.

– Même ce Martin me l'a caché, je n'étais pas au courant que je me mariais.

– Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise…

– Pfff, pouffa Léna. Mais, tu sais quoi, ça me donne une idée. On a tous les deux besoin de se changer les idées. Un mariage est toujours un moment de joie. Si on s'incrustait à la soirée ?

– Je veux bien, mais ça va vite se remarquer, puisque ni toi ni moi ne connaissons probablement personne.

– J'aurais peut-être quelques connaissances, puisque je viens d'ici. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les mariés… On peut débarquer après le repas, je suis persuadée qu'on passera inaperçus. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, après tout ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te faire prendre ?

– Moi ? Tu rigoles ? C'est mal me connaître.

– Donc c'est décidé, on se rejoint ici ce soir. Sois élégant.

– Élégant est mon deuxième prénom.

– Je croyais que c'était Vaniteux, ton deuxième prénom ?

George allait répliquer mais Léna avait déjà disparu. Il secoua la tête, exaspéré mais amusé.


	22. Le mariage

**Chapitre 22**

**Le mariage**

Le dimanche 6 février 2000

Alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que la fête battait son plein, Léna réapparut à distance raisonnable de la salle des fêtes où avait lieu le mariage. En comparaison des derniers mois, elle était méconnaissable. Exit les jean-basket, elle avait enfilé une magnifique robe longue mettant en avant sa silhouette longiligne. Le vert émeraude de la robe faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et retombaient sur ses épaules avec élégance.

Un seul élément manquait à l'appel pour qu'elle puisse faire son entrée : George. Elle le chercha du regard dans l'obscurité mais elle ne l'apercevait nulle part. Elle finit par se dire qu'il avait oublié la différence de fuseau horaire entre les deux pays. Cependant George apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Léna ne put masquer sa surprise en le découvrant dans un costume impeccable. Il portait un nœud papillon vert émeraude – hasard ou signe du destin ? La jeune femme retrouva néanmoins vite ses esprits.

– Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer.

– Comment ça ? Je suis pile à l'heure.

– A quelques secondes près.

– Non mais tu rigoles ?

– Quelqu'un de galant serait arrivé en avance, pour éviter de me faire attendre.

George éclata de rire.

– Bon, assez plaisanté, conclut Léna. Si on entrait en scène ?

George fit une petite courbette et proposa sa main à Léna, comme dans les films.

– Alors, je ne suis pas galant, apparemment ?

– Disons que c'est un peu mieux. Poursuis tes efforts.

Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la porte et passèrent à côté des fumeurs qui ne leur accordèrent même pas un regard. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient l'air de passer inaperçus. Ils découvrirent une salle magnifiquement décorée. Les couleurs du mariage semblaient être le doré et le rouge. On retrouvait ces couleurs à peu près partout : des serviettes de tables jusqu'aux ballons de baudruches. Cela rappela à George Gryffondor, sa maison à Poudlard.

Quand Léna aperçut les mariés à quelques mètres d'eux, elle entraîna George à couvert. Elle réalisa au dernier moment qu'elle venait de le faire entrer dans les toilettes des femmes. Heureusement pour eux, elles étaient vides.

– Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? demanda George en haussant un sourcil.

– Les mariés étaient justes là. Si on se fait déjà repérer, ça craint, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Ouais, mais tu réalises que ça va être compliqué d'éviter les mariés toute la soirée ?

– Honnêtement, j'avais cru que ce serait plus facile de se fondre dans la masse. Je me suis peut-être trompée. Espérons qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le nez, personne ne fasse attention à nous.

– On y retourne ou on reste dans les toilettes ? Si quelqu'un débarque ici, tu te doutes bien qu'on aura l'air plutôt suspect.

– Bon, ok. Allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

Léna poussa la porte des toilettes et se glissa lentement dans le couloir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. La chance semblait être avec eux car une grande majorité d'invités se trouvait désormais sur la piste de danse.

– C'est notre chance, allons les rejoindre, murmura-t-elle à George.

– Je ne le sens pas, mais allons-y, concéda George.

Léna attrapa la main de George et ils se glissèrent sur la piste de danse. La musique était enjouée et leur arrivée au milieu des invités passa comme une lettre à la poste. Léna laissa son corps bouger en rythme avec la musique. Elle éclata de rire face aux pas de danse de George.

– Lâches toi un peu, lui cria-t-elle presque à l'oreille, tant l'enceinte était proche d'eux.

– J'ai pas la tête à danser, se défendit-il.

– Tu as juste à te laisser aller, ton corps fera le reste, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Au fil des musiques, George se détendit un peu. Léna et lui commençaient véritablement à s'amuser. Ils ne pensaient plus au reste, simplement à l'instant présent. Quand les notes d'un slow retentirent, contrastant avec la musique précédente aux sonorités africaines, Léna et George s'observèrent avec de grands yeux incertains.

Finalement, Léna éclata de rire et se rapprocha de George.

– Maintenant qu'on est là, autant jouer notre rôle jusqu'au bout, déclara-t-elle.

Léna passa ses bras autour du cou de George et celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de placer les siennes sur les hanches de son amie.

– C'est moi ou c'est un peu gênant cette proximité physique ?

La jeune femme pouffa.

– Un peu, je l'admets.

– Tu crois que…

– Attend, les mariés se rapprochent ! lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille. Ne te tourne pas.

Quant à Léna, elle cacha son visage contre l'épaule de George. Le marié jeta un coup d'œil vers eux l'espace d'un instant mais sa femme l'appela et cela détourna son attention.

Léna jeta un coup d'œil et fut soulagée en les voyant déjà s'éloigner.

– On a eu chaud ! souffla-t-elle.

La soirée se poursuivit et Léna et George dansèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes fatiguent. Cependant, ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire. Alors que Léna se laissait emporter par la musique, elle percuta malgré elle un autre invité. Un invité qui se révéla être la mariée. Celle-ci observa son visage avec curiosité.

– Je ne crois pas qu'on ait été présentées.

– Euh… Je suis une cousine éloignée de Martin. Encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage. Je suis désolée, je dois filer aux toilettes, j'ai une petite urgence, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Léna fila tandis que George, témoin de la scène, se dirigeait discrètement vers la sortie. La mariée fut intriguée par cette soi-disant cousine, mais son attention fut rapidement détournée quand un invité – réel, lui – l'invita pour un selfie.

Profitant de cette occasion, Léna s'éclipsa et partit rejoindre George à l'extérieur. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en pouffant comme des ados. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils furent hors de vue.

– Honnêtement, on a tenu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, fit remarquer George.

– J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je me suis retrouvé face à elle, vraiment.

– Tu n'es pas habituée à faire des choses « interdites ». Ça c'était du pipi de chat. C'est tout un art, tu sais ? Ça s'apprend.

– Pfff. Ce n'est pas le tout mais il fait rudement froid. Si on rentrait ?

– C'est toi le boss.

– George ?

– Oui ?

– C'était vraiment cool. J'ai passé un bon moment. Merci.

– C'était ton idée répliqua-t-il. Merci à toi.

– Sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais fait ça sans toi.

– J'ai une mauvaise influence, je crois.

– Non, c'est tout le contraire, rétorqua Léna. Grâce à toi j'ose faire des choses qui m'auraient été impensables avant. Je suis contente de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Léna.

– Bon, j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_, froid. Rentrons, déclara-t-elle en saisissant le bras de George.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Léna et George disparurent alors dans la nuit.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_Juste un petit message pour remercier ceux qui me lisent, et notamment **Millidred** pour tous ses commentaires, mais aussi pour vous informer que la fin de l'histoire approche doucement mais sûrement !_

_Il reste cependant encore quelques chapitres avant cela (précisément cinq après celui-ci), puis un épilogue._

_En attendant, je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite (avec un chapitre plus long que celui-ci) !_


	23. Les retrouvailles inattendues

**Chapitre 23**

**Les retrouvailles inattendues**

Le vendredi 11 février 2000

Les mains autour d'une tasse de cappuccino à la chaleur réconfortante, Léna écoutait Fleur lui raconter ses soucis de femme enceinte. De l'opinion que Léna s'en faisait, Fleur avait l'air de passer une grossesse relativement tranquille jusqu'ici, en comparaison à la grossesse réellement difficile de certaines femmes. Mais Léna n'aurait pas osé contrarier son amie en le lui faisant remarquer.

– Je suis désolée, finit par s'excuser Fleur en interrompant son monologue. Je parle, je parle et j'en oublie de te demander comment tu vas. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Le travail se passe bien ? Et le reste ? Raconte-moi tout.

– Euh, le travail se passe bien, oui, acquiesça Léna. Je ne dirais pas que je m'y épanouis mais, pour le moment, ça me convient et ça m'occupe suffisamment l'esprit. C'est un répit bienvenu. Et pour le reste, eh bien je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à te dire.

– Tout va bien avec Lee ? Et avec George ? insista Fleur.

Léna haussa un sourcil.

– Lee ? Tout va bien, oui. On s'est vu la semaine dernière. Tu te rappelles qu'on est seulement amis, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Fleur avec un clin d'œil.

– Fleur ! la réprimanda Léna.

– Quoi ? Tu sais, Lee est quelqu'un de très bien. Pourquoi cela n'arriverait pas ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

Dans sa façon de poser la question, Fleur semblait avoir une idée en tête mais Léna ne s'attarda pas sur cette impression. Elle éluda très rapidement.

– En toute honnêteté, je n'ai personne en vue. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en ce moment, je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'engager dans une quelconque relation. C'est vraiment la dernière de mes priorités.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai juste pas la tête à ça. Et puis je suppose que ce serait trop de pression. Plus que ce que je peux supporter actuellement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une relation qui vienne me compliquer la vie.

– Je comprends, concéda Fleur avec une pointe de déception. Et toi et George, alors ?

– Moi et George ?

– Tout va bien entre vous ?

– Oui, tout va bien. On s'aide mutuellement. C'est un ami précieux. Merci à toi de me l'avoir présenté, d'ailleurs.

Fleur eut un sourire mais Léna sentait que quelque chose la tracassait.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, répondit Fleur en toute innocence.

– Je vois bien que tu as envie de dire quelque chose. Vas-y.

– C'est juste que, j'aimerais tellement te voir heureuse. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

– Je ne suis pas si malheureuse, tu sais. J'ai quelques moments difficiles mais, en dehors de ça, je vais très bien.

– Tu es certaine que tu ne vas pas essayer de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau ? Si vraiment tu ne veux rien tenter avec Lee, je peux te présenter quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais.

Léna se mit à rire malgré elle.

– Merci Fleur, mais ça ira.

– Bon, si tu le dis…

Fleur avait bien autre chose en tête qu'elle mourrait d'envie de demander à Léna, mais elle ne savait pas si elle le devait. Cependant, elle avait ça en tête depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir continuer à le taire.

– Et avec George ? Votre relation est vraiment strictement amicale ?

Léna ne put masquer sa surprise face à cette question. Malgré elle, des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier lui revinrent en mémoire. Le baiser que George et elle avaient partagé lors de la soirée du nouvel an. Puis un second, lors de cette terrible soirée depuis laquelle elle n'avait plus réellement été la même. Mais jamais elle n'avait reparlé de tout ça avec George. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient ramené le sujet en bout de table. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il y avait bien eu ces baisers mais, la vérité, c'était qu'ils ne signifiaient rien. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Ou bien essayait-elle de se convaincre elle-même ?

– Il n'y a rien de romantique entre George et moi, ce n'est pas comme cela entre nous, expliqua Léna. On est plutôt comme des bouées de sauvetage, si j'utilise une description imagée. Il est ma bouée et je suis sa bouée. On se vient mutuellement en aide. On est deux personnes un peu perdues et un peu cassées, mais notre amitié nous aide à tenir le coup. Notre _amitié_, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

– D'accord, céda Fleur. Vous êtes seulement amis, j'ai compris. Je suis contente qu'il soit dans ta vie alors, et que tu sois dans la sienne. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux. Et excuses-moi d'être aussi insistante sur ta vie amoureuse. Je regarde beaucoup trop de films romantiques en ce moment. Ça me monte vraiment trop à la tête. Ça et les hormones…

L'attention de Fleur fut attirée par un point quelque part derrière Léna.

– Oh, fit-elle. Ce gars vient vers nous, tu le connais ?

Léna se retourna et eut la surprise de découvrir son tout nouveau voisin. Ses cheveux blonds en pétard et ses yeux bleus perçants étaient reconnaissables entre tous. En revanche, Léna ne parvint pas à se rappeler son prénom.

– Léna, quelle surprise ! la salua-t-il.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Léna. Lui se rappelait très nettement de son prénom. C'était quelque peu embarrassant.

– Eh, salut ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant – un sourire destiné majoritairement à s'excuser pour son manque de mémoire.

– Ryan, se présenta-t-il ensuite auprès de Fleur, permettant à l'oubli de Léna de passer inaperçu. Au fait, ça me donne l'occasion de te présenter mon colocataire, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Léna. Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais encore rencontré.

– Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, confirma Léna. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

– Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dis, mais il s'appelle Daniel. Enfin, appelle le Danny. Il est parti aux toilettes, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Tiens, le voilà.

Ryan fit signe à un jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux bruns. Les yeux de Léna s'écarquillèrent en l'apercevant. Cela faisait très longtemps, un temps qui paraissait infini à Léna, mais tous les deux se connaissaient déjà. Danny stoppa net en plein milieu du café en reconnaissant lui aussi la jeune femme. Puis, quand la surprise fut passée, il les rejoignit tout sourire.

– Léna, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait convaincu.

La jeune femme acquiesça en se forçant à sourire. Elle était contente de revoir Danny mais il apportait également de vieux souvenirs avec lui. Notamment de vieux souvenirs de son frère.

– Ben ça alors, ça faisait un bail, fit-il remarquer. Comment tu vas ? Et comment va Yann ?

La question prit Léna de court. Elle perdit très vite son sourire de circonstance. La panique la gagna. Danny n'était pas au courant. Elle avait oublié que la mort de son frère était survenue bien après que ces deux là aient perdu contact. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle à Danny, quand bien même cela risquait d'être très douloureux pour elle.

Léna se releva péniblement sous le regard confus de Danny et entreprit d'enfiler sa veste.

– On devrait aller parler dehors un instant, proposa-t-elle.

– Euh, d'accord, accepta Danny avec perplexité.

Une fois sorti, Danny attendit patiemment.

– Écoute, Danny, il n'y a pas vraiment de façon facile d'annoncer ce genre de choses…

Léna marqua une pause. Danny comprit que Léna était sur le point de lui annoncer quelque chose de grave et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. La jeune femme se résigna néanmoins à annoncer la triste nouvelle.

– Yann est…

Le mot final se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle croisa le regard de Danny et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le prononcer. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait à la simple vision de l'expression de la jeune femme. Il avait compris que Yann n'était plus de ce monde.

Danny fut partagé entre le choc, la tristesse et la compassion. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec Yann depuis quelques années déjà, mais tous les deux avaient été meilleurs amis pendant une bonne partie de leur enfance et de leur adolescence. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son ami n'était plus de ce monde, cela lui paraissait complètement insensé. Le choc passé, il se sentirait sûrement submergé par la tristesse, mais en cet instant, il ressentait surtout de la compassion. Pour Léna et pour toute sa famille qui avaient du subir cette perte atroce.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas très bien la réaction à adopter. Il était si désolé mais le prononcer à voix haute n'apporterait aucun réconfort à Léna, il s'en doutait bien. Cependant, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

– Je suis vraiment désolé… Je l'ignorais totalement…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Léna. On est resté très discrets pendant toute cette période. Ça a été dur et on a voulu rester en famille.

– Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Et puis, on avait plus été en contact pendant quelques temps avec ton frère. Je le regrette tellement maintenant…

– Tu as toujours compté pour Yann, lui confia Léna. Vous avez peut-être perdu contact ces dernières années, mais Yann en prenait le blâme, tu sais ? C'est lui qui a du s'éloigner pour son travail, tu n'y étais pour rien.

Bien sûr, en tant que moldu, Danny ignorait tout du monde dans lequel vivaient Léna et son frère. Danny avait prétendu partir à l'étranger pour le travail alors qu'il était parti devenir auror afin de combattre. Il aurait difficilement pu dire la vérité à son ami.

– Néanmoins, poursuivit Léna, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. Sa mort a été si soudaine et prématurée. Tout comme toi, je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir, ou lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. La vie est parfois tellement injuste…

Au fur et à mesure, Léna sentit inévitablement l'émotion la gagner. Danny le comprit tout de suite dans le regard de la jeune femme. Malgré lui, il avait appuyé sur cette plaie toujours à vif. Par réflexe, il tendit ces bras vers Léna pour lui offrir un refuge. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent au travers de ses cils, mais elle entreprit de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. Car elle savait que si elle lâchait complètement prise, elle ne s'arrêterait plus.

A regret, elle finit par délicatement repousser Danny.

– Merci, comme tu as pu le voir, c'est encore difficile pour moi.

– C'est compréhensible. En tout cas, saches que je suis là en cas de besoin. Pour n'importe quoi, vraiment. D'autant plus maintenant qu'on est voisins.

D'un sourire Léna le remercia. Elle essuya ensuite ses yeux encore humides puis invita Danny à retourner à l'intérieur. Elle s'installa face à Fleur qui ne sembla pas dupe face à son sourire. Soucieux de laisser la jeune femme respirer, Danny proposa ensuite à Ryan de laisser les jeunes femmes tranquilles. Après un dernier sourire, ils s'en allèrent donc.

– Avant que tu ne m'ass… me pose des questions (elle avait failli dire « m'assommes » avant d'estimer ça un peu trop violent), Danny était le meilleur ami d'enfance de mon frère. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. Comme tu as pu le comprendre, il n'était pas au courant pour mon frère. Ça a été un peu compliqué pour moi de lui annoncer que… Enfin, tu sais.

– Oh, fit Fleur avec compassion. Je suis si désolée…

– Son retour dans ma vie apporte de vieux souvenirs, des souvenirs un peu douloureux en l'instant présent, mais je suis tout de même contente de le revoir. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas, il l'était. Mais je doute que ça ait changé.

– Et puis il est mignon, ne put s'empêcher de noter Fleur.

– Fleur ! protesta Léna en souriant néanmoins.

Fleur s'excusa d'un geste.

– En vérité, à l'époque, j'avais eu un petit coup de foudre pour lui. Mais c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, alors… Ce coup de cœur a fini par me passer. Notamment grâce à un gars du nom de Thomas. Je suis sorti avec lui l'été de mes 17 ans. Mais après deux mois, il a fini par me larguer assez salement. J'ai franchement eu du mal à ne pas utiliser ma magie contre lui, pourtant tu sais combien je me maitrisais en temps normal... J'étais tellement en colère, mais j'ai pris sur moi.

– Ah, les hommes… commenta Fleur.

– Toi, je suppose que tu n'as jamais vécu ça. Ils sont tous à tes pieds…

– J'admets que tu as raison, j'ai toujours été celle qui larguait plutôt que l'inverse… Mais, parfois, c'est fatiguant. D'autant plus maintenant que je suis mariée et enceinte. Mais je m'efforce de ne donner aucuns signes trompeurs à la gent masculine. D'ailleurs, ce Ryan m'a à peine regardée. Je le soupçonne d'être gay, cependant.

– Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– J'ai un sixième sens, confessa Fleur.

Léna secoua la tête avec amusement.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être là Fleur, reprit Léna. Merci de me redonner le sourire quand je vais mal, merci de me soutenir en toutes circonstances. Franchement, je suis contente d'être ton amie depuis tant d'années.

– Et moi donc ! Tu sais, je suis certaine que tout finira par aller mieux. Tu t'en sortiras. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'es pas seule. Il y a moi, ta famille, Lee, et puis George.

– Oui, tu as raison, tout ira bien, acquiesça Léna en souriant.

Et pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, elle le pensait vraiment.


	24. Comme un frère

**Chapitre 24**

**Comme un frère**

Le samedi 12 février 2000

Il s'agissait d'un samedi particulièrement calme. Léna était en train de câliner Vinyle sur son canapé. Une petite musique de fond accentuait ce moment de détente. La pluie tombait à l'extérieur et un petit _flop flop_ régulier se faisait entendre.

Quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, Léna eut le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir se relaxer très longtemps. Elle repoussa délicatement Vinyle qui était allègrement étendu sur ses genoux. Celui-ci émit un petit miaulement de désapprobation.

Léna déverrouilla la porte et eut la surprise de découvrir Danny sur le pas de sa porte. Elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore revus depuis leurs retrouvailles, la veille. Léna était ravie de le revoir, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus au bord des larmes. Elle en avait assez de se donner ainsi en spectacle. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les autres aient cette image d'elle : celle d'une pauvre fille larmoyante. Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de larmoyer, mais elle souhaitait plus que tout dépasser cette phase.

– Un café ? proposa Léna.

Danny acquiesça et Léna partit s'affairer en cuisine. Elle le fit à la manière traditionnelle – après tout, Danny ne savait toujours rien et il n'avait aucune raison de l'apprendre, bien que Léna sache qu'il était digne de confiance. Tandis que Danny observait le contenu des étagères de Léna, celle-ci revint avec deux tasses fumantes.

– Alors, comment tu vas aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il en s'installant face à Léna.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

– Honnêtement, ça va, assura-t-elle. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

– Eh bien, j'admets que j'ai beaucoup repensé à… tes révélations d'hier. Je suis toujours un peu sonné, je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas très bien. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'il ne soit plus là… Mais tu n'as sûrement pas envie de parler de ça. Désolé, je manque totalement de tact.

– Non, absolument pas, le rassura Léna. Parfois, parler de lui m'est difficile. Dans mes mauvais moments, surtout. Mais l'autre partie du temps, c'est tout à fait le contraire. J'ai besoin de parler de lui, de penser à lui, de me remémorer son souvenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'efface.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il s'effacera, pas tant qu'on se souviendra de lui, et nous ne cesserons jamais de nous souvenir de lui.

– Tu as entièrement raison, approuva Léna.

– Tu sais, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose tout à l'heure. Je pensais à Yann, et je me suis souvenu d'un moment en particulier. Je pense que tu ne l'as jamais su, mais c'est une preuve de l'amour qu'il te portait. Je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir d'entendre cette petite anecdote. Tu te rappelles ce gars, celui avec qui tu es sorti un été, je ne sais plus son prénom…

– Thomas ? demanda Léna.

En vérité, elle n'était pas sortie avec tant de gars que ça. Et Thomas était le seul moldu avec qui elle avait eu une relation de ce genre.

– Je crois que c'est ça, acquiesça Danny. Ça s'est passé peu de temps après qu'il t'ait…

– Larguée, oui, acheva Léna.

– C'est ça, oui… Eh bien, je me rappelle que Yann et moi, on t'avait trouvée en pleurs en rentrant chez vous. Au départ, tu n'avais pas voulu avouer à Yann ce qu'il s'était passé, et puis tu avais fini par céder, après qu'il t'ait tiré les vers du nez un bon moment.

– Je m'en souviens, il était vraiment en colère après Thomas.

– Et toi tu essayais presque de le défendre, rappela Danny.

Léna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– J'étais un peu stupide, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, à tenter de défendre même les pires des imbéciles. Même quand il n'y a rien du tout à défendre.

– En tout cas, peu après ça, Yann et moi sommes repartis, reprit Danny. Il avançait à grand pas et je ne savais pas très bien où il m'emmenait. Il ne répondait pas à mes questions. Et puis j'ai reconnu la maison de ce Thomas et j'ai compris. Un peu inquiet de ce qu'il envisageait, j'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il paraissait déterminé. Il a frappé à la porte, et surprise… C'est Thomas en personne qui a ouvert la porte. Malheureusement pour lui… Le coup est parti tout seul. Yann l'a frappé en plein dans le pif !

Léna écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Même plusieurs années après, c'était assez jouissif de savoir que Thomas avait payé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que son frère avait fait cela pour elle. Il était venu racheter son honneur face à cet imbécile fini. Elle aurait tellement voulu assister à la scène de ses propres yeux. Ce qu'elle précisa à Danny.

– Crois-moi, ça a du être douloureux. Yann avait drôlement bien visé.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, admit Léna avec une fierté non dissimulée.

– Après avoir vu ça, je me suis promis de ne jamais au grand jamais te contrarier… Quitte à me tenir éloigné de toi ! Tout plutôt que de subir la colère de Yann…

Léna accompagna son rire mais cela ramena un autre souvenir dans sa mémoire. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle rencontre Thomas. Danny était venu dormir chez eux pour une soirée film d'horreur. À un moment donné, Yann avait du s'absenter. Peut-être pour aller aux toilettes, elle ne se rappelait plus très bien. A un moment donné de son absence, Léna et Danny avaient échangé un regard. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Léna avait alors ressenti un changement d'ambiance. Son cœur s'était accéléré et le salon lui avait donné l'impression de rétrécir. Comme si, inexorablement, Danny et elle étaient attirés l'un à l'autre, par une force semblable à la gravité. Avec du recul, Léna mettait ses hormones d'adolescence en cause de cette illusion.

Néanmoins, Léna ignorait si elle avait été la seule à ressentir cette ambiance électrique. A l'époque, elle avait eu l'impression que Danny l'avait ressenti également. Comme une étincelle dans son regard. Tout à fait malgré elle, elle avait commencé à se rapprocher du meilleur ami de son frère. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru percevoir le visage de Danny se rapprocher à son tour. C'est là que Yann avait déboulé des escaliers et que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient brusquement reculés et figés.

Avant cela, Léna avait déjà un coup de cœur pour Danny, comme elle l'avait avoué à Fleur la veille, mais cet instant si éphémère en avait sûrement été le point culminant. Malheureusement, plus jamais rien ne s'était passé. Léna ne put s'empêcher de penser que les paroles de Danny avaient peut-être une part de vérité. Peut-être s'était-il vraiment passé quelque chose entre eux, ce soir-là. Mais peut-être que Danny avait choisi de ne rien faire, par respect pour Yann, et peut-être par crainte aussi…

– Et en dehors de ça, que deviens-tu ? demanda alors Danny.

La question de Danny sortit brusquement Léna de ses pensées.

– Oh, euh, je travaille dans la juridiction. C'est surtout de la paperasse, je ne compte pas rester là bas très longtemps.

Techniquement, tout était vrai. Elle évitait seulement de lui dire qu'elle travaillait pour le Ministère de la Justice Magique. « Magique » serait le mot de trop.

– Vraiment ? Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé dans le milieu juridique, avoua-t-il.

– Moi non plus, en fait… Et toi, que deviens-tu ?

– Je suis ambulancier, lui apprit Danny. En fait, jusqu'à récemment, j'étais étudiant dans le management. Mais ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas, alors je me suis lancé dans tout à fait autre chose et ça me plaît vraiment.

– Tant mieux alors, c'est le principal, pas vrai ?

Des coups énergiques furent frappés à la porte, figeant la conversation. Léna haussa un sourcil. Elle n'attendait personne de particulier aujourd'hui, mais peut-être s'agissait-il de George. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu cette semaine. Elle se retrouva néanmoins face à Lee, qu'elle était toute aussi contente de voir. Avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe, elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota « moldu ». Il ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Danny. Il sembla ensuite faire le lien et acquiesça.

– Lee, je te présente Danny, reprit-elle après avoir guidé son ami jusqu'à la table du salon. Un ami d'enfance. Danny, c'est Lee, un ami anglais.

Bien heureusement, Danny parlait beaucoup mieux anglais que Lee ne parlait français. C'est pourquoi il commença de lui-même à parler anglais.

– Enchanté, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Euh, peut-être voulez-vous que je vous laisse ?

– Non, restes, tu ne déranges absolument pas ! s'empressa de répliquer Léna. Pas vrai, Lee ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, en grande majorité pour lui faire plaisir. Léna s'éclipsa un moment pour préparer une nouvelle tasse de café. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent alors seuls et une gêne s'installa, chacun ne sachant que dire à l'autre.

– Tu es un ami d'enfance de Léna, alors ? finit par demander Lee.

– En fait, j'étais surtout ami avec son frère, mais oui.

– Oh, je vois. Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ?

– J'ai emménagé dans l'appartement juste en-dessous. Pur hasard, précisa Danny. Et toi, comment as tu rencontré Léna ?

– Un ami en commun.

– George, intervint Léna qui revenait avec une tasse fumante qu'elle déposa devant Lee. D'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

– Je l'ai vu en milieu de semaine, lui apprit Lee. Je suis retombée sur une amie d'école à nous, Angelina. Comme elle m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre, j'ai invité George à se joindre à nous. J'ai du partir plus tôt, comme je devais travailler, mais George est resté un peu après moi, je crois.

– Oh, d'accord, se contenta d'acquiescer Léna.

Malgré elle, elle se sentait un peu jalouse que George soit sorti voir cette fille et pas elle. Pour être honnête, il lui manquait sans arrêt quand il n'était pas là. Elle comptait tant sur lui en ces temps difficiles. Un peu trop.

La pointe de tristesse qui apparut malgré elle sur son visage fut remarquée par Lee, de même que par Danny.

– Mais il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir dès qu'il peut ! ajouta précipitamment Lee.

George ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte mais, il était très probable qu'il le fasse très bientôt. Léna était si importante aux yeux de George. Lee ne comprenait pas qu'elle put penser que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit Léna en se forçant à sourire.

Elle n'aimait pas être comme ça. Si attachée à quelqu'un qu'elle en devenait possessive. George n'avait pas qu'elle dans sa vie, après tout. Tout comme elle-même n'avait pas que George dans la sienne. George l'aidait à guérir mais elle ne devait pas non plus en faire son unique port d'attache. Elle avait été si vulnérable ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de précautions. Elle avait beaucoup trop conscience qu'il était risqué de compter sur une seule personne à ce point.

Après tout, elle n'avait effectivement pas que George. Elle avait ses parents, Fleur, Lee, peut-être même Danny désormais. Elle était entourée, bien plus qu'elle n'avait tendance à le croire. Réaliser cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

– On devrait se voir plus souvent, fit Léna. Sortir boire un verre, s'amuser… Comme on le faisait avant.

Elle ne précisa pas avant quoi, mais Lee comprit sans problème. Il s'enthousiasma à cette idée, ces instants lui manquaient également. De plus, que ce soit Léna qui le lui propose était bon signe. Elle retrouvait l'envie de sortir s'amuser qui l'avait quittée pendant un long moment. Léna lui adressa un grand sourire, comme scellant cette bonne résolution, avant de se retourner vers Danny.

– Et toi, comment as-tu rencontré Ryan ? C'est son colocataire, précisa-t-elle à Lee.

– Pendant mes études, répondit Danny. En vérité, on est très différents tous les deux. Cependant, pour une raison obscure, on s'est tout de suite entendus. Il est comme un petit frère pour moi. Un petit frère collant, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je suis enfant unique et j'ai toujours voulu un frère…

– Yann aussi aurait voulu avoir un frère. Tu étais un peu un frère de substitution pour lui, lui confia Léna.

– Eh bien, il était un peu le mien aussi, admit Danny. Il était plutôt mon grand frère, alors que Ryan est plutôt comme un petit frère, bien qu'il soit souvent plus mature que moi.

– Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda Léna en se retournant vers Lee. Je réalise que je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le concerné secoua la tête.

– Non, mais j'avais moi aussi mes frères de substitution, Fred et George.

Au souvenir de Fred, Lee fut traversé par une vague de tristesse, puis il se reprit et son habituel sourire réapparut.

– Ils sont la meilleure rencontre de toute ma vie, je crois bien.

Léna elle-même se fit la réflexion que George était l'une des plus belles rencontres de sa vie. Elle aurait aimé rencontré Fred également. Cependant, George avec Fred aurait probablement été différent. Celui qu'elle connaissait était un George sans Fred, un George triste. Un George avec Fred était probablement un George différent, un George heureux, un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Au final, Léna se demandait si les choses auraient été les mêmes si tous les deux n'avaient pas été aussi brisés au moment de leur rencontre ? C'était une question à laquelle personne ne pourrait jamais répondre.

De nouveaux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent son questionnement.

– Décidément, c'est un vrai défilé ! commenta la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait pour la énième fois vers la porte.

Elle se retrouva face à un Ryan aussi souriant et rayonnant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il salua Léna avant de lui demander si Danny était là.

– Oh merde, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama le concerné depuis la table du salon. J'arrive !

Danny salua Lee avant de se précipiter vers Léna et Ryan.

– On a un rendez-vous à l'agence, expliqua Danny. J'avais complètement zappé.

– Pas de problème, le rassura Léna. J'étais contente de te voir.

Danny lui adressa un sourire puis, constatant que Ryan commençait à s'impatienter, il s'excusa avant de filer dans les escaliers à la suite de son colocataire.

– On va voir George ? proposa Léna quant elle eut rejoint Lee. On pourrait sortir tous les trois ce soir, aller boire un verre…

– Tu sais que je ne refuse jamais de telles propositions.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Lee et Léna se retrouvèrent à Londres. Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers le chemin de traverse, puis vers la boutique de George, dans laquelle il se trouverait très probablement. Cependant, à leur surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Vérity, l'une des employées de la boutique, leur apprit qu'il avait prit son après midi.

Intrigués, Lee et Léna prirent la direction de son appartement. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins George bien avant d'arriver à destination. Il se trouvait en compagnie d'une belle et élancée jeune femme.

– George, Angelina ! les appela Lee.

Léna ne put s'empêcher de jauger la dite Angelina du regard. Son petit coup de jalousie n'était pas entièrement passé. George se tourna vers eux et son sourire s'élargit. Ce qui surprit le plus Léna, c'est le sourire qui était déjà présent sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, pas l'un de ses sourires de pacotille.

– Oh, salut ! fit-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

– On venait te voir, répondit Lee, mais Verity nous a dit que tu avais pris ton après midi.

– C'est le cas, je me suis dis que je méritais un peu de repos. Au fait, Léna, je te présente Angelina, une amie d'école, reprit George. Angelina, c'est Léna.

Angelina adressa un sourire chaleureux à Léna auquel celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

– C'est donc toi Léna, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, lui apprit Angelina.

– Ah oui ? répliqua Léna avec surprise.

– Oh que oui, confirma la jeune femme. Que ce soit par Lee ou par George. Tu as l'air de compter pour eux.

– Oh, eh bien…

Léna s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire. Elle était néanmoins très touchée par les paroles d'Angelina.

– Si on allait boire un verre ? proposa Lee pour la sortir de la gêne qu'il ne devinait que très bien.

Tandis que George et Angelina partaient devant, Léna remercia Lee du regard pour sa sollicitude. Tandis qu'elle lui souriait, elle se sentit vraiment chanceuse d'avoir des amis tels qu'eux. Et ainsi, toute rancœur quelconque envers Angelina s'envola complètement. George semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et, pour ça, elle devait probablement être quelqu'un de bien.


	25. L'incertitude

**Chapitre 25**

**L'incertitude**

Le mercredi 16 février 2000

Léna scrutait le visage de George avec attention tandis qu'il prenait sa première bouchée de crêpe au caramel beurre salé. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener manger dans une crêperie bretonne, pas très loin de son appartement. Non pas que la distance posait problème pour eux, mais elle aimait particulièrement cet endroit. Elle initiait ainsi George au célèbre caramel beurre salé breton. Il grimaça tandis que ses papilles découvraient ce goût encore inconnu. Il mâcha un moment avant d'afficher une mine perplexe.

– Je ne sais pas si j'aime ou pas, avoua-t-il.

– Retente, l'incita Léna tandis qu'elle-même dégustait sa crêpe avec appétit.

Il s'exécuta et eut finit sa crêpe en un rien de temps.

– Bon, ok, j'avoue que c'est délicieux. J'aurais simplement aimé te prouver que tu avais tort. Tu semble si fière des spécialités bretonnes, ça m'agace. Mais d'accord, je me rends, c'est hyper bon.

Léna afficha un large sourire en signe de victoire. Elle se moqua de George quand il se lécha les doigts un à un à cause du caramel qui avait coulé partout.

– C'est peut-être bon mais c'est pas hyper pratique.

Léna leva les yeux au ciel.

– Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Angelina, lui rappela-t-elle. Alors comme ça, toi et Lee, vous lui avez parlé de moi ?

En vérité, elle mourrait d'envie d'aborder le sujet Angelina depuis un bon moment.

– Juste un peu, nuança George. Pour ma défense, c'est Lee qui a commencé. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur toi, il a dit à Angelina que tu m'avais beaucoup aidé, ce qui n'est pas faux.

– Mais tu…

– Je t'ai aidé aussi, oui, je sais. J'ai deviné que tu allais me rappeler ça. Tu es trop modeste, tu rapportes toujours tout aux autres.

– C'est la vérité, on s'est entre-aidés, après tout.

George acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir, elle se sentait toujours obligé de rappeler qu'il en avait fait autant pour elle que elle pour lui.

– Et donc, Angelina ? répéta-t-elle.

– C'est une amie de Poudlard, répondit simplement George.

Cela était loin de nourrir la curiosité de Léna.

– Elle a l'air de compter pour toi, non ? demanda-t-elle.

– Elle rapporte de vieux souvenirs avec elle, je suis content de la retrouver. On s'est perdu de vue pendant un petit moment, un peu après que Fred… C'est ma faute, je tenais tout le monde à distance, même ma propre famille parfois. Angelina aussi a été touchée par ce qui est arrivé à Fred. Elle était notre amie à tous les deux, elle tenait à Fred. Étrangement, on a évoqué ensemble de vieux souvenirs de Fred, et ça ne m'a pas fait si mal que ça. C'est dans ces moments que je réalise que j'ai avancé un peu.

Léna acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Je vis un peu la même chose en ce moment, admit-elle. J'ai retrouvé ce vieil ami, Danny. Il était le meilleur ami de Yann. Avant la semaine dernière, il n'était même pas au courant de sa… mort. Ce n'était pas sa faute, Yann avait rompu tout contact avec lui avant de partir combattre dans cette fichue guerre. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de reprendre contact avec cette ancienne partie de ma vie dans laquelle Yann était encore de ce monde. Comme toi avec Angelina, ça a fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs.

George acquiesça à son tour.

– Ah oui, Lee m'a parlé d'un certain Danny.

– Et qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Léna en haussant un sourcil.

– Qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Léna éclata de rire.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Alors ça… Je pense que c'est surtout le côté protecteur de Lee.

– Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour Danny, ce n'est franchement pas quelqu'un de méchant. Bien au contraire.

– Tu sais bien que Lee a toujours eu un petit coup de cœur pour toi. Tout comme il en a toujours eu un pour Angelina.

– Vraiment ? répliqua Léna.

– Lee est un grand amoureux, ou du moins il tombe très facilement sous le charme des jolies filles. Cependant, je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais _vraiment_ vu tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est que de petites amourettes. Crois-moi, s'il était réellement fou amoureux de toi, tu le saurais. Mais il a quand même ce petit truc pour toi qui fait qu'il te protège. Ça finira par lui passer, s'il finit enfin par trouver une fille de laquelle il tombera vraiment amoureux.

– C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite, avoua Léna, prise d'une vague de compassion pour Lee. Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et Angelina ?

– Non, à son plus grand regret. Il passait son temps à la taquiner, à la couvrir de compliments, mais elle n'a jamais cédé. Il a fini par l'accepter, cela ne l'a jamais affecté. C'était surtout un jeu pour lui. Comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'était pas véritablement de l'amour qu'il ressentait, tout comme c'est le cas pour toi.

– Et toi, tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? demanda Léna.

George ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette question. La question sembla même le gêner un peu. Léna supposa qu'il était un peu pudique sur ce genre de sujets.

– Honnêtement ? Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit-il. Et toi ?

– Malheureusement, oui, admit-elle. L'un de mes plus grands regrets, mais on ne choisit pas quand ça nous tombe dessus, pas vrai ?

Léna inspira un grand coup. Malgré le temps, elle n'avait jamais vraiment digéré cette trahison. La toute première dans sa vie.

– Et si on y allait ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

George acquiesça et enfila son manteau. Après avoir réglé la note, ils sortirent dans la nuit et furent accueillis par un vent glacial. Ils s'emmitouflèrent un peu plus dans leurs vêtements chauds et George suivit Léna. Celle-ci avait envie de marcher un peu, bien qu'ils auraient pu échapper au vent en un battement de cils. George n'osa rien dire, malgré qu'il haïsse ce froid polaire au plus haut point.

Ils marchaient à la seule lueur des lampadaires, le silence uniquement brisé par leurs pas et le son des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers. Léna finit par s'installer sur un banc et George fut contraint d'en faire de même.

– On se les gèle un peu, non ? intervint-t-il alors.

Léna haussa les épaules, elle semblait bien mieux résister au froid que George.

– Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle

– Disons que je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici… Je te donne cinq minutes, aller six parce que je suis gentil.

Léna leva les yeux au ciel, ce que George ne put pas voir. Elle se concentra sur la brise, appréciant sa fraîcheur contre son visage.

– Ce gars dont tu es tombée amoureuse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? demanda alors George.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il parlait de Thomas.

– Pas grand-chose, en fait, admit-elle. Disons que tout se passait bien dans un premier temps. C'était l'été, on profitait des vacances, de la plage. On était amoureux, du moins moi je l'étais. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait été sincère à un moment donné. Et puis, quand l'été est parvenu à sa fin, il m'a tout simplement larguée comme une merde, sans aucune explication, rien. Il m'a franchement brisée le cœur. Je m'étais entièrement trompée sur son compte. C'était un bon comédien, ça, on peut le lui reconnaître.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu après ça ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, mon frère lui a fichu son poing dans le pif. Après ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.

George éclata de rire et Léna accompagna son rire. C'était toujours aussi jouissif pour elle de s'imaginer cette scène.

– Finalement, on peut s'en aller maintenant ? reprit George. Sinon je risque bien de me transformer en glaçon.

– Ok, concéda Léna.

Ils disparurent et réapparurent devant l'appartement de George. Celui-ci déverrouilla la porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

– Oh, j'avais oublié que j'avais laissé tout ce désordre… s'excusa-t-il.

D'un geste, il remit tout en place puis invita Léna à s'installer. Il lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

– Comment ça se fait, que tu ne sois jamais tombé amoureux ? demanda alors Léna.

George soupira silencieusement tandis qu'il avait le dos tourné. Léna n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Pourtant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion. Il tendit sa tasse de thé à Léna qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, répondit George. C'est juste que ça n'a jamais été ma priorité. A Poudlard, on bossait surtout sur notre projet de boutique avec Fred. Au final, j'ai jamais eu envie de quoi que ce soit de sérieux, et je n'en avais pas non plus le temps. Et puis, par la suite, les circonstances ont fait que…

Il ne poursuivit pas. Léna comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la guerre, et puis à Fred.

– Et encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis franchement pas prêt pour m'engager dans une quelconque relation de ce genre.

Léna acquiesça.

– C'est probablement la même chose pour moi, admit-elle.

Elle repensa à Thomas. À cause de lui, elle avait désormais beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux autres, sur un plan émotionnel. Pourtant, elle faisait entièrement confiance à George et Lee. Elle leur avait presque immédiatement accordé sa confiance. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils ne la blesseraient jamais. Mais ils étaient ses amis, donc c'était différent.

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la conscience de Léna. Elle repensa à ce jour où elle s'était complètement sentie craquer, ce jour où elle avait embrassé George. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ignorait d'où cela lui était venu. Et pourtant… tout comme elle avait refoulé ses sentiments après la mort de Yann, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait pu refouler des sentiments pour George.

Dis comme ça, cela lui paraissait dingue. George n'était que son ami… Mais et si elle s'était voilée la face ? Elle ignorait tout à fait si ces sentiments existaient quelque part, mais c'était une possibilité qu'elle devait envisager. Cela expliquerait certaines choses. Certaines de ses réactions vis-à-vis de George.

Comment faire le tri dans ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires ? George était son ami, même l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille plus, au fond d'elle ? Elle maudissait la complexité de toutes ses émotions, elle les maudissait pour se présenter à elle en cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, et pourtant, elle pressentait qu'elle risquait de le faire à un moment ou un autre.

Elle leva les yeux vers George, comme à la recherche d'un signe. Celui-ci orienta à son tour son regard vers elle. Il sembla percevoir quelque chose dans les yeux de Léna qui l'inquiéta. Sans vraiment vouloir le savoir, il demanda alors :

– À quoi tu penses ?

* * *

_Assez sadique de ma part d'arrêter ce chapitre ici, je le sais, mais la suite dès **mardi** !_

_Bientôt le dénouement final et tout reste pourtant incertain jusqu'ici, en ce qui concerne George et Léna. Le prochain chapitre risque donc d'être décisif !_

_Vos hypothèses ?_


	26. La révélation

**Chapitre 26**

… **puis la révélation**

Le mercredi 16 février 2000

– À quoi tu penses ?

– J'essaie de démêler mes pensées, souffla Léna. C'est un véritable sac de nœuds là-dedans, tu n'aimerais pas t'y trouver, crois-moi.

Elle soupira avant de brusquement décider de vider son sac. Rien de bien ne se passait jamais quand elle parlait sans réfléchir, mais elle en avait marre de tout garder pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer tout ce qui compressait son cœur et son esprit.

– George, il y a des choses auxquelles j'ai repensé. Des choses dont on a jamais parlé et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

– De quoi tu veux parler ? répliqua George. Pas de ces 10 gallions que je te dois, si ?

Typique de George, il tentait toujours d'esquiver les conversations trop périlleuses par l'humour.

– Il y a ça, fit Léna pour rentrer dans son jeu, mais pas uniquement.

– Quoi alors ? répliqua-t-il en dépit du fait qu'il voulait simplement fuir cette conversation.

– Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce soir-là…

George fit semblant de ne pas comprendre mais il devina tout de suite ce qu'elle avait en tête. En vérité, les événements de ce soir là lui revenaient parfois en mémoire. Le fait que tout ça soit resté silencieux pendant si longtemps leur laissait un gout d'inachevé à tous les deux, sans qu'ils se l'avouent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Ne pas savoir ce que pouvait ressentir l'autre était incroyablement frustrant.

– Le soir où j'ai craqué, celui où je t'ai aussi embrassé, précisa Léna.

– Léna… Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?

– Honnêtement, non. Mais je crois qu'il le faut.

– Ce n'était rien, tempéra George. Tu allais terriblement mal et tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais.

– Vraiment ? Le problème c'est que je n'en ai aucune certitude. J'ai ce fichu sac de nœud dans mes pensées qui m'empêche d'y voir clair. Mais si ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je refoule quelque chose, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Par exemple, mes émotions après la mort de mon frère…

George se dandina sur son siège tout en fuyant le regard de Léna. Il haïssait cette situation dans laquelle elle les mettait. C'était trop imprédictible et il détestait ça.

– Léna… la supplia-t-il presque.

– Je sais, George, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas en parler mais c'est trop tard maintenant. On ne peut pas toujours tout éviter et, d'ailleurs, il ne le faut pas. Ça fait trop de dégâts, tu en sais quelque chose, non ?

George se leva pour prétendument aller remplir leurs tasses. Léna ne le laissa pas s'échapper et entreprit de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

– Peut-être que ce baiser, c'était juste moi exprimant mon désespoir. Ou peut-être que c'était autre chose.

Léna prit une tasse entre ses mains, dans l'objectif de se donner du courage en buvant une gorgée de thé, qui se révéla néanmoins être du whisky. Elle grimaça sous la brûlure inattendue du breuvage.

– C'était ma tasse… s'expliqua George.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

– George, pourquoi tu as si peur ? poursuivit-elle.

– Je n'ai pas peur.

– À d'autres… ironisa-t-elle.

– Léna, tu comptes pour moi et c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

– Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir provoqué cet inconfort. Mais il m'est arrivé de ressentir des choses que je ne m'explique pas et j'ai besoin de mettre ça au clair. Je n'y arriverais pas si je garde tout pour moi. Cela fait partie du processus. Je n'irais pas mieux si je ne tire pas ça au clair.

George sembla s'avouer vaincu. Il se figea et soupira. Il se tourna vers Léna et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

– Tout récemment, j'ai été jalouse d'Angelina. Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose. Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Quand tu me réconfortes et que tu me prends dans tes bras, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Peut-être que ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être que c'est juste parce que je tiens à toi, parce que tu es mon ami, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : « Et si ? ».

Léna sonda le regard de George, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, un quelconque signe. Presque inconsciemment, le cœur battant, elle fit un pas vers lui. George resta figé en percevant ce rapprochement, mettant les nerfs de Léna à rude épreuve. Et puis, finalement, ses dernières barrières finirent par s'écrouler. En un rien de temps, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Léna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un bouillonnement de pensées les agitèrent tous les deux. Avec une certaine culpabilité, ils s'étaient tous les deux déjà imaginer ce moment au cours des mois qui avaient précédés. On ne pouvait pas empêcher ce genre de désir charnel de se présenter à nous et, plus on tentait de l'éclipser, plus il se faisait de toute façon fort.

George et Léna s'abandonnèrent donc un instant dans ce baiser qui était maintenant tout à fait réel, leurs lèvres se découvrant avec curiosité. Puis, brutalement, comme s'ils venaient de se brûler, ils y mirent fin. Ils s'observèrent ensuite à distance, troublés comme jamais. Léna tenta de calmer son cœur affolé tandis qu'elle laissait ses pensées se filtrer les unes après les autres. Quand elle put mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle hésita un instant à le partager avec George. Le prendrait-il mal ?

– C'était… _bizarre_, finit-elle par déclarer avec perplexité. Non ?

La jeune femme grimaça en attendant que George réagisse à son tour.

– Je n'osais pas le dire, confirma George.

Léna se racla la gorge avec gêne mais fut néanmoins soulagée de savoir que son sentiment était partagé.

– Si je suis honnête, je n'ai pas du tout aimé, admit-elle alors. Je ne remets pas en question tes compétences (George éclata de rire), ce n'est pas ça, même pas du tout, mais j'avais l'impression d'embrasser…

– Un troll ? proposa George alors qu'elle hésitait sur le mot le plus juste.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Léna en éclatant de rire à son tour. Non !

Elle eut du mal à s'arrêter de rire après ça, conséquence de toute la nervosité qui avait précédée. Elle relâchait enfin la pression et c'était tellement agréable. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui l'avait si longtemps oppressée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

– J'allais dire, reprit-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle, que c'était comme embrasser un membre de ma famille. Autant dire que c'était très gênant...

George grimaça.

– Tu le prends mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Léna.

– Pas du tout, réfuta-t-il. J'imaginais simplement la scène avec ma grande tante Tessie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à elle. Probablement parce que ma mère m'a récemment donné de ses nouvelles. Mais Merlin, j'espère rapidement oublier ça ! C'était absolument répugnant, si tu veux tout savoir !

La jeune femme éclata de nouveau de rire devant le regard profondément choqué de son ami.

– Je ne comparerais bien sûr pas notre baiser à ce que je viens juste d'imaginer, précisa George. Ce ne serait pas très galant de ma part. En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne... ce qui vient de se passer. C'était étrange.

– Au moins, maintenant, je crois que j'y vois plus clair, relativisa Léna. Peut-être qu'à un moment donné, j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi qui n'était pas que de l'amitié, mais je crois que j'ai dépassé tout ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ce sans plus aucune ambiguïté !

George fit semblant de s'essuyer le front.

– Ouf, on l'a échappé belle ! souffla-t-il.

– C'était si affreux d'envisager que quelque chose se passe entre nous ? le taquina Léna.

– Disons que c'est drôlement plus simple qu'on soit juste amis. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est. Et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de te perdre à cause de ça.

– Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu m'aimes ? releva Léna en écarquillant les yeux.

– Amicalement ! précisa George en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Quand bien même, tu l'as dis. Qui l'eut crut, George Weasley est un sentimental…

– T'y habitue pas, la prévint George. C'est simplement un moment de faiblesse.

Léna sourit néanmoins. Un sourire lumineux qui lui ressemblait tellement mais qu'elle avait perdu pendant de longs mois. Sa simple vision réchauffa profondément le cœur de George.

– Tant qu'on y est, moi aussi je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, George.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et George put sourire à son tour, à l'abri de tout regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne en proie à de telles émotions. Prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'était après tout une façon comme une autre de cacher son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un petit moment sans que cela ne devienne étrange. Il s'agissait simplement de deux amis qui s'aimaient sans arrière pensée et dont tous les doutes avaient été balayés. Presque comme un frère et une sœur.

* * *

_Bon, je commencerais par vous présenter mes sincères excuses !_

_J'imagine combien certains d'entre vous doivent être déçus de cette issue pour Léna et George. Je sais que beaucoup espéraient plus que ça._

_A mes yeux, c'était pourtant une évidence qu'ils ne terminent pas ensemble, à la fin. Et ce en dépit de tous les doutes qu'ils ont eux même pu avoir depuis leur rencontre !_

_Pendant tout ce temps où ils se sont connus, ils ont eu cette proximité qui les a bien évidemment interrogés mais, au final, comme ils s'en sont rendus compte pendant ce baiser, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Peut-être aurait-ce pu être différent entre eux, à un autre moment de leur vie, mais pas à ce moment là. En tout cas, c'est l'issue que j'ai choisie et celle qui m'est naturellement venue au cours de l'écriture !_

_J'espère que vous comprendrez ce choix mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je vous rappelle que l'histoire de ces deux là n'est pas entièrement terminée ! Pas encore._

_Il reste encore un autre chapitre, puis l'épilogue qui viendra enfin conclure cette histoire comme il se doit !_

_Je vous dis donc **à jeudi **!_


	27. Le renouveau

_Avant de commencer, juste un petit merci pour les dernières reviews !_

_**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** : C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu faire un chouette couple, dans un univers alternatif peut-être ;)_

_**Millidred** : Eh oui, j'en suis tellement désolée ! Effectivement, ce qui m'a notamment orienté vers cette conclusion c'est l'envie de respecter le destin que J.K. Rowling avait initialement prévu pour les personnages. Parfois je me demande cependant ce qu'aurait pu donner une romance Léna-George, peut-être bien qu'un jour je donnerais une fin alternative à cette histoire, en tout cas j'adorerais le faire !_

_Et maintenant, le tout dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Le renouveau**

Le samedi 11 mars 2000

Sur une plage ensoleillée mais balayée par un vent toujours hivernal, Léna et Danny étaient emmitouflés dans leurs cirés marins. Tous les deux étaient installés en tailleur sur un rocher à peu près plat et profitaient des conditions plutôt favorables de l'heure de midi pour passer leur pause déjeuner ensemble.

– Ha… soupira Léna alors qu'elle était envahie par la nostalgie, consécutivement à ses échanges de souvenirs avec Danny. C'était le bon vieux temps !

– Je n'échangerais ces souvenirs pour rien au monde, admit Danny.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça me manquerait tant un jour. Tu imagines ? Nos courses en sac à patates sur la plage me manquent !

– Tu sais, on peut toujours en refaire… proposa Danny. Je suis sûr que Ryan adorerait ça.

– Oui, on peut, acquiesça Léna avec un sourire. Mais ce ne sera jamais plus pareil…

– Je sais… soupira Danny. _Il_ me manque. Malgré ces années de séparation, c'est comme si hier encore on était sur cette plage, celle de notre enfance.

Léna lui sourit avec tristesse.

– Désolé, je te rends encore triste, se maudit Danny.

– Non, ça va, le rassura immédiatement Léna. Je suis heureuse de me remémorer ces vieux souvenirs. Ce n'est même plus douloureux, c'est juste… triste. Injuste qu'il ne soit plus là. Mais c'est comme ça, on doit l'accepter. La vie continue, pas vrai ?

Danny acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il grimaça.

– Ma pause déjeuner est terminée, annonça-t-il à regret.

– On peut se voir ce soir, si tu veux ? lui proposa-t-elle. Je vais boire un verre avec George et Lee, mais tu peux te joindre à nous. Tu pourras enfin rencontrer George.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta-t-il de bonne grâce.

Le soir venu, Léna emmena ses amis dans un bar du coin. George et Lee avaient grommelé dans leur barbe quand elle leur avait appris qu'ils n'allaient finalement plus au Chaudron Baveur. Elle leur avait calmement expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas emmener Danny là bas. Lee avait alors fait remarquer à Léna que la présence de Danny n'était pas non plus indispensable. Elle avait alors levé les yeux au ciel avec exaspération et échangé un regard entendu avec George. Néanmoins, Lee avait fini par sortir de son renfrognement et il avait été plus que poli avec Danny. Léna était également ravie de voir George faire des efforts pour parler avec lui.

Alors que Danny leur parlait du patient qui avait dégobillé partout dans sa voiture dans l'après midi, Lee se désintéressa totalement de la conversation. Son regard avait été attiré ailleurs, vers une fille qui venait de s'installer sur un tabouret au bout du comptoir. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon lâche, de jolies tâches de rousseur parsemant son visage, et même de beaux yeux bleus, si on y regardait de plus près. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré le regard de Lee. Ce qui l'avait interpellé, c'était l'air profondément triste qui assombrissait son visage. Il avait alors ressenti une volonté viscérale d'aller la voir, sans même songer au fait qu'il était dans un bar français et qu'il ne parlait pas un traître mot de cette langue. Heureusement pour lui, l'apprentissage de l'anglais était bien plus répandu dans le monde, y compris en France.

Lentement, Lee se leva et s'éloigna. Il n'entendit pas ou bien ignora ses amis qui lui demandaient ce qu'il faisait. Son attention toute entière était dirigée vers cette inconnue. Il se dirigea alors simplement vers la jeune femme au chignon et s'installa sur le tabouret voisin au sien. Les yeux bleus emplis de chagrin se relevèrent vers lui avec curiosité.

George et Léna échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules tandis que Lee engageait la conversation avec l'inconnue. Il leur raconterait tout en temps voulu, si l'envie lui en prenait. Léna incita Danny à reprendre la parole et il enchaîna sur une seconde anecdote à propos des joies de son métier. Il se trouvait qu'il en avait à foison et cela fit bien rire Léna et George. Même s'il ne racontait que des situations peu ragoutantes, Léna pouvait voir comme il aimait ce métier, à quel point il lui permettait de s'épanouir. Elle rêvait de connaître ça, mais, la vérité, c'était que son poste au ministère ne lui convenait plus, et ne lui avait jamais vraiment convenu, bien qu'elle était douée dans son travail. Elle avait envie de changement, mais quand est-ce qu'une opportunité se présenterait à elle ?

– Léna ? appela Danny.

– Hein, quoi ? fit-elle, prise en faute.

– Je suis ennuyant, c'est ça ? Désolé, je parle trop. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire, ça m'arrive quand je bois un peu. Un véritable moulin à paroles.

– Non, pas du tout ! le contredit Léna. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

– Non, non, répliqua-t-il. Je me tais un peu.

Léna se tourna vers George mais il s'était à son tour désintéressé de la conversation et observait Lee. Léna en fit de même et constata que Lee était tout entier investi dans sa conversation avec l'inconnue. Elle repensa à ce que George avait dit, sur les multiples coups de cœur de Lee. Cette fille allait-elle en être un énième autre ?

– Je dois aller aux toilettes, déclara Danny avant de se lever.

Léna attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour se retourner vers George.

– Alors, il est sympa, non ? fit-elle.

George acquiesça.

– Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

– Non, il est gentil, répliqua-t-il.

– Gentil ? releva-t-elle. Ça veut dire « chiant » ça généralement, non ?

– Mais non ! s'offusqua George avec exaspération. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je suis amoureux de lui ?

– Ce serait un début… admit Léna.

– Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Pas encore, du moins. Mais plus sérieusement, il est sympa. Vraiment. Pourquoi mon avis t'importe tant ?

– Tu es mon meilleur ami.

– Et alors ? Tu n'as pas forcément besoin que j'approuve chacune de tes amitiés. Il n'est vraiment qu'un ami ?

George haussa un sourcil de façon significative. Léna voulut le détromper mais le regard de George la stoppa. Il avait tapé dans le mille et il le savait parfaitement. Léna ne pouvait pas le nier.

– Pour l'instant, oui. Mais peut-être bien que, dans un éventuel futur, j'aimerais que cela change, admit-elle en soupirant. Dans un futur pas trop lointain, idéalement.

George parut satisfait de son aveu. Il adorait avoir raison plus que tout.

– Depuis… ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… commença Léna avec hésitation.

– Ce à quoi je m'efforce de ne plus penser, l'interrompit George avec une grimace. Bizarrement, ce souvenir s'est associé à ma grande tante Tessie et c'est répugnant. Je n'aurais jamais du la mentionner… Bref, je m'égare.

Léna grimaça en imaginant à son tour George et une image hypothétique de la dite grande tante Tessie. Dans son esprit imaginatif, la grande tante se transforma en une version féminine de George, avec une quarantaine d'année en plus et des poils piquants au menton. Elle frissonna.

– Je disais donc, reprit-elle, que depuis ce jour, j'ai pu faire le tri dans mes émotions, mes sentiments, bref tout ce qui peuple les recoins de mon esprit. Et je crois que mes anciens sentiments pour le meilleur ami de mon frère remontent. Je n'ai jamais pu les laisser s'exprimer pleinement à l'époque. Et puis, c'était les sentiments un peu naïfs d'une adolescente. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de se modifier en quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux. Et je n'ai pas envie de les réfréner, bien que ça m'effraie.

– Pourquoi ça t'effraie ? releva George.

– Peur de souffrir, soupira Léna. Cette vieille histoire avec ce maudit Thomas a laissé des traces. Et puis, je ressors d'une période difficile pendant laquelle j'étais beaucoup trop vulnérable, même si je m'en sors mieux de jour en jour.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là, d'accord ? Tout ira bien.

– Oh, George ! Tu veux me faire pleurer ?

– Quoi ? Sérieusement, on ne peut plus rien dire, fit semblant de se plaindre George.

– Tu es le meilleur des amis. Et tu as beau le cacher, je sais que tu es très sentimental au fond.

– Ne te fatigue pas à raconter ça autour de toi, je nierai tout en bloc, la prévint-il.

Léna secoua la tête avec exaspération tandis que Danny faisait son retour. Tous les trois recommandèrent un verre, puis un autre, jusqu'à être un peu trop désinhibés. Néanmoins, ils s'en rendirent compte et furent raisonnables.

Alors que Léna parlait avec un enthousiasme démesuré de courses en sac à patates, George se laissa emporter dans le flux de ses pensées. Il observait de nouveau Lee. Léna l'interpella, se plaignant de son manque d'intérêt pour les sacs à patates.

George leva les yeux au ciel en échangeant un regard avec Danny, ce qui fit bouder Léna.

– Léna ? fit George avec plus de sérieux.

Elle tourna un visage boudeur vers lui que le jeune homme ignora royalement.

– Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Lee ? Que je ne l'ai jamais vu _réellement_ amoureux ?

– Hmmm ? grommela-t-elle en mâchant une poignée de chips.

– Je crois que ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai. C'est peut-être prématuré de ma part de supposer ça, mais je crois bien qu'il s'engage sur cette voie, là maintenant, dit-il en indiquant Lee du menton.

Léna contempla à son tour Lee. Elle était bien loin de le connaître aussi bien que George. Néanmoins, le regard du jeune homme ne trompait pas. Lee ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme et si ce n'était pas de l'amour dans son regard, Léna ne savait pas ce que c'était. En tout cas, Lee semblait réellement envoûté. D'ailleurs, son ami avait une telle personnalité solaire que le visage de la fille si triste auparavant rayonnait désormais. Cela rendit heureuse Léna.

Danny bailla alors bruyamment, entraînant un second bâillement consécutif chez Léna. En secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle décréta qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Finalement tous les trois en décidèrent de même. George tenta d'attirer l'attention de Lee pour le prévenir mais il était beaucoup trop obnubilé en cet instant. George abandonna donc l'idée. Son ami semblait en suffisamment bonne compagnie pour que tous les trois lui manquent.

Ils poussèrent la porte du bar et George s'en alla de son côté, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Léna auparavant. Celle-ci aurait voulu lui tirer la langue mais George s'en était déjà allé. Léna et Danny restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne partie du trajet retour jusqu'à leur immeuble. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils s'immobilisèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Danny.

– C'était sympa, finit par dire Léna pour briser ce silence d'église, bien qu'effarée par la banalité de ses paroles.

Danny hocha la tête en souriant.

– George est sympa, fit Danny. Lee aussi, bien qu'il ne soit pas resté très longtemps avec nous…

Léna eut un sourire en repensant à Lee. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que tout irait bien pour lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui brise le cœur.

– Vous avez l'air proches, toi et George, fit alors remarquer Danny.

– On est uniquement amis, s'empressa de préciser Léna. Mais oui, il est important pour moi.

Danny hocha la tête. La respiration de Léna commença à s'accélérer. L'idée d'embrasser Danny l'avait brusquement envahie et occupait tout son esprit. Elle vit les lèvres de Danny bouger sans parvenir à décrypter les mots qu'il prononça, occupée qu'elle était à imaginer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Hein ? fit-elle.

– Je disais que votre complicité à toi et George était belle à voir.

– Ah.

Léna était un peu déçue. Elle adorait George plus que tout mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui en cet instant. L'alcool lui embrouillait l'esprit et elle avait de la peine à se concentrer à cause des élans de ses hormones.

– Tu sais, à l'époque, quand je n'étais que le meilleur ami de ton frère, je suis un peu tombé amoureux de toi… avoua soudainement Danny, changeant totalement de sujet.

Au flux de ses paroles, il était facile de deviner qu'il avait longtemps ravalé cette confession. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait enfin le courage nécessaire pour tout avouer.

– Je n'ai cependant jamais rien dit, poursuivit-il. Après tout, tu étais la sœur de Yann. Et puis il y a eu cette fois où il a démoli le pif de ce gars, je ne pouvais décemment pas tenter quelque chose avec toi dans ces conditions. J'étais mort de trouille à cette simple idée. Yann m'effrayait réellement. Je ne suis pas maso, bien que…

Danny ne put jamais terminer son monologue. Léna n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher plus longtemps. L'alcool dans ses veines lui avait apporté le petit coup de boost nécessaire pour faire ce dont elle mourrait d'envie. Plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Danny. Selon elle, il mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour terminer sa phrase. Finalement, il avait raison quand il disait qu'il parlait un peu trop.

Léna ne regretta en rien son geste et, manifestement, Danny non plus. Ses mains s'étaient retrouvées particulièrement rapidement dans le dos et les cheveux de Léna, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Lorsqu'elle commença à perdre haleine, la jeune femme se recula en titubant. Tous les deux se contemplèrent dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

– Bon et ben… bonne nuit, lui souhaita alors Léna, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Après un dernier sourire, elle grimpa les escaliers et laissa un Danny hébété mais ravi sur le palier. Elle peina à insérer la clé dans la serrure et sut que Danny entendait ses misérables tentatives. Quand elle eut enfin réussi, elle passa le seuil de son appartement et referma la porte derrière elle, le cœur battant. Elle avait le souffle coupé par la vague d'émotions qui la traversait. Un ensemble mêlé de sentiments confus.

Elle se laissa retomber au sol le long de la porte. Elle se sentait complètement lessivée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Encore un mois auparavant, c'était George qu'elle embrassait. Bien sûr, c'était un accident de parcours pour tous les deux et ils s'efforçaient de l'oublier. Mais encore tout récemment, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Avec Danny, elle pouvait pourtant parfaitement l'envisager.

Elle avait hâte de voir ce qui les attendait tous les deux et, en même temps, elle mourrait de trouille à l'idée même de le revoir. Elle avait tendance à beaucoup trop se mettre la pression et elle le savait.

Avec difficulté, elle se releva et partit s'écraser sur son lit, toute habillée. Vinyle, qui dormait jusqu'alors paisiblement, émit un miaulement de désapprobation.

– Désolée, Vinyle, s'excusa-t-elle en baillant.

Celui-ci vint se blottir contre elle en ronronnant tandis que, déjà, Léna sentait le sommeil la gagner. C'était la preuve qu'elle avait accumulé beaucoup trop de sommeil de retard – et bu un peu trop d'alcool – car elle avait pourtant des milliers de préoccupations en tête en cet instant. Beaucoup d'entre elles concernaient Danny.

Elle craignait tant de souffrir même si elle savait pour sûr que jamais Danny ne la blesserait volontairement. Elle avait confiance en lui. Peut-être était-ce cette confiance aveugle qui l'effrayait le plus, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, le sourire qui illuminait son visage tandis que le sommeil l'enveloppait finalement en disait long sur son bonheur…

Elle savait au fond d'elle que tout irait bien.

* * *

_Alors voilà, j'espère que cette issue pour Léna vous plait quand même, bien que je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'auriez préférée avec George !_

_Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup l'amitié qu'elle a avec George et je trouve leur relation presque plus belle comme ça ! _

_Maintenant, il ne vous manque plus que l'épilogue à découvrir, pour connaître les destins à la fois de George et de Léna, quelques années plus tard !_

_Cela va vraiment être étrange pour moi de finir de poster cette histoire, mais il y a une fin à tout..._

_Je vous dis donc **à samedi** :)_


	28. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Léna n'en revenait pas. Le grand jour de George était enfin arrivé et elle était là pour le célébrer comme il se devait. Voir son meilleur ami ainsi apprêté aux côtés de la magnifique jeune femme qu'était Angelina l'émouvait au plus haut point. Elle tentait cependant de s'en cacher auprès de George : elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas cette occasion pour se moquer d'elle et de sa sensibilité.

La jeune femme inspira un bon coup avant de se lever de sa chaise. C'était son tour de faire un discours en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard et leurs sourires rayonnants. Les chevelures rousses des Weasley attiraient l'œil comme une flamme au milieu de la nuit. Parmi les invités, le sourire de Lee était le plus éclatant de tous. Son bonheur était à son comble, en ce jour qui consistait à célébrer le mariage de son meilleur ami de toujours. Aux côtés de Paula, sa merveilleuse petite amie moldue qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait croisé son chemin, il était d'autant plus épanoui. Découvrir que Lee était un sorcier était loin d'avoir fait fuir la jeune femme, elle avait au contraire été émerveillée par tout ce dont son amoureux était capable, et Lee ne se faisait pas prier pour faire briller ses jolis yeux bleus chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Pas loin de Lee, Léna croisa le regard de Fleur. Son amie lui adressa un sourire encourageant tandis que la toute jeune Victoire babillait sur ses genoux. A leurs côtés, Bill semblait lui aussi plus heureux que jamais.

Tous ses amis respiraient le bonheur et cela comblait totalement Léna. Elle décida d'utiliser toute cette énergie positive pour finalement débuter son discours.

– Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer comme il se doit le mariage de George et Angelina, et je suis particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir célébrer ce jour si important : le mariage de mon meilleur ami...

Un hoquet d'indignation se fit entendre parmi les invités et Léna pouffa d'amusement.

– Je sais, Lee, rétorqua Léna. C'est avant tout _ton_ meilleur ami. Mais partage un peu pour une fois, d'accord ?

– Ne vous battez pas pour moi, se permit d'intervenir George. Ou juste un petit peu... Qu'est-ce vous dites d'un petit duel, pour mettre un peu d'animation à ce discours ?

Angelina tapa sur l'épaule de son désormais mari pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

– Hum hum, toussota Léna pour dissiper le malaise. Je disais donc que je suis ravie d'être présente en ce jour merveilleux et…

– Exagère pas trop non plus, l'interrompit de nouveau George sous les rires de tout le monde.

Angelina adressa un regard féroce au rouquin, ce qui le calma un peu. Il mima une bouche cousue et invita Léna à poursuivre.

– Tout ceux qui connaissent George ici seront d'accord pour dire qu'il peut être véritablement insupportable, observa-t-elle alors.

De nombreuses personnes hochèrent vivement la tête, ce dont George s'offusqua faussement.

– Il est parfois tellement agaçant, tellement irritant... Et pourtant, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, on tombe tous amoureux de lui. C'est une façon de parler, Angelina. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde aime George.

– Pas moi, lâcha Ron, le jeune frère de George.

– Frère indigne ! hurla George.

– Pourquoi l'aimons nous tant, me direz vous ? continua Léna sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Parce qu'il est généreux, il est courageux, il pense toujours aux autres avant lui-même, malgré ses faux airs de personne rustre et impolie qu'il se donne.

– Ah non, c'est pas volontaire ça ! commenta George.

– Et même quand il lâche un commentaire foireux entre chaque fichue phrase de votre discours dédié à sa personne toute entière, pour la grande occasion qu'est son mariage, vous l'aimez quand même... Bref, je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas les discours pleins de beaux sentiments pour lui, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il utilise l'humour sans arrêt. Il se défend à l'aide de ce moyen parce qu'il a peur de pleurer d'émotion. Avoue George, tu ne dupes personne. Je conclurais en vous souhaitant, à toi George mais aussi à toi Angelina, d'être très heureux. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous le serez.

Les invités applaudirent avec énergie tandis que Léna se réinstallait sur sa chaise. Quand les applaudissements se tarirent, George ressentit la nécessité de faire un nouveau commentaire désobligeant.

– Mon discours à ton mariage sera bien mieux, Léna. Tu manques d'originalité. Bouges toi les fesses pour faire ta demande Danny, j'ai hâte de lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai discours.

À côté de Léna, Danny se figea, soudainement gêné.

– Mais pas de pression, mec. Je disais ça comme ça… se corrigea George après s'être fait discrètement remonter les bretelles par Angelina.

Léna leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de Danny sous la table pour le rassurer. C'est alors que sa main toucha quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste et qui l'intrigua. Elle croisa le regard de Danny qui s'était raidi et l'interrogea du regard.

– Toi et George, vous perturbez décidément mes plans, murmura-t-il avec un rire gêné.

Il plia le bras pour sortir l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un écrin. Danny tendit son autre main afin d'ouvrir l'écrin. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague. Léna riva son regard éberlué dans celui de Danny qui la contemplait, taquin. Léna écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était heureusement occupé à écouter le discours d'Alicia, la meilleure amie d'Angelina. Personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Léna interrogea une nouvelle fois Danny du regard. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

– J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire à voix haute ? murmura-t-il.

– Mais... comment... qu'est-ce que... balbutia Léna.

– Ça fait des jours que je me balade avec, cherchant le bon moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça se passerait maintenant, même pas du tout. C'était une mauvaise idée de la garder dans ma poche ce soir. Mais, pourquoi pas ?

– Tu sais il ne faut pas te sentir obligé à cause de ce que George a dit…

– J'ai l'air d'être contraint ? J'y pense depuis un bon moment mais, à chaque fois que j'allais me lancer, quelque chose survenait et m'en empêchait. Mais c'est ce que je veux, Léna. Plus que tout au monde.

Léna resta silencieuse alors qu'elle assimilait peu à peu la réalité de la situation. Danny haussa un sourcil qui voulait dire « Alors ? ». Les lèvres tremblantes, Léna se rapprocha à son tour de l'oreille de Danny.

– Oui, chuchota-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

Danny lui glissa silencieusement la bague au doigt sous la table, scellant leurs fiançailles et leur amour dans la plus grande des discrétions, ce qui convenait totalement à Léna qui n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. De plus, Danny et elle ne souhaitaient pas le moins du monde voler la vedette à George et Angelina en ce jour si particulier pour eux.

En se réinstallant correctement sur sa chaise, Léna croisa le regard de George. Dans ce seul regard, elle sut qu'il savait. Il lui adressa un sourire et, pour une fois, chose particulièrement de la part du fanfaron George Weasley, il garda le silence. Il aurait bien assez de temps plus tard pour les féliciter et, accessoirement, pour se moquer de ce qu'il appellerait sûrement la demande en mariage en carton de Danny. La sienne auprès d'Angelina s'était déroulée en bien plus grande fanfaronnade, ce qui lui ressemblait tout à fait.

Néanmoins, toutes ses blagues et moqueries ne masqueraient jamais vraiment l'immensité de sa joie face au bonheur de son amie. Il épousait la femme qu'il aimait tandis que sa meilleure amie venait de se fiancer avec l'homme qui la rendait si heureuse. Elle qui avait partagé sa peine pendant si longtemps mais qui avait finalement surmonté son deuil à ses côtés. Ils revenaient tous les deux de très loin et s'en étaient néanmoins sortis.

Ils étaient tous les deux aussi heureux qu'on puisse l'être, aux côtés de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Leur avenir était enfin radieux. Les nuages sombres avaient enfin laissé place à un ciel ensoleillé. Leur bonheur et celui de ceux qu'ils aimaient : c'était au final tout ce dont George et Léna avaient besoin pour être parfaitement comblés.

Et comblés, ils l'étaient définitivement.

**F I N**

* * *

_Bon, cette fois c'est véritablement la fin..._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette conclusion pour l'histoire de Léna et George ?_

_En tout cas, maintenant qu'on en est là, il me reste encore à vous remercier : vous les lecteurs qui avez pris le temps de commenter cette histoire (notamment **Millidred** et **Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel**), vous qui avez ajouté cette histoire à vos follows et/ou à vos favoris, et même vous qui avez suivi cette histoire sans jamais vous manifester._

_Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir que de savoir que cette histoire a été lue, alors merci du fond du cœur._

* * *

_Il y a également autre chose dont je voulais parler : une potentielle suite à cette histoire à laquelle je travaille actuellement._

_Pas une suite telle que vous pourriez le penser, car ce serait une histoire très différente. En fait, vous y retrouveriez Léna au poste de professeure à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, mais également son fils qui y serait élève. Je travaille actuellement à cette histoire mais ce n'est pas facile car nous savons si peu de choses sur l'école de magie française. Je dois donc inventer beaucoup de choses sans savoir si tout ça semble juste ou pas._

_Quant à l'histoire en elle-même, elle consisterait à l'investigation d'un mystère se déroulant à Beauxbâtons, tout en suivant le quotidien des élèves et notamment celui du fils de Léna et de ses camarades, mais également celui de Léna en tant qu'enseignante. __Il est possible que George fasse quelques apparitions (plutôt en dehors de l'académie en toute logique), puisqu'il fait partie intégrante de la vie de Léna, mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé quelle forme prendraient ces apparitions._

_Une telle histoire vous intéresserait-elle ?_

_Je ne pense pas commencer à poster dès maintenant, parce que je dois encore peaufiner pas mal de détails de l'histoire, mais j'aimerais bien savoir s'il existe un public pour cette histoire._

_Si tel est le cas, je vous préviendrais sûrement de la publication de l'histoire ici, dans une annonce à la suite de l'épilogue._

_Peut-être **à bientôt**, alors ! :)_


	29. Le mystère de Beauxbâtons

Bonjour à tous !

Alors non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre bonus que je poste ! Désolée !

Je l'avais évoqué à l'issue de cette histoire, après l'épilogue, et je reviens finalement aujourd'hui vers vous pour vous annoncer la fameuse "suite" avec le personnage de Léna ! En effet, je me suis enfin décidée à vous partager mon projet d'écriture sur l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons...

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à retrouver cette histoire sur mon profil. Le titre est **Le mystère de Beauxbâtons** !

Je vous insère le court résumé de cette nouvelle histoire, pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend si vous décidez d'aller y faire un tour :

"_L'heure a sonné : celle d'une nouvelle rentrée à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons. L'école de magie française a la réputation d'être particulièrement paisible et rien de mal ne s'y passe jamais. Pourtant, cette année s'annonce différente car quelque chose d'inhabituel flotte dans l'air, quelque chose de mauvais qui pourrait bien être lié à certains comportements étranges..._"

Si vous décidez d'aller la lire, vous retrouverez donc Léna dans le rôle d'une professeure : son rêve s'est enfin réalisé ! Vous retrouverez par ailleurs son fils qui fera sa cinquième rentrée à l'académie de magie, mais également tout un tas d'autres personnages !

Pour en savoir plus, il faudra aller directement lire l'histoire...

En espérant vous y retrouver, je vous souhaite une **bonne soirée** (ou matinée/après-midi/nuit, selon le moment de la journée ou vous lirez ceci) !

_Shadedwords_


End file.
